Don't go inside the Maze
by MissXara
Summary: A girl wakes up to the sound of a blazing alarm. She has no memories of her past life and has to find a way to survive everything that is about to happen to her in this new place called the Glade. Newt/OC Thomas/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody!

So here I am deciding to join in on writing fanfaction.

I've never written anything before in my life, besides my diary, so please bear with me?

I just thought it would be fun to try this out and see if I could make anyone happy with it. (Or at least less bored since they would have something to read)

I decided to write for Maze Runner since I have been obsessed by it for the last couple of months.

* * *

Chapter One.

 _"No, let go of me!"_

 _Two guards were restraining me and were dragging me along a white hallway. I tried to get out of their grip but they were too strong._

 _"Don't do this to her, let her go!"_

 _A girl at the other end of the hallway was being restrained by two other guards. Her eyes were watery and she was screaming her lungs out just like I was doing._

 _"Teresa! Don't let them do this to me!" I cried out as the guards kept dragging me down the hall. I tried to punch one guard in his side but he grabbed my arm tighter, I was sure it would leave me with a big bruise. Teresa gave up fighting, the tired look on her face full of defeat. Her eyes were full with tears when she looked straight at me. "Please don't forget me, Lizzy." Tears were streaming down my face, as the guards pulled me away from the hallway and forced me to leave behind my dearest friend._

 _The guards shoved me inside a room and forced me onto a bed, I kept kicking and fighting them, and I was sure I bit one in his arm. That didn't sit too well with the guard and he smacked me hard across the face. They secured me onto the bed with a few straps so I couldn't move anymore. I was trapped. A blonde haired woman came into my sight as she got closer and hovered over me. "Please stop fighting us, Elisabeth. You knew this was necessary. Don't make it any harder than it has to be." She lovingly stroked my cheek as I closed my eyes, I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. "Sedate her, let's get her ready."_

A loud alarm interrupted my dream and scared the shit out of me. My eyes shot wide open en my whole body shot up from the ground. What just happened? Images from my dream were fading away and I couldn't seem to get a hold of them anymore. _Teresa._ Why was that name so familiar, and why did it seem to hurt so much thinking about that name. I couldn't remember the face off the girl in my dream anymore, as the dream was drifting far away from me in my mind.

I pushed myself off the ground I was sitting on. The alarm that woke me up had stopped but the sound was now being replaced by scraping metal as the space I was in was moving. The motion caused me to be unstable so I grabbed on to the wall. It was a rusty metal fence that seemed to be totally surrounding me. Where the hell am I? And what the hell had happened to me? My body was hurting all over and I noticed my bare arms being all bruised up. I couldn't remember how those got there. I was wearing an ugly green colored tank top that looked like I had been wearing it for 3 weeks. My jeans were also in bad condition, it was ripped in several places and dirty from the rusty floor I was laying on before. It was dark in here, the only light coming from above.

I slammed my hands against the metal a few times. "Hello?! Is anybody there?!" I started screaming but got no response. The space I was in was hot and moist, causing me to have little droplets of sweat running down my body. When I looked up I noticed there was a ceiling closing in. I thought I was going to smash right into it but the space I was in started to slow down. What the hell was going to happen now? I started moving around trying to get a better look when I suddenly heard voices coming from above.

"The box is late today, guys. Wonder what kind of slinthead they sent us this time."

"Wonder what the greenie will look like."

"Why? Are you hoping for a pretty boy?"

I heard people laughing at the last remark. Slinthead? What the hell is a slinthead, and who are those people outside. The box, as they called it, came to a sudden halt which made me lose my balance and landed me flat on my butt. Ouch, the fall made my sore muscles hurt more than my probably now bruised butt.

"Let's open the box, boys."

After I heard someone say that the ceiling opened up and I was greeted by a shitload of sunshine. I turned my head away from the light and put my arm in front of my eyes. I hadn't even noticed just how dark the box was. I slowly let my arm down so that my eyes could adjust to the light.

"Shuck, the dude has some long hair."

I heard someone say and I turned around to see who was talking. I was shocked to see a bunch of boys standing and looking down at me.

"Where the hell am I?" I blurted out. One of the boys responded but not with an answer.

"Holy klunk, it's a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter two!

I really wonder what you guys think of it so far, I know it's not much yet but call me curious :)

And remember this is my first fanfiction ever, so if you notice any mistakes or flaws, please point them out!

* * *

Chapter Two

 _"Where the hell am I?" I blurted out. One of the boys responded but not with an answer. "Holy klunk, it's a girl."_

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Now tell me where the hell I am." One of the boys jumped down inside the box causing the box to shake. His action startled me and I took a step backwards. He was tall compared to me and he was very muscular. To be honest he scared me, I took another step backwards, and was now with my back against the wall.

"Day one, green bean. Welcome to the glade." He said to me as he took a step towards me. "Don't come near me, or I swear I will kick your ass." The boys above us starting laughing and the boy in front of me cracked a smile. "I'm not here to hurt you, girl. I'm here to help get you out of the box. Or would you rather stay inside here?" he offered his hand to me and I was hesitating to take it. "How can I trust you? I don't even know who you guys are." I stated to him as I took a small step towards the boy. His face was dirty like he had been working hard. He had funny looking eyebrows and something just didn't seem right with his nose. "It doesn't look like you have any other choice, greenie."

He was right about that, what was I going to do here inside a box against all those boys? "Fine. But I want some explanation." I took his hand and he led me to the wall. "All in good time, green bean." he said as he put his back against the wall and put his hands together. "Just step on my hands and I'll lift you up so you can reach the ledge. Easy peasy." I grabbed him by his broad shoulders and stepped into his hands with one foot. The dude was packing some serious muscles. It didn't cost him any effort to lift me in the air so that the ledge was now at my chest and I could easily get myself out. My plan was to run for it as soon I was on solid ground. These boys must be crazy if they think I'm just going to trust them.

A blonde boy next to me took my arm and helped me up. I inhaled sharply as he grabbed my arm where I had a big bruise. "Oh shuck, I'm sorry. I didn't notice the bruising." he said as he quickly let go of me. I stared daggers to him as I soothed my arm with my hand. "What the shuck happened to you?" he said more to himself then to me as he was eyeing me over noticing my many other bruises. What a great day to be wearing a tank top. "I don't remember what happened. I only know that I woke up inside that box and nothing else." I crossed my arms in a faint attempt to hide my bruises. The other boys were simply just staring at me and quietly talking amongst themselves. "How is he going to get out of there now?" I turned around to look at the brown haired boy who lifted me out of there, only to see him take a few steps back and run to the wall. He jumped high enough to get a hold of the ledge and hoist himself to the ground. I took a step back to give him some space as he got to his feet. "Pretty impressive." I said to him as he made eye contact with me. "Yeah, well it's not the first time I had to get a scared greenie out of the box." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arm and straightened his back, making him appear even taller. I scoffed at his remark and turned around to look at where I was.

I was standing in a giant grassy field surrounded by four giant walls. The walls had openings in them and I saw that as my way out of here and away from all the boys that were staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I even heard some of them calling dibs on me. I took a step backwards, turned on my heels and ran for the wall that was ahead of me. Clearly they weren't expecting me to run. "Shit, somebody stop her, she is going for the wall!" I heard some boy scream behind me as I already putted some distance between myself and the group. A few boys came storming after me screaming me to stop, but they weren't nearly as fast as me. I shot along the field so fast I didn't even see my surroundings; everything was just shooting past me.

I looked over my shoulder to see how far ahead I was from the group of dumbfounded boys, and that was my big mistake. My sprint of freedom came to an abrupt halt as I slammed into something solid. I thought I misjudged were I was going and had gotten myself to slam into the wall, but walls don't cry out when you slam into them. "What the hell!" I heard the Asian boy cry out as my body slammed into his. I was going so fast that when I slammed into him I made us both fall over and I was now lying on top of said Asian boy. The impact made my head hurt and blurred my sight. I was actually starting to become really dizzy. "Oh my god, are you made out of stone or something?!" I screamed as I was trying to get his face from spinning before my eyes.

"Minho, stop her! She is trying to run into the maze!" The boys that were chasing me had caught up and were shouting to the boy under me. He didn't need to hear more, as he stopped me from getting up by grabbing my arms. I was struggling on top off him trying to get him to let go off my arms. He was much stronger than me but I had the advantage because I was on top. He realized that to as he threw his body in the air and flipped me over so that he was now on top of me holding my arms above my head. "What the shuck is going on?! Who the hell is this?" Minho screamed at the boys who were now surrounding us.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, last one for today. I rated this M by the way, because I dont know what will come out of my head for this story! =)

* * *

Chapter Three

 _"What the shuck is going on?! Who the hell is this?" Minho screamed at the boys who were now surrounding us._

"Let me go!" I screamed back at Minho and I started kicking my legs around. Minho was sitting on my waist so my legs couldn't reach him and the struggling was wearing me out. My head was hurting and Minho's face kept going in and out of focus. So I stayed still and settled for giving this Minho guy a death glare. "You done now?" Minho said as he relaxed his grip on my arms a bit.

"Can somebody tell me what just happened? Seriously I can't even be gone for a few hours?" Minho looked over to the blonde boy that grabbed my bruised arm before. "Well don't look at me, mate. The box came up like normal for the new greenie and this is what they gave us. A girl." Minho looked back down at me with his brown eyes. I still looked angry at him because he had me pinned down. I rocked my hips a bit to try and get him off balance but the dude was too heavy to budge. He noticed what I was trying to do and he just gave me a victorious smirk. "Well what are we going to do with her now, because I can't sit on top of her all day, Newt?" I was blinking with my eyes to keep focus but I must have really hurt my head when I ran into the Asian hotshot here.

"Can you please get the hell off me, I don't feel good." Minho looked down at me surprised and dropped his guard. I gathered my strength to hoist my body up and with my hips I turned around. The movement caused Minho to be thrown off me and land next to me with a groan. I was on my feet already to get up and run again but my head hadn't caught up to the sudden turn I had made. I collapsed to my knees and threw up on the grass. Minho quickly rolled away to not get hit by my vomit. "Oh gross, someone get Clint here." Mister Hotshot said as he got to his feet and straightened out his clothes.

The blonde boy, who was obviously a lot nicer, dropped by my side and pulled my hair back as I was still heaving. "Don't... Touch... Me..." I gasped between breaths. "We're just trying to help you, love." His voice sounded so sweet when he said that but I couldn't bring myself to be nice to him. "Well I've had enough of this, Newt get her to the slammer, Clint can look at her there, as for the rest of you, go back to your jobs." A dark voice said that with authority but I couldn't see who said it. Newt hoisted me up to my feet and I nearly fell over again because of the dizziness. "Gally, a hand please?" Newt said to mister Muscle who lifted me out of the box. "I don't think she feels good enough to walk all the way to the slammer." Mister Muscle said as he picked me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. "Holy shit, what the hell!" I cried out as his action took me by surprise. Before I knew it I was hanging over his shoulder looking back at a few giggling boys. They obviously found it very funny that I was being man handled.

"Put me down, you son of a ..."

"Hey, enough!"

A dark skinned boy came into my line of vision and grabbed me by the cheeks with one big hand. "You listen up, greenie. You've caused enough trouble already, so shut up. You're going to go into the slammer nice and quiet and then we'll figure out what to do to you." He let go off my head rather roughly and balled his fists. I let my head drop in defeat and I felt tears prickling in the back of my eyes. I was actually really scared now about whom those boys are and why I haven't seen any other girls. I let out a quiet sob and just let my body hang over muscle boy. I had no other choice but to give up and let Mister Muscle carry me to the slammer.

I heard Newt whisper to the mean guy. "Hey Alby, no need to scare the girl like that. She is just as confused as we were when we came up in the box. Is it really necessary to put her in the slammer?" Looks like I was right when I thought that Newt was the nice guy here. He seemed to be limping a little as he was trying to keep up with Gally. "You saw her running away Newt. We can't risk her going into the maze and run off." Alby went around Gally and I heard him open a door. Gally walked inside a small room with a dirt floor and concrete walls. The door was made of wooden bars, adding in to the whole prison feel of it. Gally put me down on the ground softly against a wall and I quickly removed any falling tears with my hand. "Enjoy your stay in hotel Slammer, greenie." he said with a mocking voice. I gave him a glare as he walked out and grabbed my head. Why didn't the floor stop spinning?

Alby and Newt were just outside talking to a boy who was holding a bag. He looked at me and sighed as he walked in. "What's up, greenie. Heard you hit your head against Minho. I'm going to have to take a look at you ok?" I nodded my head as I cautious watched him put his bag down and kneel down in front of me. He took a small flashlight from his bag and shined it in my eyes. I got black spots in my vision when he did that and grabbed his sleeve to keep my balance. He poked my wrist around looking for my heartbeat and he also took a look at my bruised arms. "You look like you've been in fight. Anyways, I think you have a concussion. And since you already threw up I'm actually pretty sure about it." Great, just what I needed to make this day any more perfect. "We shouldn't keep her in here with a concussion, Alby. We should get her to the med room so that she can sleep on a bed." Newt was pleading my case for me to Alby and I didn't even know the guy. I did my best to give Alby the puppy eyes because a bed sounded a lot better than this dirt floor. His face seemed to be stuck in a scowl.

"Fine but I want a keeper on her the whole time, we can't leave her alone. I don't trust her."

"Well I don't trust you guys either and there is a lot more of you then there is of me." I snapped back. Clint let out a chuckle and got to his feet, he offered a hand to help me get up but I was stubborn and used the wall for support. "No more running away green bean, or you go straight back in here." Alby said as I walked past him to follow Clint. I just rolled my eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _"No more running away green bean, or you go straight back in here." Alby said as I walked past him to follow Clint. I just rolled my eyes at him._

We walked over to the wooden building near the slammer, past some boys who were eyeing me over and one even gave me a wink. I quickly gave him the finger and they laughed it off. When we were inside I took in how big this building actually was on the inside. It was all made out of wood and some parts were not as well put together as others. Guess you can't blame the boys for trying their best. Clint showed me to a small room with a bed in it and ordered me to lie down. He went to get a glass of water and so I found myself alone for a bit.

My thoughts went back to the dream I had in the box. I rubbed my arms over the bruises and thought of the guards that had grabbed me. Did the dream really happen? Were these bruises from struggling against the guards? As much as I tried I couldn't picture any faces. I knew Teresa had black hair but I had no idea what she looked like. Or why she felt familiar and safe. I went to lie down as Clint ordered me to. He came back in with the glass of water and some aspirin.

"How do you have aspirin?" I was surprised because this place didn't look like it had its own pharmacy.

"Greenies are not the only thing that gets sent up with the box. We get supplies as well every week." I took in the aspirin and thought about this place. So far I had only caught a few glimpses because I had been too busy running, but I had seen some animals and a forest.

"So what is this place, and why can't I remember anything?" I asked to Clint as he was going through a small drawer in a desk.

"We call it the glade, we're sent up here with our memories wiped and we are trying to find a way out."

"But who sent us here and why?"

"Well that's what we are trying to find out, now don't ask any more questions because I'm not suppose to tell you anything, just get some rest." I sighed and put my head back on a pillow. I was actually pretty tired and my body was sore. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander around.

I fell into a restless dream; I saw visions of white rooms and people in scrubs. But before I could focus on anything the image was gone. I kept going back inside that white hallway. Guards were holding me back and Teresa was fighting and screaming to get to me. I tried to fight off my own guards but they were too strong. "Let me go!" I cried out.

"Wake up!" I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders as I woke up out of breath. I was greeted by two dark brown eyes piercing through mine.

"Finally you're awake. I thought you were never waking up." The Asian boy sighed out as he let go of my shoulders and sat down on a chair next to my bed.

"What happened?" I let out between pants; I was really out of breath.

"What happened is that you were having a nightmare. You were trashing all over the place like you were fighting someone off." I sat up straight in the bed and took a few deep breaths. "Why are you here anyways?" I blurted out to him. He faked being hurt by my rudeness and put a hand on his chest.

"Well excuse me for caring, princess. I wanted to see how you were doing. It's not every day that a girl gets a concussion because of me." He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. His perfect hair. How the hell does a guy get hair like that in a place like this? "So you're here because you just wanted to see how I was doing?" He nodded his head and he smirked.

"That. And I was assigned your babysitter for the evening." I threw my pillow at his face which he caught before it hit him. "I don't need a freaking babysitter. I'm fine, just leave me alone." I shot him a dirty look and crossed my arms. "Geez you can't play nice, can you? Anyway it's time for dinner so we're going to the kitchen." Minho stood up from the chair and straightened his button up blouse. "Well I'm not hungry." I said but before Minho could respond my stomach did it for him. I put my hand over my stomach because it actually hurt. When was the last time I ate? Minho laughed at me and grabbed me by the arm lifting me off the bed. "Hey! I don't need help." I jerked my arm free and grabbed the bed for balance. "Fine by me, princess. Just don't slow me down, because I am hungry." he said playfully and went to the door. I stumbled behind him to catch up, after a few steps I gained my balance and walking went fine from then. The dizziness was barely there anymore. I actually felt a bit better but my muscles still hurt like I had run a marathon. I followed Minho outside to a kitchen nearby. There were a few tables in front of the kitchen and a few boys were already munching on their food. My stomach groaned again when I smelled the food and Minho looked back at me with his eyebrows raised. "You sure you're not hungry there, princess?" He gave a grin and stuck his tongue out. I gave him a death glare and punched his shoulder.

"Stop calling me princess, I have a name."

"Well you haven't said it yet, so what am I suppose to call you then?"

He grabbed an empty plate and handed one to me as well.

"My name is Elisabeth." Minho frowned and thought something over before answering. "That's way too much of a mouthful; I'll just keep calling you princess." I sighed and just shook my head. I wanted to be mad at him but he actually made me smile with his playfulness. We were standing in line for the food, when one boy behind me crept up into my personal space. I took a step forward and the boy did the same standing only an inch away from me.

"Dude, personal space, I kind of need it."

"Don't act so cold, baby." He whispered in my ear as he traced his hand over my bare arm. Who the hell does this guy think he is? I snatched his hand from my arm and twisted it hard behind his back. "Shuck, what the hell are you doing?" he started screaming and quickly Minho, who stood in front of me, turned around and grabbed me by the waist pulling me back from the creeper. "He shouldn't have touched me, let go of me!" I started to squirm against Minho and he released me but held his hand on my shoulder just in case he would have to hold me back. The creeper rubbed his wrist that was turning red from my assault. "This chick is crazy, she should be locked up." He said as he had a devilish look in his eyes when he looked at me.

Newt, the blonde nice boy, was suddenly between us and punched Creeper square in the face. Creeper fell back from the impact and I stood there shocked at what Newt had done. "I see the way you look at her, Bill. Come near her again and you'll be the one in the slammer." Newt ran his hand through his hair and looked over to Alby. Alby had stood behind and watched the whole thing play out. "Listen up you shanks! This girl here is our new sister, and you all should treat her like that. If I find out that any of you will do something to her, you will be banished." Some boys gasped, I guess being banished was really bad. I was surprised that Alby had stood up for me like that; I thought he didn't like me. Alby and Newt sat back down at a table and Minho and I went back to waiting for food.

"Are you ok?" Minho asked as a dark skinned boy filled our plates. "Yeah I'm fine." the boy gave me an extra serving and smiled brightly at me. "Hey Frypan, why does she get extra?" Minho said with a whiny voice. "Shank have you looked at her? She is skin and bones! I'll have to get some meat on that one." he laughed loudly making me blush. I wasn't complaining about an extra serving because I was starving. I followed Minho to a table and he went to sit with Alby and Newt. Alby still had a scowl on his face and wasn't looking very inviting. I hesitated to sit down and was standing awkwardly with my plate in my hands. "Sit down, princess. Unless you want to stand while eating." Minho said while already stuffing his face with his food. I sat down across from Minho and next to Newt. I looked around the field and saw the forest, a small animal farm and gardens. Nothing was close though, this place was huge. The walls were humongous; they came up so high and were covered in vines. I saw the four openings and still a thought was in the back in my head that I should just run for it. That creeper guy was maybe only the beginning of my troubles here. I sighed and started eating my food, which surprisingly tasted delicious.

"So can you remember your name?" Newt smiled. "It's Elisabeth, but Minho here found that too long." I said sarcastically while glaring at Minho. He just smirked and gave a small wink. Alby sighed and had a serious look on his face. "Well Elisabeth, you have to understand that we have a few rules here in order to keep this place from going into chaos. You've already broken one rule, tried to break a second, so you need to listen to us if you want to stay safe." I shifted in my seat, Alby made me uncomfortable like I was a small kid getting punishment. "The three rules. Never hurt another glader, never go out into the maze, and do your part in this community."

"Maze?" I was confused, but Alby didn't seem to answer any questions. "Newt will show you around tomorrow and we'll have to find a job that will suit you. But until we can trust you, there will be a keeper with you at all times." I let out a groan at that. I didn't need a babysitter to watch over me. "And how can I trust you guys? You saw what that creeper just did." I got a cold chill on my back thinking about that guy whispering to me. Yuck. "We'll do our best to keep you safe but we are learning here as well. You're the first girl to come from the box, so this is all new to us." I was munching on my food as Alby turned his attention to Newt. Minho was staring at me while I was chewing my food. "What?" I asked with my mouth full. "Geez princess, watch your manners." Minho said with a playful smirk. "I don't want you spitting your food on me." I laughed at his smartass remark and kicked him under the table. Maybe these boys weren't as bad as I thought.

A cold wind swept through the glade, giving me goose bumps. I stroked my bare arms to get some heat on my skin but with only the tank top on it was useless. A loud boom was heard all through the glade and it scared the hell out of me. The openings in the walls were closing. I saw the huge walls moving, ready to close. I had to take a closer look and decided to run towards it. "Elisabeth wait, don't be scared." Newt said but I was already running to the nearest wall opening. I didn't know why I had to take a closer look but it felt better than sitting still. When I was near the wall I looked around and I saw what was causing the loud noise. The wall was scraping over the floor and had huge spikes that had to go into the opposite wall. It was trapping us in. I felt dizzy and fell down to my knees. Minho had been right behind me and crouched down beside me."You really need to stop running away. Are you ok?" he patted my back as I was breathing hard. "My head..." I put one hand on my head as it was throbbing. "Well you really shouldn't be running with a concussion." He said as a matter of fact. He lifted me up to my feet and I grabbed his arms for support. "Holy shit." I exclaimed as I felt up his arms. Minho gave me a surprised look and I suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just... It's just... You're arms... Actually your whole body is... Ok shutting up now." My blush along with the throbbing of my head made my head feel feverish. Minho just laughed and put his arm around my shoulder as he walked me back to the kitchen. "Well I'm glad my body is approved by you." He snickered as he pulled me a bit closer. Normally I would complain but my body was sore and tired, and Minho was actually surprisingly warm. His lean body moving along with my own only made my blush worse.

"Do you have any extra clothes? This tank top isn't really keeping me warm now."

"If you promise to stay here with Newt then I'll go get you something."

I plopped down next to Newt and let my head rest on the table. "You shouldn't run off like that, love. Or else you'll piss off Alby again and he will put you back in the slammer." I groaned in acknowledgement and turned my head so I could look at Newt. His blonde locks were hanging loosely around his face. My head was throbbing badly and I felt so tired.

"Why do the walls close? Why are we trapped in here?" I could see he was hesitant to tell me. His brown eyes showed a hint of sadness. Newt was actually a pretty handsome guy and I caught myself staring at him. Newt smiled at me and put his hand on my forehead. My body tensed at the sudden touch but he meant no harm so I relaxed. "I think you might have a fever, your face looks flustered and your head feels kind of hot." I closed my eyes, his cool hand actually felt pretty amazing on my head, but I also got a chill over my body. Newt was right I think I might be coming down with something. Minho came back and threw a denim blouse over my shoulders. "It's too big for you but it will do the trick I guess. Is she all right?" He asked Newt and Newt shook his head. I was too tired to move my head up from the table. "We should probably get her to the med room." Newt got up from his seat and grabbed me by my arm. I didn't really have the energy anymore so I let him pull me up. I was fairly unsteady on my legs and I had trouble keeping myself up. Minho grabbed my other arm and put it over his shoulder. They dragged me over to the main building and let me to the med room I was in before. Newt laid me down on the bed and felt my head again. I vaguely heard Newt talking to Minho. "We should get Clint, she is burning up. I'll go get him, you watch over her." Minho let out a sigh and ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair. I felt him tucking at my shoes to get them off. I felt someone put a wet towel on my head, I wanted to see who did it, but I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. The last thing I saw was Teresa face as everything went black and I fell into a restless sleep.

 _I was strapped to a bed inside a white room. People in scrubs were walking around and two guards were besides my bed. I tried to struggle against the straps but it was no use I couldn't move. My body felt limp. "Please don't do this to me." I was crying but the guards ignored me. The lady with the blonde hair came up to me and stroked my hair. "They are getting ready for your procedure. I'm sorry we had to sedate you but you were getting out of hand. Don't worry now; it will all be over soon." She kept stroking my hair lovingly and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I don't want to forget. Please don't make me forget." A man in scrubs came towards and pulled a device from the ceiling over my head. "We are ready to begin."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I moaned as I turned around in my bed, my body aching all over. When I opened my eyes I saw Minho sleeping in the chair next to my bed. I guess it was morning now by the way the sun was shining through the small window. Minho looked so peaceful and his hair was still in perfect shape. I caught myself staring at him. His breathing was slow, his strong chest slowly moving up and down. The top button of his blouse open, and his sleeves rolled up. Showing off his amazing biceps. I couldn't help myself, the guy was in perfect condition and I'm a teenage girl with hormones.

"Are you done drooling over me yet, princess?" He said smiling with a cocky voice as I saw him opening up one eye. The guy sure had a big ego. "No I don't think so." I said sarcastically. "What happened last night?" I went to sit up straight as did Minho. I was still wearing his denim blouse that smelled like a forest and musk. "You had a fever and passed out. You slept nearly 10 hours now; do you feel any better yet?" He leaned over and put his hand on my forehead to check if I was still warm. I nodded my head, I felt fine really. A bit tired but nothing like how I felt yesterday. He seemed satisfied with my temperature and leaned back in his chair.

"They found a small backpack between the supplies yesterday with your name on it." Minho got up from the chair and walked over to a small dresser. He picked up a small blue backpack and threw it at me. I quickly opened it to see what was inside. I pulled out extra underwear, an extra shirt and a pair of shorts. There was also a hairbrush stuffed in it and a bottle of pills. When I looked at the inscription on the bottle my face turned red. Minho saw the embarrassment on my face and cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong, what did they sent you?" I threw him the bottle and he had a faint blush when he read it. "Well I guess you should be thankful that they sent something like this." Minho said with a smirk.

The bottle of pills read Period control, one pill a week. Minho threw the bottle back at me and I took one pill out of it. I grabbed a glass of water that was on my night stand and quickly swallowed the pill. "Better not waste them then." I smiled as Minho was pacing around the room. I looked around the bag to see if there was anything else in it when I saw a small note hidden in one of the smaller pockets. Minho was making me nervous with him pacing around. "Could you stop pacing, you are making me nervous. What's wrong?" Minho settled for leaning against the wall instead, he crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "You just scared us, greenie. You kept screaming in your sleep. Does the name Teresa tell you anything?" Minho asked me with concern in his voice.

I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to share my dreams with him, because I can barely remember anything myself. I still had my hand on the note in the backpack. Suddenly it felt like a bad idea to take it out in front of Minho. So I let it go and decided to read it later when I have a moment alone. Minho and Newt have been nice to me so far, but I still don't know if I can trust them.

"I don't know Minho. I was kind of out of it, so I don't remember."

I felt bad for lying but really what else could I do? Tell him the truth and let him think that I was crazy? Or not to be trusted?

"So the name doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No it doesn't, now are you done questioning me?" I snapped at him a little harder then I had meant to, but I wanted him off my back for now. He gave me a look that showed he felt like I wasn't telling him everything but he let it go for now. "Yeah I'm done. Let's go get breakfast from Frypan. I'll hand you over to Newt then." I sighed at him. "Fine, but I don't need a babysitter."

I put my extra clothes and stuff back into the backpack and strapped it on my back. Minho was leaning against the door waiting for me to get ready. As I was putting my shoes on I kept sneaking in a few looks at Minho. The boy just looked so good standing there casually leaning against the door. He was wearing a blue button up blouse with rolled up sleeves so his strong arms were showing. Ok Lizzy, focus, don't let your hormones get the best of you. When I was all set and ready, I got up from the bed. I stood still for one moment as it felt like the world was spinning a bit too fast but luckily it passed. Minho held the door open to the hallway. "Ladies first." he smirked and I punched him in the arm as I walked past him.

We made our way to the kitchen area outside and lots of boys were already eating their breakfast. Minho handed me an empty plate again, just like yesterday, only this time there was no line. We could move straight up to Frypan. "Well good morning sunshine, you gave us quite a scare yesterday. How's my favorite sister doing today?" Frypan was laughing as he was flipping an omelet in his pan. He made me smile, he was so adorable. "I'm your only sister Fry." I said to him as he put two large omelets on my plate. "Exactly the reason why you are my favorite." I only had met Frypan once but already he made me feel like I had known him for a long time. Minho just looked sad as he saw my plate. "Seriously Frypan? She gets extra again?" Minho let out an annoyed sigh and made a pout face. "Just until she gets more meat on her." Frypan smiled and turned around to get more eggs from a basket.

Minho and I walked over to Newt who was sitting alone at a table. I went to sit across from Newt and Minho plopped down next to me. "Morning, love. How are you feeling?" Newt said with a smile as he was picking at his food. "I'm much better then yesterday. Thank you." I noticed that the doors in the walls were already open again. "So the walls only close at night?" I asked Newt but he just nodded his head as a response. Minho quickly finished his breakfast and ran back to Frypan to get a small leather backpack from him. I saw him stuffing some food and water in it. I watched him put the backpack on his back and strapping it tightly over his chest. He ran back to me and Newt. "I have to go running now; I'm already a bit late because of the greenie here needing a babysitter. You got this now, Newt?" Newt grinned at Minho and gave him a nod. "Good that." I just gave him a glare. "I already said I don't need a babysitter." I protested but Minho just patted me on the shoulder and took off running to the west wall opening.

"Don't think of it as me babysitting you, love. But you are stuck with me today. Let's go I have something to show you." I quickly shoved the last of my omelet in my mouth and stood up to walk besides Newt. "So where are we going?" Pieces of omelet flew out of my mouth as my mouth was way to full to be talking. "Minho wasn't kidding when he said you have no manners, love." Newt was laughing out loud and bumped into my shoulder. "So how come Minho gets to go beyond the wall?" I looked at Newt walking with his limp. "Minho is a Runner; it's his job to go out in the Maze."

We were walking towards the wall behind the animals. When we got closer to the wall Newt grabbed a knife from his belt. My eyes shot open and I took a step back. "What are you doing?!" I took a defensive stance and was ready to run away. Did he just seriously take me away from the rest of the boys to draw a knife on me? "Wow wait Elisabeth, this is not what you think. Calm down, love. I wanted to show you our tradition. Look at the wall, please." He put the knife down against his body and pointed to the wall. On the wall I saw the names from probably all the boys that lived here. I saw Newt his name and Minho, also Gally and a lot of names I didn't know yet. Some were crossed out. "Why are these crossed out?" I let my hand run over them. "They are dead."

Newt let his head fall down obviously sad about the boys they lost. I sort of felt like an idiot now that I thought that Newt brought me here to attack me. "I'm sorry for thinking you would hurt me. I just... I didn't... I wasn't thinking." I stumbled over my words because I was slightly embarrassed. "It's all right Elisabeth, I understand why you don't trust us yet." he handed me the knife and gave a pat on an empty space on the wall. "You should put your name on it. You're one of us now. Whether you like it or not." I raised the knife to the wall and stuck the point it. "I'm beginning to like it." I smiled at Newt as he went to sit in the grass, waiting for me to carve my name in the wall. I spent about 15 minutes trying to get my name on the wall; it was a lot harder than I thought. Newt helped me with the last letters because I just didn't have the strength in my arms anymore. "All done, love. Now let's go and I'll show you around all the important places here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _"All done, love. Now let's go and I'll show you around all the important places here."_

"We call this building the Blood house; I guess I don't have to tell you why we named it like that." Newt held the door open for me but I wasn't really ready to go inside. "If this is where you kill animals then I really don't want to go inside." I took a step back and crossed my arms. Just the thought of seeing something dead made me sick to my stomach. "It's all right; I'll just call out Winston so you can meet him." Newt took a step inside and I heard him calling out to Winston. A few seconds later a boy came outside with a warm brown skin and dark hair. He was a head taller than me and his face was covered in acne. "Morning greenie." he wiped his hands off at some old cloth and stuck his hand out for me to shake it. His hands were still dirty though, I even think I saw blood on them. "I'm going to pass on the handshake, sorry." I put my hands behind my back and looked over to Newt who was just laughing at Winston. "You should know better than to offer a lady a dirty hand, Winston." Winston laughed it off as well and walked past us to show me the different animals.

I went over to pet a sheep and Winston told me more about the animals. I felt kind of sad that they have to kill them but I also understand that we wouldn't have a chicken sandwich otherwise. We said our goodbyes to Winston and Newt dragged me away from the sheep. It was so cute I could just pet it all day. Newt showed me around the glade some more and introduced me to some other keepers. I already met Gally, keeper of builders, when he had dragged me to the slammer. Zart was keeper of the track hoes and looked after the gardens. He seemed to be doing a good job at it, I saw lots of different vegetables and fruits.

We were walking to the kitchen to get some lunch, when I felt my bladder acting up. That's weird, I totally didn't go to the bathroom yet since I got here. But right now I couldn't ignore it any longer. "Newt, I have to pee." I grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Oh right, I'll show you the bathroom. Follow me, love." Newt leads the way as we went into the direction of the forest. "This looks nice." Newt leads me towards a small building near the forest. It was next to a big tree and it had one small window. When we walked inside there were three showers in one line and two doors which I assumed where toilets. The showers didn't have any curtains or walls. They reminded me of a gym. Which was weird because I can't remember ever going to the gym, yet I know what a changing room of a gym looks like.

"Well this is very open..." I looked at Newt as I nudged my head towards the shower heads. "Yeah I guess it is. We never thought about putting up a curtain or something. We're all boys so we didn't really care." Newt had a big smile on his face and ran his hand through his long blonde locks. I went into one of the toilets and noticed they didn't have locks on the doors. "And no locks! Nice!" I said sarcastically as I hurried up. "Don't worry, love. I'm standing guard for you now, am I not?" I could hear the smirk on his face in his British voice. I flushed the toilet and stepped outside, pushing Newt who had been leaning against my door. "Well great to know that I need take a chaperone with me whenever I need to go to the toilet." I rolled my eyes at Newt and he seemed amused with my attitude.

I walked over to the sink to wash my hands when I noticed the mirror above the sink. I saw my reflection and was actually kind of shocked. I had no clue what I looked like and hadn't even thought about it. I saw Newt in the mirror standing behind me, leaning against the door, just watching me discover myself. I touched my face to make sure it was really mine. "Pretty sight, isn't she?" Newt smirked and it made me blush. I had bright green eyes with long lashes. My strawberry blonde hair was slightly curled and came all the way over my breasts. I had full lips and that's when I noticed the huge bruise that was on my cheek. "What the hell is this?!" I turned my head to get a better look. The bruise was already healing, getting slightly yellow at the edges. "Yeah, you were already so bruised up we figured it was better not to tell you. But it seems like you really had to fight somebody off."

I saw flashes of the guards that took me and put my hand over my cheek. A tear streamed down my face and I grabbed the sink. Newt was behind me in a second and grabbed my shoulders. "Hey, it's ok. You're safe here." I turned around and put my arms around Newt his waist, pushing my head into his chest I started sobbing. Suddenly it was just all too much to take in. I had been taken against my will and send up here to live inside an enclosed space with a bunch of boys with no way out. And the worst part was that I didn't even remember anything. I just had some flashes of what might have happened but I had no way to be sure. I had felt Newt his body tense up when I hugged him but now he was soothingly stroking his hands through my hair. "Shhh, its ok, love. Calm down." his voice was smooth and calming. My tears stopped flowing and I felt a bit better. I let go of Newt and looked at his brown eyes. Newt seemed so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I wonder if he had the same feeling about me. "What did we do to deserve being sent in here?" Newt stroked one tear away from my cheek with his hand. "I don't know, sweetheart. That's for all of us to find out. Now how about we go get that lunch now, ok?" I nodded my head and grabbed his arm as we walked towards the kitchen.

A small young chubby boy was standing in front of me as I waited for my turn to get food. When he noticed I was standing behind him he turned around and I looked into his big blue sparkling eyes. "Hey Elisabeth! I hope you like soup!" his voice was filled with excitement and it was hard not to crack a smile at the young boy. "Yeah I guess I like soup. What's your name?" I held out my hand so he could shake it and introduce himself. "My names Chuck. I was the greenie before you! Do you want to sit with me for lunch?" I looked behind to Newt looking for approval and he just smiled and nodded his head. "Sure, we will sit with you." Frypan handed us a bowl of tomato soup and we went to sit at a table. Chuck was talking enthusiastically about lots of things and Newt just smiled as Chuck was making me laugh. It was hard not to like this kid, he was funny and seemed so happy. When lunch was over Chuck went back to cleaning, apparently he was a Slopper and that meant he had to clean everything. "I have to go to the gardens, Zart won't be happy that I already missed a whole morning because I had to give someone here the greenie tour." He winked and I followed him to the gardens. "So greenie means being the new kid?" I asked Newt as I walked besides him. "Yeah it does. We get a new greenie every month. Usually only boys though. You're the first girl." I laughed and bumped his shoulder. "So I've noticed. Why do you think they sent a girl now?" Newt thought long before he answered. "I don't know really. Alby has been trying to figure it out, but really we have nothing."

I plopped down on the grass close to where Newt was weeding a plant. He told me not to do any work yet. Alby had ordered that I should get some more rest after what happened last night. I felt fine really, only had a light headache, but other than that I was all right. I also have gotten over the shock of being here. Sure it was all weird and new, but the Glade didn't seem all that bad. The boys had a good thing going on here, with the animals and the gardens. They actually all seemed pretty happy going about their day and doing their jobs. Newt was obviously getting hot from his work and took his shirt off. He still had a tank top on that he had under his shirt. He caught me staring at him and threw his shirt on the ground next to me with a smirk. I smiled back but didn't stop staring. Newt had nicely toned arms that kept flexing as he took the weeds out of the ground. "You enjoying the view there, love?" he stood up and went to get a shovel that was leaning against a tree nearby. "Very." I shouted to him and grinned. Honestly, the boys here weren't all that bad to look at. I removed the blue backpack that I still had on my back. Maybe now would be a good time to read the hidden note. Newt was too distracted with gardening anyways. I rummaged through the clothes in the backpack and quickly found the note. Slowly I took it out, trying not to draw Newt's attention to it. I opened the note and noticed the small black letters on it.

 _Lizzy,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there when they took you._

 _We will do everything we can to keep you safe._

 _ **Don't go inside the Maze.**_

 _I love you,_

 _Never forget that._

 _Thomas_

I read the note another three times. Thomas? Who the hell is that? Why can't I remember him? He was obviously important to me or he wouldn't have written down that he loved me. I only can remember bits and pieces of Teresa and now I have another person to worry about. I quickly hid the note back into the backpack. Newt saw my shocked face and walked over to me. "What's wrong? What do you have there?" I closed the backpack and put up a fake smile. "Oh nothing, I was just looking at the limited clothing choices I have." Newt cocked an eyebrow like he didn't really believed me. "I swear one extra shirt and a pair of shorts? Guess I'll be stealing a lot more clothes around here." I tucked on Minho's denim blouse to make my point. "Yeah right, like he is not going to want that back." Newt laughed as he pointed to the blouse I was wearing. He went back to work and I grabbed his shirt that was lying on the ground next to me. "Hey hey, you are stealing already?" He called out and threw a strawberry at me. "Relax; I'm just making it a pillow." I rolled up his shirt and put it under my head as I went to lie down in the grass. I heard Newt muttering something about it not being fair that he had to do all the work alone but I just chuckled and closed my eyes.

 _"None of this is fair." a brown haired boy was pacing the room in front of me. I was sitting on a bed with my head in my hands. "We weren't supposed to be going in the maze." he went up to a wall and smashed his fist into it. That didn't scare me though, I felt safe with him, knowing he would never hurt me. I was sad that they were going to be breaking us up. Tears were streaming down my face and when the boy noticed that he came up to me and crouched in front of me. He lovingly stroked his hand over my cheek to catch any fallen tears. "I wish I could protect you from them, Lizzy." he sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug. "I don't want to go in there, Thomas." my mouth was saying the words on its own, like I wasn't really here. Thomas grabbed my chin and placed a sweet kiss on my lips._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My longest chapter so far! This story has been getting lots of views so far, and I even gained my first follower! Yay :D Thank you for that.

I really also would like to hear your opinions about, or your thoughts about the story. Do you like where it is going, are you allready hoping she will end up with someone? Let me know and you might inspire me :D

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _Thomas grabbed my chin and placed a sweet kiss on my lips._

I woke up to the sight of Newt standing above me. "Are you ok, love? You were crying in your sleep." I quickly wiped the tears from my face as I was thinking about my dream. Bits and pieces were already fading away but I still remembered the kiss the brown haired boy gave me. I felt my face heat up at the thought of the kiss and quickly got up to my feet. "I'm fine really, must have had an awful dream or something." Again I decided not to share my dreams with anyone. It would only cause more confusion and I'm not even sure if they are dreams or memories. I touched my lips with my fingers softly, I could still feel Thomas his soft lips on mine. Were these dreams helping me remember? I tried to come up with more memories but my mind went blank again.

"Ok, well you look a bit flustered, you sure the fever isn't back?" Newt pressed his hand against my forehead to check for a fever. I removed his hand from my head and put my hands on my hips. "I'm fine, _mom._ " I said sarcastically and stuck my tongue out. Newt gave me a small bump on my shoulder and smiled. "Someone has to look out for you, love." I nodded my head and smiled. It was nice knowing that after only being here for 2 days I knew Minho and Newt had my back. "So why don't you show me how to help you with the garden?" The next two hours I was helping Newt tending to the garden. He had me do some light work as he was still scared I would push myself to much.

"Do you seriously have dirt on my shirt now, princess?" Minho yelled at me as he came running up to me and Newt. I had been sitting on the grass resting as Newt was cleaning up the weeds. I turned my body around to look at Minho coming to a stop behind me. He let his body drop to the ground next to me and lay flat on his back catching his breath. "And here I was thinking you were in good shape." I smirked at him and gave him a slap on his stomach. He faked being hurt by my slap as he put both his hands on his stomach. "I would like to see you try to run all day, princess." he said in between breaths.

"So what exactly are you doing out there all day?" I asked him hoping to get more answers about this place. "Just trying to find a way out." He said casually as he hoisted his body of the ground and went to sit beside me. "So how long are you going to keep my shirt?" I shared a knowing look with Newt and he gave me a wink. "Well I don't know really, I kind of think it looks better on me anyways, don't you agree Newt?" Newt chuckled and smirked at Minho. "Please leave me out of this." He laughed and went to the shed nearby to clean up the gardening tools. "So how was your second day in the glade?" Minho asked nicely as he proceeded to pat some dirt from his blouse I was wearing. "Well it was interesting. This morning I thought Newt was trying to kill me and then I had to listen to Winston talking about killing animals so it was a pleasant day." I slapped Minho's hand away as he was still trying to get dirt of me. "Newt trying to kill you? Why would you think that?" he laughed at me for thinking that Newt would do me any harm. "Well he took me to the wall and grabbed a knife. I didn't know it was for carving my name." I rolled my eyes at Minho for laughing at me.

"So your name is on the wall now? Guess that really makes you one of us now." he smiled as he got up and straightened his clothes. He put out his hand for me and helped me up from the ground. Minho wasn't as tall as Newt but he still was a head taller than me. Only Chuck seemed to be of my height, but I'm sure he would still grow taller. Newt came walking back from the shed, his limp showing in his walk. "I'm going to hit the showers, get this dirt of me. Can you watch her for now, Minho?" Minho nodded and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Sure, we'll go get some dinner and meet you later." I waved at Newt as Minho dragged me with him to the kitchen area.

It didn't take long before Chuck joined us at our table. He looked at Minho full with admiration and his eyes lit up when Minho gave him a smile. Minho and I ate our dinner as Chuck was babbling about his day in the glade. Chuck really was a nice distraction and felt like the most normal thing around here. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me from a distant. I looked at the culprit and saw the Creeper staring at me. He really did give me the chills so I tried to ignore it. Newt joined us for dinner with fresh new clothes, his hair still wet from the shower. Suddenly I felt really dirty seeing him so clean. "Guys I really would like a shower as well, but how are we going to fix the no lock problem?"

Chuck didn't have to think a second about his response. "I can stand guard for you, Lizzy." he smiled, which gave him dimples in his chubby cheeks. "I think Chuck is the man for the job then, because I have to go to the map room." Newt agreed with Minho. "I have a meeting with Alby so Chuck, the job is yours." Newt gave Chuck a pat on the back and went to the homestead to meet with Alby. Minho gave me a wink and ran to a concrete building. I smiled at Chuck and we made our way to the edge of the forest where the small bathroom building was at. I made my way inside and checked the toilet stalls to make sure no boys were there. Chuck closed the door behind me and went to lean against it on the outside. "Thanks for doing this, Chuck. I'll try to hurry up."

I walked over to the sink to look in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my clothes were dirty. I even had some dirt on my cheeks. I hung Minho's blouse over one of the toilet doors, and the rest of my clothes I put in a corner with my backpack. I turned on one of the showers and was happily surprised that the water was a little bit warm. I let the water run over my body and put my head under the water stream. I saw a few bottles of shampoo and body wash on the ground. I guess these also get send up here with the weekly supplies. These were all for boys though but anything is better than nothing.

I put the shampoo in my hair and washed away all the dirt. I was kind of zoning out, just enjoying the warm water, when I suddenly heard a thump outside the door. "Chuck? You ok?" I called out but he didn't answer me. I quickly took Minho's blouse from the toilet door and put it on. I made my way over to the door to check on Chuck when it slowly opened. Fear crept through me and I took a step back. The boy who had creeped me out yesterday at dinner stepped inside with an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here, where is Chuck?" he took a step in my direction and I took another step back, clutching Minho's blouse to my body. Thank god it was long enough to be a dress. "I thought about our little encounter yesterday and it just didn't sit right with me." he took another step closer and I was already standing with my back against the sink. I was looking around for something to grab to defend myself, but there really wasn't anything inside here. "I thought maybe I could show you how nice I can be to you." he was now standing in front of me and put his hand up to stroke my cheek.

I turned my head away and tried to step around him. He grabbed me by the arms and pushed me up against the wall. I tried to fight him off but he didn't even budge, he was to strong. He pushed his lips forcefully on mine and moved one hand to the back of my head to deepen the kiss. When he pulled back to catch his breath, I cried out for help but he quickly put one hand over my mouth. "Shh shh, you wouldn't want anyone to interrupt now, would you?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes as his free hand was making his way up at the back of my thigh, landing on my bare butt. "Please don't..." I said against his hand and I started to sob. He pulled both my legs up and adjusted them around his waist, pinning me against the wall, with his hips between my legs. He grinded his hips against me and I could feel he was hard. "Come on, you will like it, I'm sure." his hot breath was against my neck and he made the mistake of taking his hand away from my mouth to put it on the back of my head to pull me in for another kiss. As soon as his hand moved I let out an ear deafening scream. That caused him to drop me to my feet in shock. He took a step back, surprised by the sudden sound and clutched his ears. "What the hell!" I'm sure the whole glade heard me and I fell to the ground when the creeper smacked me hard across my face. Blood spat out of my mouth and I felt lightheaded. Suddenly I heard the door being pushed open and Gally threw his body on top of Bill. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Gally's face was red with anger and he punched Bill in the head with his fist. Gally seemed to have done the job as Bill was knocked out with only one blow. I heard multiple footsteps coming our way, and my eyes looked at Gally with panic. "Please, they can't see me like this." I let out a sob as Gally helped me get off the ground. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Gally took hold of my chin and turned my head around to look at my bruised cheek that was now burning red. "I'm ok, just please I want to get dressed."

I walked over to my backpack and pulled out the extra pair of shorts, underwear, and extra shirt. Gally pulled Bill of the ground and dragged him over to the door. I quickly went inside one of the toilet stalls and got dressed. Minho's blouse was dirty and wet now so I stuffed it inside the backpack along with my other dirty clothes. I got out from the toilet stall and walked over to the mirror. My hair was clinging to my face as it was still soaking wet from the shower. My cheek was burning and my lips were all red and puffed up from the violent kiss.

"Let me in, Gally!" I heard Minho screaming against Gally. I heard a lot of boys outside the bathroom and I wondered if Chuck was ok. I gathered all my courage and walked up to the door. I slowly pushed it open and Gally took a step forward to let me pass through. I saw Chuck lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by a few boys. "Oh my god, is Chuck all right?" before I could finish my sentence I was pulled into a big hug by Minho. "Are you seriously worrying about Chuck now? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? He didn't... Did he..?" I knew what Minho was really asking me and I shook my head. "Thank god Gally came when he did." I turned around to Gally and put my arm on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me." A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "Anytime, sister. Nobody is going to hurt you on my watch." I totally had misjudged Gally, thinking he was a jerk when he was my savior now. All the boys just felt like they were my long lost friends. Well not all of them.

"Throw his ass in the slammer!" I heard Alby's voice thunder in the distance as three boys were already dragging Bill away. "I ruined your shirt." I said in a hushed voice to Minho as I pulled the blouse out of my backpack and gave it to him. "Like I care about some stupid shirt now, I'm just glad the shuckface didn't get the chance to..." his voice went soft at the end and he balled his fist, clearly upset with what almost happened. I crouched down next to chuck; Clint was already trying to wake him up as well. "Seems like Bill hit him hard in the head." Clint stated and went to grab some water from the bathroom. I stroked some hair away from Chuck's face and softly patted his cheeks. He let out a groan and slowly his eyes fluttered open. "He's waking up!" I let out happily. Chuck slowly got up and a few boys helped him get to his feet. "Wow, what happened?" he said as he grabbed his head. Newt was the one who spoke up. "Bill punched you on the head to knock you out. Then he went inside the showers to assault Elisabeth. Luckily Gally was nearby when he heard her scream and saved her." Chuck his eyes widened in shock and he was tearing up. "Oh shuck, Lizzy, I'm so sorry, I was supposed to keep you safe." Chuck was sobbing between words, obviously feeling extremely guilty. I pulled Chuck into a hug and stroked his curly brown hair. "It's ok Chuck. It's not your fault."

Alby's deep voice bellowed through the glade. "All right everyone; get back to your own business. Bill got his shuckface in the slammer and tomorrow morning we will have a gathering about him. Let this be a warning to anyone who tries to hurt Elisabeth. It will not go unpunished." Alby said as he stormed towards the slammer, probably to check on Bill. The rest of the boys slowly made their ways towards their hammocks. The sun was totally behind the walls now, and the walls had closed up already as well. Darkness was slowly settling in and a few boys went to light some torches. I let out a yawn and Chuck did the same. "I'm really sorry, Lizzy." he said with his eyes focused on the ground. I gave him a small peck in his forehead. "Get some sleep Chuck; you need to rest your head." I told him and he slowly made his way over to his sleeping spot.

Minho was talking to Gally about him creating a lock so this won't happen again. Gally agreed and promised to make it his priority first thing in the morning. Gally left and I was left standing with just Minho and Newt. The two obviously didn't know what to say and were awkwardly waiting for me to speak up. "Guys, I'm fine now really. I'm just tired." Newt put his hand on my shoulder and I tensed up. He noticed the change in my body and pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry." he said and ran his hand through his hair. "No, it's ok, I know I don't have to be scared of you guys." I gave them both a small smile and crossed my arms. "Can we please go to the homestead now?" They agreed and Minho threw his arms around me and I snuggled in his side, taking in the comfort he gives me. We were slowly making our way to the homestead when we saw Alby coming from the slammer walking to us. "The guy has lost his mind. He keeps screaming that Elisabeth wanted it, that she is his, and that nothing will keep him away from her." Alby's words sent a cold shiver through my body.

"That's not true, he forced himself on me. And when I fought back he smacked me." I pointed to the bruise on my face and showed Alby the markings Bill left on my legs. I was wearing shorts so he had no trouble seeing the bruises that were forming on my legs. I looked like a mess, I still had the bruises on my arms from fighting off the guards, and now my face and legs were newly bruised. I should try to stay out of trouble so my body can heal. "We know, Elisabeth. Nobody believes his side of the story, we all saw how he acted at dinner the other night. Tomorrow at the gathering I will propose we banish him, and we will take a vote." He looked over at Newt and gave a small nod. "Elisabeth, I need you to stay with Newt tonight. He has his own room in the homestead. It's the only way I know off to keep you safe for now." I nodded my head and Alby went on his way. "I have to go to sleep as well now; I'll check on you first thing in the morning ok?" Minho said as he pulled me into a hug and went to his sleeping spot outside. Newt smiled at me and bumped softly into my shoulder. "Guess we are roomies for now." Something about Newt made me feel safe.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you Elsa for being the first one to review my story! I made me jump around alittle hahah. The boys do feel very protective over her, they always make sure someone is with her to watch over her.

So here is chapter eight allready! I hope you all enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight

" _Guess we are roomies for now." Something about Newt made me feel safe._

Newt leads me through the Homestead to his room. "How come you have your own room?" I looked around the room, it wasn't too big but very cozy. "Came with the job of being second in command." Newt walked over to a small desk and leaned against it. "Look Lizzy, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. Minho and I should have never let you go shower alone with only Chuck to guard you." I noticed how he now was also calling me Lizzy, just like Chuck had done, and just like Teresa and Thomas had done. "It's not your fault, or anyone's fault for that matter. Only Bill is at fault."

I plopped down on the mattress that was on the floor. Newt let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "I still feel bad that we weren't there. I'm trying to make you feel safe and then this happens." he ran his hand through his long blonde locks. I didn't really want to talk about what happened with Bill anymore. "Can I ask you something weird?" Newt looked at me surprised, but nodded his head. "Do you feel like you know me?" I saw the look across his face and I knew he had felt the same way. "I do feel familiar with you. Like some deeper connection I can't explain." Newt shifted awkwardly against a dresser. "I know it is weird, but this place feels familiar. I just don't know why because I can't remember anything." Newt let out a sigh. "Yeah we all are dealing with that. Nobody can remember anything when they come out of the box, only their name." Newt gave a small smile that I just had to return. My body felt sore and tired, I really should get some rest.

"Do you maybe have an extra shirt I can use as a pajama? Shorts aren't really comfy to sleep in." Newt chuckled and that put a smile on my face. He was so handsome when he smiled.

He turned around to the small dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a long shirt and threw it over to me. I caught it mid air and got up from the ground to change. "Could you turn around?" I asked innocently and Newt turned around. I took off my shirt and shorts and pulled on Newt's shirt that was oversized on me. The shirt smelled of Newt, sweet with a hint of mint. "Ok all done." Newt turned back around and looked me over. "You really are tiny, my shirt looks like a dress." he laughed and took a step towards me to put a strand of loose hair behind my ear. I looked into his brown eyes and felt a blush come up.

He was standing so close to me it made my heart skip a beat. Newt was a really handsome boy that probably wouldn't have any trouble making any girl swoon over him. He softly caressed my bruised cheek and stared back into my bright green eyes. "I really hate Bill for doing that to you. I wish I could make it better, love." Newt said softly as he seemed oblivious to the effect he had on me. Standing this close to him and him being so sweet, it made my heart jump and my knees weak. It might also just be the aftereffect of what had happened. I had felt so bad that now I will do anything that will make me forget that and make me feel better again.

"Do you really mean that?" I said quietly, almost a whisper, as I put my hands on his strong chest. He nodded his head as he was ready to take a step back but I didn't let him. I swung my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes to plant a kiss on Newt his soft lips. I felt Newt his body tense up in surprise and his eyes widened in shock, but I didn't pull back until Newt grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled away. "What's wrong, don't you want this?" I asked him with a slight hint of hurt in my voice. Newt let out a small sigh and was breathing slightly faster. "I do want this, Lizzy. But I'm not sure if this is the right time for us to be doing this. After what just happened..." he let his eyes drop to the ground and put his hand behind his head. "I don't want to be reminded of what happened. I thought you understood that." I said a little too harshly and went back to the mattress on the ground.

I wanted him to help me, not reject me. I lie down on the mattress and let out an annoyed sigh. Newt had pulled his shirt off and threw it in a corner. He made his way over to the mattress and slowly lowered his body besides mine. The mattress was big enough for us both to be lying on it. He turned on his side to look at me with those brown beautiful eyes. "I want to help you, love. I'm just not sure if you can make these kinds of decisions right now. Besides you barely know me." I rolled over on my side as well so that our faces were only inches away again. "It doesn't feel like I don't know you, this feels good." Newt was being too sweet, and thinking this over way too much. My point in this was that I didn't want to think, I just wanted to feel. I touched his cheek with my hand, and moved my body closer to his, our faces almost touching. He didn't pull away or pushed me away, just stared at me with his brown eyes.

"Can't you just go along with this, and if it's a mistake we can deal with it later?" I said to him as I let my hand stroke up and down along his bare arm. I knew I was being needy, but right now I didn't care. I felt like I needed this, needed to feel loved and safe. "But what if I already know that this is a mistake?" Newt said softly as he ran his hand through my hair. I saw that he was thinking about giving in to me, so I brought my hand to the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. This time he wasn't tense or surprised, instead he kissed back. His hand ran through my hair and he pulled me in to deepen the kiss. I gave his tongue access and I lost myself in Newt. His soft lips and his sweet taste. This is what I needed. We pulled apart to catch our breath. "Does it still feel like a mistake to you?" I asked him as he smirked at me. "You should probably go to sleep." he said as he rolled on his back with a big smile. I pulled his arm around me and put my head on his chest, snuggling into his side. "Can I sleep like this?" I turned my head up to look at him. He let out a laugh and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Whatever you want, love." I closed my eyes and with my hand I was drawing circles on his stomach. He still had his tank top on but I could feel his abs under it. I felt his hand stroking my back up and down, and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. It didn't take me to long to fall asleep as well.

 _I saw flashes of glass walls with holographic information displayed on it. My eyes floated over it as one screen caught my eye. I was looking at the glade. Boys were going about their day without knowing they were being observed. I felt someone come up behind me and he planted a kiss on my cheek. "How's it going?" Thomas sat down next to me in a chair. "With the boys or me?" I said with a smirk as I typed in some commands on the computer. "With you of course, smartass." Thomas laughed and started up his workspace. "But I also want to know how the subjects are doing." He started up his screens so that he could also watch the glade. I stuck out my tongue to him and got up from my seat. I went to sit on his lap with both legs on one side, as he tried to type in something, trying to work around me. "The boys are fine; they can wait for a few minutes." I said as I looked into his hazel eyes and locked my lips with his. Thomas wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I shifted in his lap and that caused him to make a small moan. I cocked my eyebrow up at him and saw that Thomas had a blush on his face. "Sorry, it's just the position..." I giggled at his embarrassed look, and shifted again to tease him. He let out another moan before he pulled me in for another kiss. "God, can't you guys get a room?" Teresa giggled as she walked in and went to sit at her station. "Well I am going to my room; it's time for my break now." Thomas let out a grunt of disappointment. "Don't complain I'll be back soon." I gave him one last kiss and got up from his lap. He gave me a wink and went back to his work._


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9 allready! I'm really having alot of fun writing this, and seriously didn't think I could make it this far. It's my first time writing anything so it gives me great joy to see this story getting views, favorites and followers! Thanks for that!

And to Elsa, Thanks for reviewing again! I really wanted to bring out the good side in Gally, so she sometimes will have these little moments with him. He really sees her as his sister and so do alot of the other boys! I'm glad you enjoyed that :D

* * *

Chapter Nine

 _I gave him one last kiss and got up from his lap. He gave me a wink and went back to his work._

"Wake up, Lizzy." I let out a moan as I started to wake up. The dream about Thomas was fading away, but I could still feel the way his body felt under mine. I felt Newt his hand tenderly shaking my back. I was still lying on his chest and had my leg thrown over his lower body. My cheek felt a bit wet as I lifted my head to look at Newt. I wiped the saliva of my face and looked at the wet spot on his tank top. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I totally drooled on you." I pulled myself off Newt and went to sit up. Newt just laughed as he stood up from the mattress. "Good to know that you are literally drooling over me." He took off the tank top and went to the dresser to grab a new shirt. I got to my feet as well and stepped over to Newt. He was going through a drawer finding a shirt he liked. I put my hand on his shoulder and turned his body around to me. "Wow." His body was in very good shape, his abs nicely toned, and his chest as well. "There is no time to be drooling some more over me, love. I have something to show you." I nodded my head and turned around to get my clothes. I pulled on my shorts, and decided to stuff the front of Newt's shirt in my shorts. "You are keeping that one on?" Newt asked me as he straightened out his shirt. "Yeah, I think it looks good on me." I said with a smirk. "So what are you going to show me?"

Newt and I were walking towards the wall. It was still very early in the morning so all the boys were still asleep. The walls were still closed and the sun wasn't even showing over the walls yet. We got to the wall and it was covered in vines. Newt pulled some vines away and unveiled a window in the wall. "What's this?" I tapped the glass and put my hands against it to look. The window gave us a view inside the maze. I could see the walls of the maze, covered in vines as well. "We always show the greenies what's lurking in the maze, so they will think twice about running into the maze." I looked at the empty hallway of the maze. There was nothing there but vines and dirt.

I tapped the glass and that's when I heard it, a whirring and clicking sound. "Here it comes, love." Newt said with a bit of excitement in his voice. That's when I saw something coming around the corner. A big bulbous slimy creature rolled around the corner and was making his way to the window. The creature was huge and spikes were coming out if its body. When it stopped rolling all sort of appendages came from its body. It looked hideous and looked like it rolled straight out of someone's nightmare. When the creature spotted us it jumped at the window causing me to fall backwards into Newt. The creature disappeared out of sight and the hallway was empty again. The only thing left of it was the slime that was dripping from the window. "What the hell was that?!" I screamed at Newt and turned around to face him. "Calm down, love. It can't get to you from there. We call it a griever and it is the reason you can't go out into the maze." my breathing was fast because I was still spooked from what I just saw. "But why are you risking boys to go inside the maze when there is that thing creeping inside of it? What about Minho?" I was freaking out and couldn't calm my breathing. Newt pulled me into a hug to calm me down. "Calm down, love, before you get a panic attack. The grievers hardly ever come out during the day." I put my arms around Newt his waist and breathed in his smell. The sweet smell that was Newt. I let go of Newt and let out a sigh. I never want to set foot in that maze.

"Should we talk about last night?" I said awkwardly as Newt and I were walking to the kitchen for breakfast. I didn't really know how Newt felt about what happened last night, I kind of felt like I took advantage of him. "I don't know, love. I think we should just keep it between us." I agreed with Newt on that. When we came near the kitchen Minho came running to us. "How are you, princess? Did you get some sleep?" I nodded my head and smiled at Minho. He looked me over, saw that I was wearing Newt's shirt, and then looked over to Newt. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it. "Well good, let's go eat some breakfast then."

We went to sit with Chuck who was already back to being his exciting self. Like yesterday hadn't really happened. It did all seem like it was just a bad dream, but the bruising on my cheek and legs were evidence that it had been real. I poked at my breakfast while listening to Chuck going on about how he almost convinced Frypan to make us muffins. A boy came over to our table, looking like he was in a hurry. "Are you ready to go Minho?" The blonde boy asked while impatiently tapping his fingers on the table. He looked over to me and his annoyed look left his face. "Oh hey, good morning. How are you doing? My name is Ben." he stuck his hand out and I grabbed and gave it a quick shake. "I'm fine, thanks. My name's Elisabeth." I let go of his hand and went back to my food. "It's kinda hard not knowing who you are. I'm sorry for what Bill did yesterday. The shuckface deserves one hell of a punishment." he said with a small smile. "Thanks." I didn't know what else to say to that. Minho shoved the last bit of food in his mouth and looked at Newt. "You know where I stand, right? I give you my vote for the gathering, ok?" Newt nodded at Minho and Minho gave Newt a pat on his back. "Good that, brother." Newt said and gave Minho a pat back. "Have a good run." I said waving to Minho as he and Ben made their way into the Maze. "So for how long has Minho been running the maze?" I asked curiously at Newt. He gave a small sigh before answering. "For nearly three years now." My eyes widened in shock. They have been stuck inside here for three years? "Just how big is that maze?" Chuck was silent as well waiting for an answer from Newt. I nearly forgot that Chuck was the greenie before me, so he might not have known any of this as well. "It's not the size of the maze that makes it difficult. It's the fact that the maze changes over night." I let my head rest on my hands. How are we ever going to get out of here? "No time to sulk, sweetheart. You have to come to the gathering with me." We said our goodbyes to Chuck and made our way over to the Homestead.

The other keepers were already waiting inside a big enough room in the Homestead. The chairs were aligned in a circle, and Bill was strapped on one of the chairs. His eyes lit up once he saw me enter the room, and he smiled that devilish grin of his. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess, like he had just waked up, but hadn't gotten any sleep at all. His dark blue eyes were focused on me the entire time as I went to sit besides Gally. I took in a deep breath and focused my eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at Bill. "It's alright Elisabeth." I heard Gally say softly next me. "He won't hurt you anymore." Newt took his place next to Alby, grabbing a notepad from his chair, ready to write everything down. Newt was sitting across from me, so I could make him my focus point in the room. He smiled at me and I gave him a smile back. His brown eyes were staring me over and I felt a little blush come on. I thought about his soft lips on mine, like they were yesterday. I wonder if Newt was thinking about it as well because I saw a blush coming on his face. Alby snapped us out off our stare and took the lead in the gathering.

"We are here today to pass judgment over our fellow glader Bill. He has broken one of the most important rules, which is to never hurt another glader. Yesterday he attacked Elisabeth in the showers and tried to force himself on her. I suggest we banish his shuckface out in the maze." The boys all seemed to agree with Alby. The keepers all gave their vote. Gally scoffed when his turn came. "I don't understand that we even need to talk about this. He broke the rule, let's just banish him." The boys never even asked me anything, so I don't really know why I needed to be here. Bill never said anything. He was just staring intensely at me, making me shift uncomfortably in my chair. "Elisabeth, I would like to hear what you think about this as well." Alby broke the stare I was having with Bill. "I just want him gone." I simply said, not really wanting to go deeper on the subject. Alby's scowl was directed at Bill now. "So do you have anything to say for yourself, shank?" Bill's gaze left me as he looked up at Alby. "I will find a way to get her, even if you banish me." His dark voice gave me chills and I grabbed Gally's hand for comfort. He gave it a little squeeze and gave a small smile. "I won't let him get to you, don't worry." Gally whispered before releasing my hand. Alby sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Well I guess that settles it, tonight we banish him. Everybody go get back to your jobs. Gally put him in the slammer, will you?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And here is Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

" _Well I guess that settles it, tonight we banish him. Everybody go get back to your jobs._ _Gally put him in the slammer, will you?"_

Newt walked over to me and we walked outside together. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. Nobody survives a night in the maze." I gave him a small smile that wasn't really convincing. I would feel a lot safer when that Bill guy is banished, but for now he is still inside the slammer. "So how about we get you to your first job try out?" That actually made me a bit excited. I was getting kind of bored with doing nothing, and I really want to contribute to the glade. "Frypan has been bugging Alby about needing you, so I'm going to hand you over to Frypan for the day." I was really happy that things weren't awkward between me and Newt. "Ok, sounds like fun." Newt threw his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the kitchen together. I liked being this close to him.

"So you'll be helping me make lunch today, Elisabeth." Frypan gave a big smile and gave me a pat on my back. "Guess so, what are we making?" Frypan showed me around the small kitchen and told me where to find all the supplies. We were making bacon and eggs sandwiches, my mouth watered already just thinking about it. Frypan had me peel all the eggs, which was actually pretty boring. "So what's going on between you and Newt?" Frypan just asked bluntly and that made me blush. I was not expecting him to ask me about Newt. "What do you mean?" I tried to play it off cool, because really I didn't even know what was going on between Newt and me. Or that it was obvious to other people. "Oh come on, I saw the way he looked at you at the gathering, and you at him." I tried to hide my blush by turning my back at Frypan and continue with my eggs. "I don't know what you are talking about." Frypan laughed as he was cutting the bacon to pieces. "Keep telling yourself that, sister."

When lunch came around I helped Frypan fill up the plates of the hungry boys. This also gave all the boys a chance to talk to me, which they happily did. I learned so many new names, that I am positive I already forgot at least half of them. At least all the boys were nice, not one of them had the creepy look that Bill had in his eyes. Newt and Chuck were the last in line to get their food. "Hey guys, look I made this." I gave them both their plates back, now full with my delicious food. I grabbed a plate for myself and went to sit with them. "This looks really nice, Lizzy!" I gave him a big proud smile. "It's really good as well, love. Nice job." Newt said when he didn't have his mouth full with the bacon egg sandwich. Frypan gave me wink from the kitchen and went on to clean up. "So I take it you don't want to try out for any other jobs?" Newt laughed and he bumped me in the shoulder with his. "I'm good with helping Frypan. We had a lot of fun." I was really happy with being in the kitchen as my job. "Good that." Newt responded and went on to ask Chuck about his day so far.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!"

All the boys that were eating suddenly shot up from their feet. I looked at Newt with horror in my eyes. The screaming was coming from the maze. We all got up and ran for the west door. The door that Minho and Ben had went in this morning. "HELP!" When we came to a stop at the opening we saw Minho dragging Ben across the floor. He had just turned a corner and still had a long way to go before he was outside the maze. Newt didn't hesitate and ran inside to help Minho. A few other boys went after Newt and took Ben over from Minho who looked exhausted. Ben looked like he was dying. His face was bruised up and he had a huge puncture wound on his body. Minho collapsed on the grass next to me and was gasping for air. "What the hell happened?!" Newt crouched down besides Minho waiting for him to catch his breath. "A shucking griever caught us by surprise and stung Ben" A few boys gasped when they heard that a griever had come out during the day. "I thought you said they only came out at night, Newt? You told me they would be safe!" I nearly screamed at Newt. I knew he wasn't at fault, but I was still a bit mad. "Shuck, they usually don't, Lizzy. I have to go to Ben, get him the serum. Stay with Minho, love." Newt ran as fast as he could with his limp to the med room where the other boys brought Ben. "Are you ok?" Minho was laying spread out on his back in the grass. Still breathing heavy and his shirt was ripped at the bottom. "I will be. I just need to catch my breath. I never had to drag a body with me before." I sat beside him and waited for him to calm down. "How did the gathering go?" Minho sat his body up and ran his hand through his hair that was kind of ruffed up now. "They are going to banish Bill tonight." A shiver ran down my back just thinking of Bill again. "Good." Minho said and we stayed sitting in the grass for a while longer. "There's probably still a bacon egg sandwich in the kitchen if you want one. I made it." I said smiling at Minho with pride. He let out a chuckle and got to his feet. "Well I can't say no to that now can I?"

We sat at our table in silence while Minho finished his sandwich. "So looks like you found your job then?" I nodded my head and smiled. "Frypan requested that I help him in the kitchen, so now I don't have to try out any other jobs." Minho let out a yawn and smirked. "Consider yourself lucky you didn't have to work with Winston." I rolled my eyes and looked over to the Blood House. I really did dodge a bullet with that one. "I really should take a nap or something. I'm exhausted." Minho stated as he stood up from his seat. "I should take you to Gally. We still need to have someone watching you." I wanted to object but hanging out with Gally didn't really seem like a bad thing. "It's ok, I'm sure I can find Gally. You just go to sleep." Minho gave me a hug before he went on his way to his hammock. I knew Gally would be working on the bathrooms so I went over there to find him. "Guess you're done with the lock already?" Gally was relaxing on a tree trunk near the bathroom. "I had it done this morning. Really wasn't that hard." he smirked and looked me over. "Are you ok? You're bruising seems to be healing." I looked at my legs and arms. The ones on my arms were now yellow and nearly faded away. "Yeah I'm fine, they don't bother me." I sat next to his tree trunk on the ground. "Have you heard about Ben?" Gally let out a groan. "Yeah I heard the shuckface got stung." I was tucking on the grass at my feet. "What's that like? Is he going to die?" I asked with concern in my voice.

I only met Ben this morning but he seemed like a nice guy and I didn't want him to die. Gally put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry too much. Minho got him back in time so he can be treated with the serum." This was all just confusing to me. "What serum? Is he like poisoned and that's some kind of cure?" Gally let out a sigh and ruffled my hair up. "You shouldn't ask that many questions, greenie. At least not at me, you should talk to Newt about it." I rolled my eyes at him for calling me a greenie. "Well I might as well go test out your new lock and then find Newt. Will you stay here by the door just in case?" I asked him with a small voice. I didn't want to be scared to go back in there but I kind of was. "Sure, nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here." I gave Gally a smile before the locking the door behind me. After my shower I went to find Newt but instead Frypan dragged me with him to the kitchen to prepare dinner. We were making spaghetti and meatballs. I was rolling the balls when Chuck came to visit me. "Hey Lizzy, I'm here to pick up any dirty clothes. Do have any?" his smile was contagious so I found myself smiling back at him. "Yeah I do actually. They are in my backpack over there. A pair of jeans and my tank top. Can you get them? My hands are dirty." I showed him my hands that were covered in meat. He laughed and went over to my blue backpack. I had totally forgotten about the note from Thomas in my backpack when Chuck shoved it under my face. "What's this? Who is Thomas?" my face turned into a bright red color and I quickly washed my hands to grab the note from Chuck. "It's nothing. Give me that." Chuck quickly put the note behind his back. "It doesn't seem like nothing. He writes here that he loves you." I was trying to get Chuck to shut up, not wanting Frypan to join in on the conversation. "Chuck just put the note back ok? I'll talk to you about it after dinner." Chuck seemed to drop it for now, putting the note back into my backpack. "I think you should tell Newt. This could be important." I let out a sigh and went back to rolling meatballs. "I will, when I'm ready." Chuck took my dirty clothes and went to wash them. Frypan came over to me and put my already rolled balls into a big pan. "What was that about?" he asked curiously. "Nothing." I quickly replied and went to wash my hands, so I wouldn't have to lie to him. Frypan just looked confused but decided not to pry.

When dinner came around Minho was up as well even though he still looked like a mess. I was the last one to join the table because I had to help Frypan again, giving every hungry boy his food. I sat next to Newt, maybe a little closer then I had too. Chuck was sitting across from me, his blue eyes sparkling when he saw me. "The food is great again, Lizzy!" he said as he put his mouth full with the spaghetti. I was glad Chuck didn't bring up the note in front of Newt and Minho. "So how is Ben doing?" Minho's eyes got a sad look in them when I asked about Ben. I could see he was being worried. "He got the serum on time, now he's going through the changing. All we can do now is wait." Newt told me with a sad look on his face. "Changing? What does that mean?" It sounded bad. "It's bad, basically means he is going through a lot of pain now. All we can do is wait and try to make him comfortable." Minho put his arms on the table and let his head rest on it. "Man I'm still beat down, dragging his body was the worst." Chuck gave Minho a pat on the back while stealing a meatball of Minho's plate. Newt stood up from the table and grabbed Minho by his arm. "No rest for you now brother, we have a banishing to prepare." Minho let out a loud groan and slowly got to his feet while rubbing his legs, those probably still hurt from running from the griever. "I'll expect you two at the wall with the others when the doors almost close." Newt said before giving a small smile and dragging Minho with him to prepare. Chuck and I were left behind sitting at our table.

"So when are you going to tell Newt about the note?" Chuck said with his serious face that was still adorable. "Maybe tonight, I don't know yet. Newt seems to be having a lot to deal with already." Seemed like the best excuse I could come up with. Chuck thought it over for a bit but seemed to agree. "Maybe you are right, with Ben being stung and the banishing." I was happy that Chuck went along with my story.

Chuck and I made our way over to the wall. A lot of boys were already standing there. Bill was standing in the center of the circle being detained by Gally. When he saw me he tried to take a step to me but Gally's hold on him was too strong to let him move. "Like hell you're not." Gally said as he shoved Bill a few steps closer to the wall. I reached out for Chuck his hand. Holding his hand gave me comfort, like holding my little brother. Alby stepped forward with some sort of leash that was connected to a long pole. He wrapped around Bill's neck who was struggling against Gally. "You guys are making a mistake! Choosing her over me!" Bill yelled but nobody listened to him. The wall started moving and so did the keepers. Minho and Newt were each holding their own pole and pushing against Bill to make him move inside the maze. Bill kept struggling and yelling. When he was far enough in the maze, the wall almost closing, Alby let the pole off Bill. Leaving only the collar around his neck behind. Bill was screaming like a mad men and I squeezed Chuck's hand tighter. The wall closed with a loud boom. Leaving Bill doomed behind it. I felt a wash of relief come over me. Bill was gone, and I was safe with the other boys. "Lizzy, you're breaking my hand." Chuck said as he tried to wiggle his hand out of mine. "Oh sorry Chuck. This was just intense. Are you ok?" he rubbed his hands together trying to get the life back into it. "Yeah it's fine. I'm glad that Bill is gone now." I ruffled his brown curly hair and smiled at him. "Me too Chuck."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

" _Yeah it's fine. I'm glad that Bill is gone now." I ruffled his brown curly hair and smiled at him._ _"Me too Chuck."_

Newt came to get me when night had fallen. I was sitting in the grass with Chuck playing I spy. So far I was winning. "Hey you, it's bed time. And you two are keeping the others up with all the giggling." Newt said as he went to sit next to me in the grass. "Alright _mom_. We've just established that I am victorious so I guess we can call it a night." I stuck my tongue out at Chuck as he tried to protest saying that I cheated. He gave me a hug before going to his hammock outside the homestead, leaving me and Newt alone in the grass. "So are we still roomies?" I asked him. He chuckled and got to his feet. "Only if you promise not to drool on me again." he laughed as he offered me a hand to get me to my feet. "Geez I don't know if I can promise that. For all I know I'm the worst drooler ever!" I punched Newt in the shoulder and grabbed his arm as we walked over to the homestead.

When we were alone in the room I felt the tension between us. We've been too busy all day to think about last night, but now we were back in the same room where it happened. I stared out the small window and felt Newt come up behind me. I thought it was best to break the tension. "So about last night…" When I turned around to look at Newt I was surprised when he put his lips on mine. His hand moved to the back of my head and I let my hands rest on his hips. He broke the kiss to let out a sigh. "I've wanted to do that all day." I was a bit shocked. Newt hadn't been giving off any signals apart from the stare we had at the gathering. "So you don't think yesterday was a mistake?" I asked with big eyes. He was hesitant to give an answer. "I honestly don't know, but I'm taking your advice and am just going with it, love" I smiled and stood on my toes to plant another kiss on his soft lips. I felt Newt smiling against my lips and groaned when he broke the kiss again. "But I do think we should keep it between us." I nodded my head in agreement. If we didn't even know what this is between us then we should keep quiet about it. I let my hands roam over Newt his chest and stomach and tugged at his shirt. He had his hand on my cheek and softly stroked over my bruise. "Does it still hurt?" I saw the concern in eyes. Not the look I want to see on him right now. "No it's fine, but I might feel better if you took your shirt off." I said with a cheeky smile. Newt gave me a small kiss before taking a step back and taking his shirt off. "Feel better now?" he said with a grin and threw his shirt on the floor. "Oh I don't know, maybe you should try taking that tank top off as well." I said with a big smile before taking a step towards Newt and taking the bottom of his tank top in my hands. I put my hands underneath his tank top and let my fingers roam over his defined abs. "You might be pushing your luck here, love." he said before pulling me into a passionate kiss. Newt tasted so sweet and good. The way his hands ran over my back made me blush. Newt put his hands underneath my shirt and continued to stroke my bare back while deepening the kiss. When we broke the kiss to catch our breath he took a step back. "We should probably go to sleep before this gets out of hand." he said with a wink before lying down on the mattress. I took off my shoes and shorts and lay down on the mattress with him. Newt grabbed a blanket from the side and threw it over us. "If you roll on your stomach then I'll stroke your back some more, love." Newt obviously caught on that it was my weakness. I rolled on my stomach and Newt put his hand under my shirt and started to stroke and massages my back. This was pure bliss. I closed my eyes taking in the feeling of Newt his hands on my body. It didn't take too long before I was fast asleep.

" _So what's going on between you and Thomas?" Teresa asked me while she was looking at the boys in the maze. "Well what can I say? He likes me and I like him. We decided not to ignore that anymore." I giggled as I adjusted my camera to look at Chuck. He had been sent inside the maze yesterday and it breaks my heart to see how scared he is. "Do you think Chuck will be alright?" Teresa let out a sigh. "Once he finds his place I'm sure he will be fine." I really hope so. Teresa had her camera focused on Newt. "Do you still have a crush on that guy?" Teresa's face turned red and she quickly adjusted her camera to look over the glade. "I don't know, maybe." I laughed as she looked embarrassed. "It's ok, I'm not judging you, the guy is hot." Teresa and I were giggling when Thomas entered our work space and sat at his desk. "What's so funny?" Teresa and I both answered at the same time. "Nothing." Thomas lifted one eyebrow at us but decided to not pay it any attention. Teresa got up from her chair and decided to go on her break. "I'll see you two later." She said and before she left she nodded her head at Thomas and gave me a wink. Very subtle, Teresa. I got up from my chair and walked over to Thomas his work space. His smile widened when he saw I was coming over to him. He patted his lap and I sat down on it. "Hey there." He said before I leaned down to give him a kiss. Two guards come into our workspace causing me to jump to my feet. "You need to come to us. Chancellor Paige wants to see you."_

I woke up before Newt and had managed to wrap myself around Newt. I don't know how he manages to sleep with me next to him. First I drooled on him and now I have my arm around his neck and my leg over his waist. I tried to move off as slowly as I could to try not to wake Newt. He was still sleeping peacefully when I got to my feet. I pulled on my shorts again and decided I could still wear Newt's shirt for another day. I looked back at Newt, his face was completely at peace and he was breathing slowly. I slowly made my way to the door and went out into the hallway without waking Newt up. When I walked past the med room I heard Ben breathing heavy and moaning in pain. I felt sorry for the poor boy that he had to go through this. I made my way downstairs and outside, walking past a few sleeping boys and trying not to step on them. The sun was still behind the wall so it must be still very early in the morning.

Not knowing what do so early I went over the animals and decided to go pet my favorite sheep. As I walking towards the animals I heard somebody running behind. I turned around only to see Minho making his way to me. "Good morning, princess. Why are you up so early?" Minho came to a stop besides me and started walking with me. "I don't know, I couldn't sleep anymore. Can I ask you something and can you promise not to freak out?" Minho raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah of course, ask me anything." I took a deep breath and sorted out my thoughts. "Have you had any dreams here?" I stood by the fence waiting for the sheep to come up to me. Minho put his back against the fence and leaned casually against it. "Of course I had dreams. Just the other day I dreamed about pizza." He laughed but I just gave a small smile. "What's wrong, princess? Obviously you have something on your mind." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and sighed. "I've been having dreams, or flashes and I feel like they aren't just dreams." I really didn't want anyone to know but I really needed to have someone to talk about it. Minho looked surprised and ran his hand through his hair. "What do you mean? What kind of dreams? What do you remember of them?" He was getting curious and I couldn't blame him. If his dreams only consisted of food we don't have then mine are a lot more interesting. "Well it's not like I can remember the whole dream. Once I wake up they fade away and I can't remember it but I do remember that two guards grabbed me and dragged me off to some hospital room." Minho was quiet and I could almost hear his brain thinking. "Do you think they are memories?" Minho looked at me with big eyes, and I saw the hope on his face. "I don't know Min, but when I came up in the box I was all bruised up. It might be because of those guards." I grabbed Minho's arm and looked him in the eye. "Could you please not tell anyone? I don't even know if the dreams are really memories and I don't want to be questioned by Alby." Minho let out a sigh and put his hands on his hips. "This could be important, Lizzy. I really think you should tell." I let my eyes drop to the ground with a sad look on my face. Minho pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back, putting my arms around his waist. "I'm glad you told me, princess. I promise I'll keep this between us until you are ready to tell the others." I let my head rest on his chest and breathed in his scent. Minho smelled like the forest and fresh air. He gave me a kiss on my head before he pulled out of the hug. "I have to go to the map room now to prepare for today's run. I'll see you at breakfast?" I nodded my head with a smile and watched Minho run off. I should probably go to Frypan and help him with breakfast.

I was flipping pancakes when Newt walked up behind me and planted a kiss on my shoulder. "Hey you, were where you this morning?" I turned myself around and looked at him with shock. "What are you doing? Someone might have seen you do that. I thought we were a secret?" Newt took a step back and laughed at my shocked face. "No worries, nobody saw. I just walked past Frypan getting more eggs." I let out a sigh of relief and went back to making more pancakes. Newt wrapped his arms around my waist before planting another kiss on my neck. I giggled at the touch of his lips. "You should really stop before Frypan walks in on you doing that." Newt quickly gave one last kiss and took a step back right before Frypan came back. My face turned red like a tomato so I kept my focus on my pancakes. "Something wrong, Newt?" Frypan asked as he put the eggs on the counter. "No just checking in. I'll see you at the table soon, Lizzy." He said before walking away with a big smile on his smug face. Frypan looked at me suspicious. "Something is definitely going on between you two." He smirked before leaning against my counter next to me, trying to get me to look at him. I turned away from him, placing the pancakes on a big plate, my face still burning red. "Nothing is going on, Frypan. Newt's just checking if I am ok." Frypan let out a chuckle. "More like checking you out, sister." He laughed and bumped me in the shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell." I let out a sigh before I joined Frypan in his laughter. I really have to tell Newt to be more subtle before any of the other boys figure out we like each other. All the boys were super excited about having pancakes for breakfast, I've gotten a lot of thank yous when handing them out. When all the boys had some I filled my own plate and went over to our table. I saw Newt and Chuck but Minho was nowhere to be found. I sat next to Chuck who gave me a big smile. "Where is Minho?" I asked as I was looking around to see if he was maybe sitting somewhere else. "Minho went to run the maze already. He has to do two sections because of Ben." Hearing Ben's name made me sad, the poor boy was still in pain, and I was out here eating pancakes with friends. "He'll be alright, Lizzy." Newt said while putting his hand on my arm. I didn't know if Newt meant Minho or Ben. "Oh by the way Lizzy, I cleaned your clothes!" Chuck said excitedly before handing me over my ripped jeans and tank top. "Thanks, you know next time I'm willing to help you." Chuck gave a big smile and pointed at the shirt I was wearing. "Maybe after breakfast we can go wash the clothes you're wearing now. Is that pancake batter on your shirt?" I looked down at my shirt and noticed I have been a bit messy in the kitchen. "My shirt." Newt said with a smirk that made me blush. Chuck seemed oblivious to the tension between me and Newt. I cleared my throat and focused on Chuck again. "Sure thing Chuck. I'll go take a shower first and change into the clean clothes. I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes?" Chuck nodded his head and went to clean up our empty plates. Chuck always seemed to be the one who had to clean up all the plates from all the boys. Maybe that was also part of his Slopper job. "Need a guard while you shower?" Newt asked while we got up from our tables. "Do I have a choice?" I asked him while I bumped into his shoulder playfully. "Not really." He said with a smirk before throwing his arm around my shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the follows and I even got a new review! I wanted to let you guys know that I'm planning to upload chapter 13 on friday or possibly saturday. Just so you have an idea how when the new chapter comes. I also wanted to apologize if things seem different time ways from the movie or books. I'm doing this story off the top of my head, so I might get things in the wrong order. I hope you will enjoy it anyways!

So without anymore delay, here is the update for you catnip851! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 _"Do I have a choice?" I asked him while I bumped into his shoulder playfully. "Not really." He said with a smirk before throwing his arm around my shoulder._

I quickly took a short shower and changed into my clean jeans and tank top. I stood in front of the mirror to take a look at myself. The bruises on my arms were gone and the bruise on my cheek was only visible if you knew it was there. I decided to braid my strawberry blonde hair before stepping out the bathroom. When I was outside Newt was no longer there, instead Gally had been standing there. "Hey, where's Newt?" I asked him while I looked around for Newt. "Alby came to get him, they had something to discuss, so Newt asked me to stay here." He said while he was tapping his foot. "Oh ok thanks, not just for this but for everything." Gally smiled as we started to walk back to the kitchen. "Maybe we could hang out some time. You could teach me how to build something, like a chair or something." Gally let out a laugh. Hearing him laugh made me smile because he usually seemed so moody. "I'm sure I can teach you sometime."

Chuck came running to us with a bunch of clothes in his arms. "Hey Lizzy, you ready to go wash these clothes?" We said goodbye to Gally and I followed Chuck into the woods. We made our way to a small river. There was already a washboard there, so I'm assuming this is the place where chuck does the washing. "So why are we washing it here at a river, instead of at the bathroom?" Chuck threw the clothes in a big bucket that was already there. I took my dirty clothes out of my backpack and threw them inside the bucket as well. "Because in the bathroom guys kept interrupting or threw me out because they wanted to shower. Here I can work in peace." He smiled and grabbed one shirt and started to wash it in the river. I grabbed a shirt for myself and followed his example. We worked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Did you tell Newt about the note yet?" I seriously had hoped Chuck would have forgotten about the note from Thomas. "No not yet, didn't seem like the right time yet." I said casually as I took another shirt to clean. "You know Newt has a thing for you right? I mean I see the way he looks at you." Chuck said trying to hide his little blush by busying himself with a pair of pants. "So I have been told." I said with a smirk. If only Chuck knew, but Newt and I promised to keep it between us. "So don't you think he would be upset over the note?" I thought about what Chuck said. Would Newt get jealous over a note from some guy I don't even remember? "It would just complicate things if I told Newt." Chuck looked at me and just smiled. "I promise I won't say anything." He said before splashing me with a bit of water. "Oh, you didn't!" I laughed before getting up and kicking the water to splash Chuck.

When we walked back to the Homestead to hang up the clothes to dry Chuck and I were both soaking wet. Washing the clothes turned into one big water fight between Chuck and me. After hanging up all the clothes we went to lie in the grass in the middle of the glade, just letting the sun dry us up. We were staring up at the blue sky. "You know this would be a lot more fun if we had some clouds to look at." I said while turning my head to look at Chuck. "Yeah it would, but I've been here for a month now and I've never seen a cloud or rain." I looked back up at the clear blue sky thinking about what Chuck said. "I don't think that's normal. At least not from what I can remember about weather." Chuck just agreed with me and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes as well and was just about to take a nap when the sound of a blazing alarm made us both jump up.

I put my hands over my ears and yelled at Chuck. "What the hell is going on?" Suddenly all the boys came running towards us and stopped at the box that was near us. Newt was running as well with his limp and came to a stop when he spotted Chuck and me. The alarm had died down. "Newt, what the hell was that?" Newt looked just as confused as me and so did Chuck. "That was the greenie alarm, but it's not supposed to go off." I looked at him with a confused expression as Chuck and I followed Newt to the box. Gally made his way through the boys and stood next to Newt and Alby. "What's going on Alby, why are we getting a new greenie?" Alby just shook his head. "Shuck, if I know." All the boys seemed anxious as we were waiting for the box to arrive. We heard the elevator come up and slowly coming to a stop. Newt and Gally opened up the doors to the box.

Chuck and I were standing a bit behind so we didn't saw the boy that was inside. "To bad it's not another girl, right?" Chuck said as he nudged my shoulder. "Yeah too bad." I grabbed his hand because I was kind of nervous about this new boy. What if he was crazy like Bill, I mean I trusted the boys in the glade now, but what if this new guy was dangerous again? Chuck squeezed my hand and smiled at me. I heard Gally welcome the new guy to the maze. Chuck was curious so he dragged us between the boys so we could see the new guy. The new guy was looking confused and was looking all around him. When his eyes landed on me my heart dropped.

"Thomas?" His name was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I had no idea who this guy was but the moment I looked into his hazel eyes I knew his name. He squeezed his eyes at me and looked at me confused, but I could see the change in his eyes when he looked at me. "Lizzy?" I squeezed Chuck's hand harder and he looked at me just as confused as I felt. "Hold up, you two know each other?" Alby stepped between us and looked from me to Thomas. I quickly answered. "No, not at all. I don't know what's going on." I took a few steps back as Alby's scowl was scaring me. "You need to start talking, greenie." Alby turned his attention to Thomas who was still looking around him at the walls. "Dude, I don't know. What is this place? Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything? What's going on?" Thomas was firing questions at Alby and that only made Alby's scowl worse.

Gally was the one to speak up. "You need to slim it, greenie." Newt let out a big sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Look greenie, all you need to know for now is that your memories are wiped and we call this place the glade. You don't get to ask any more questions until you've had the tour, which I will give you after lunch." Newt grabbed Thomas by his shoulder and guided him towards the kitchen. Chuck and I wanted to follow along but Alby grabbed me by the arm, causing me to let go of Chuck his hand. "Geez, what's your problem?" I snapped at Alby before realizing my mistake. "The problem is that you know that guy. You knew his name. How?" Alby might have been squeezing my arm a little harder than he had too. "I told you already, I don't know. You need to let go of my arm." Alby looked at me with suspicion before releasing my arm. "If you are holding back information Lizzy, then you need to tell me." I shook my head and looked at Chuck. "I'm not. I don't know how I knew his name. I just did." Chuck looked down at the ground not wanting to give himself away to Alby. Chuck knew about the note I got from Thomas. I was thankful that Chuck decided to cover for me. "We need to go have lunch now." I grabbed Chuck's arm and dragged him with me to the kitchen.

"You lied to Alby just now, Lizzy." Chuck said while looking at me with concern in his eyes. "I know Chuck, but him knowing about the note isn't going to help the situation we are in. It would only confuse more." Chuck let out a sigh and decided not to push me. We grabbed our plates and let Frypan put a sandwich on it. Chuck and I walked over to our table where Newt was sitting with the new greenie. I took a seat next to Newt and Chuck sat down next to Thomas. Newt was explaining Thomas how things worked around here. That this place is called the Glade and this is where we live, eat and sleep. I was just about to take a bite out of my sandwich when we heard Ben's cries coming from the homestead. Ben only seemed to be getting worse instead of better like Newt had told. Thomas stood to his feet and looked shocked. "What the hell was that?" Newt sighed and told Thomas to sit back down. "That's nothing you need to worry about." Chuck couldn't keep his big blabbing mouth shut. "That's Ben, he's been stung." I felt Newt kicking Chuck under the table. "What?! He's going to find out anyways." Chuck said before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Stung? By what? Is he dying?" Newt was getting frustrated by his questions. "Like I told you, it's nothing you need to worry about, so stop asking questions." I had kept quiet this whole time and was just casually gazing over at Thomas from time to time. The guy seemed so familiar. Like the memory of him was in the back of my head but I just couldn't reach it. I wondered if he felt the same about me. He had said my name so that had to mean something right? My mind kept going to the note that I had found inside my backpack. The note had been from Thomas, saying that he loved me. Where we lovers before this had happened? Or was it like a family member saying I love you? My head was spinning with so many questions that I hadn't even noticed that Newt was waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you there, love?" I snapped out of my thought train and focused on Newt's face. "Yes, sorry, what?" Newt just chuckled and smiled. "I said I'm going to give Thomas the tour now, before he drives me crazy with his questions. Will you be ok?" I nodded my head and looked over at Thomas. He was looking right back at me with this look like he was trying to figure out who I was. "Yeah sure, I'll be fine. I'll go to Gally in a bit." Newt gave my arm a small squeeze and got up from his seat to show Thomas the glade. Chuck leaned over the table to whisper to me. "Are you ok? Is that the Thomas from the note?" I gave Chuck a small smile before sighing. "I'm fine really and I don't know Chuck. It's not like he will remember writing that note. His memory is wiped just like ours." Chuck stood up and collected the empty plates. "I guess so. I'll see you later ok?" he said before going back to his Slopper work.

I had made my way over to the builders place near the forest. A few boys were busy building another table for the kitchen area. Gally was sitting on a tree trunk giving them instructions. "Hey there." I said before sitting on the ground. Gally's face turned a bit brighter when he saw my smile. "Hey yourself. Did you come to entertain us or watch these shanks fail at building something as simple as a table?" he said, earning a few glares from the boys who were struggling to keep the table steady. "Well you did promise me to show me how to make my own chair. I came to collect that promise." Gally laughed and got to his feet, motioning for me to follow him. "Alright then first we will go get some wood. You're lucky we already cut some today." Gally showed me their wood collection, showing me different kinds of planks and twigs. We took a few planks that Gally deemed chair worthy and Gally explained a simple design to me. He gave me a hammer and a few nails. "I'd say go for it." After 30 minutes I finally finished and Gally applauded for me. I took a bow to make it extra dramatic. "Thank you thank you, I would like to thank my dear friend Gally, without his instructions and wisdom I would have been lost." The boys started laughing and Gally nudged me in the shoulder. "You did a good job, but this is not Oscar worthy yet, sister." he laughed before turning my chair. Gally crouched down behind my chair and with a small knife he carved my name in the back. "Thanks Gally." When he got to his feet again I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Anything for you, sis." he said as he put his hand in my hair when I let my head rest on his strong chest. "There is something else we need to talk about Elisabeth." Gally released me from the hug and looked me straight in the eyes with a serious look. "Sure, what's wrong?" his sudden mood change made me think it was something serious. "The new greenie. I think he is bad news and you should stay away from him." I had a surprised look on my face. How could Gally know Thomas was trouble when he only met him like 2 hours ago? "Why would you think that?" Gally let out a sigh and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I can't explain, just promise you'll be careful around him." I nodded my head as Gally let go of my shoulders. "Ok I promise. Now can I take my chair with me and put it at the head of my table?" I said with the widest grin ever. Gally laughed at the stupid grin on my face. "I'll carry it for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's a short chapter, but yesterday was my birthday and I haven't really had the chance to write much! This weekend will be very busy so I'm guessing the new chapter will be here around tuesday! Thanks for the follows and favorites! They really motivate me :D I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think about it! Are you rooting for Newt or Thomas? :3

* * *

Chapter 13

 _Gally laughed at the stupid grin on my face. "I'll carry it for you."_

I was sitting proudly in my chair waiting for someone to notice me. I had to sit at the head of the table now because it was a picnic table and I couldn't remove one of the benches without destroying the table. So from now on I'll have to just sit at the head. I smiled as I turned around in my chair to look at the carving that Gally made on the back. Chuck and Thomas went to sit on the bench at our table. I was grinning like an idiot and waited for Chuck to notice my chair. "Hey Lizzy, Newt told me to show Thomas around when he was done with the tour. Show him where he can sleep and stuff." Chuck smiled at Thomas but Thomas was staring into nothing with a serious look on his face. I didn't mind him much attention instead I was still grinning at Chuck. "Don't you notice anything, Chuck?" I said nearly jumping on my chair of excitement. "You're not sitting in your own spot?" He said while pointing to the spot where I usually sit. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Look at my chair! I made this afternoon with Gally." Chuck jumped up from his seat and took a closer look at my new chair. "Oh it even has your name on it!" Thomas laughed at our childish laughter about a chair. It was the first time since he came up that he didn't have that serious look on his face. It was a good look for him. When Thomas and I locked eyes I felt a spark go through my body. I quickly averted my eyes and looked at Chuck who was sitting next to Thomas again.

"So how come you are the only girl here?" Thomas asked with his serious face again. "I don't know. I'm the first girl that got sent up here." I was trying not to look him in the eye and was looking at my hands instead. I felt his gaze on me and decided to take Gally's advice and keep my distance from Thomas. "I'm going to find Newt. I'll see you guys at dinner." I stood up from my chair before they could respond and made my way over to the gardens. I saw Newt working the gardens in the distance so I picked up my pace and nearly ran towards him. "Hey Newt." I said before sitting in the grass near him. "Oh hey love. How's your day going?" He said with a big smile on his face while he was still pulling weeds. "It's been good. I made a chair with Gally. So now I will sit at the head of our table in my own chair." I said with a stupid grin. I should make more stuff since it was really boosting my confidence. "Really? That's awesome, love." Newt was still picking weeds while I was just plucking at the grass. His long blonde hair kept getting in front of his eyes so he had to keep running his hand through it, resulting in him being covered in mud. He was only wearing his tank top again with ripped jeans. He looked so good as his muscles kept flexing when he pulled on the weeds. I was staring at his body so much that I hadn't noticed that he had stopped pulling weeds and was smirking at me. When I saw his eyes on me I felt a blush coming on. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare like that." I said trying to hide my blush. Newt walked over to me and stuck out his hand to help me to my feet. "I'm sure you didn't, love. Come I want to show you something in the shed."

Newt picked up a few tools to bring to the shed. Dinner time was closing in so I guess he was cleaning up for the day. He opened the door to the shed and let me inside. It wasn't too big inside but large enough for a few storage cabinets and space for the garden tools. It didn't look all that special to me. I moved towards one of the cabinets and dusted off the surface with my hand. "So what did I need to see in here?" I said to Newt as I turned around. Newt had already put away the tools and was now standing a lot closer to me then I thought. "This." He said as he put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips against mine. I was a bit surprised because I had not expected this. Newt and I had only been kissing inside his room because we wanted to keep it a secret and now here he was kissing me inside a shed. He pulled me against him to deepen the kiss and I gave in. Newt tasted so good and the way his body was pressed against mine was just amazing. We broke the kiss to get a breath of air. Newt's hair was wild because I had been running my hands through them. Without saying a word I tugged on the end of his tank top and lifted it over his head. "Now that's something worth seeing." I said with a smirk before letting my hands roam all over his naked chest. Newt pushed me against one of the cabinets and lifted me up so I was sitting with him between my legs. I pulled him for another kiss while letting one hand strangle his hair and one hand was going over his back. I could feel his muscles moving beneath my touch. His hands were moving all over my body as well. I felt one of hands coming to a stop on my butt, groping it softly. His other hand was fumbling with the bottom of my tank top. Newt broke the kiss and gasped for air. We were both breathing heavily and had a blush on our face. "Now aren't you glad I showed you the shed, love?" Newt said with a big smirk on his face. His brown eyes were eyeing me over as I softly nodded my head. "You're so freaking beautiful." His lips were on mine again before I could respond. I couldn't get enough of it. I felt Newt putting one hand underneath my tank top. I flinched at the touch of his hand on my bare stomach. He stopped kissing and put his forehead on mine. "Is this ok?" His hand was still on my bare stomach but had stopped moving since I flinched. My chest was rising and falling with my heavy breaths. Newt was panting as well and his face looked flustered. He looked so cute. "Yeah it's fine really, don't stop." I said as I moved myself so that I was sitting more on the edge of the cabinet. More against Newt. I felt the bulge in his jeans against me now, causing Newt to moan at the pressure of my body. His hand on my stomach slowly made his way up to my breast. I felt Newt cupping my bare breast with his hand and that caused me to moan into the kiss.

A shock went through both of us when we heard screaming coming from outside. We looked at each other with shock in our eyes and Newt quickly pulled on his tank top. I straightened my own shirt and quickly jumped of the cabinet. Newt was already by the door. "Come on, we have to see what's going on." We ran towards the wall were a few boys were standing watching Gally and Thomas. Chuck was also there trying to get Gally to calm down, while Thomas looked like he had been pushed to the ground. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" Newt asked while looking confused and his hair was still kind of messed up because of me. "Green bean here tried to take a closer look at the Maze. I just stopped him from doing so." Gally said with a smug look on his face. Thomas scoffed while getting to his feet. "I wasn't doing anything wrong when this nut job threw me to the ground out of nowhere!" Thomas was rubbing his arm; obviously the fall had hurt him. "Alright just calm down, both of you." Gally had already turned his back on Thomas and was storming off into the forest. I hadn't seen Gally that mad before so I wondered why he was so upset with Thomas. I know he told me to stay away from Thomas. Could Gally know something about Thomas that we didn't?

"What is this, a welcome party? Just for me?" Minho said with a smirk as he came running out of the maze. "I mean I know you guys miss me when I'm gone but..." Minho got a smack on the head from Newt. "Who's this shank?" Minho said to Newt while pointing at Thomas. "Didn't you hear the greenie alarm when you were in the maze? We got a new greenie and that's him." Thomas looked like deer caught in headlights. He was looking Minho over but also kept looking back at the corridors of the maze. "That's not normal; Lizzy's only been here like what, 4 days?" Minho said but then shrugged it off. "Whatever man, I'm going to the map room. See you shanks at dinner." I waved to Minho and he gave me a quick wink when he ran past me. "Tommy you need to stay out of trouble. Otherwise Alby will put you in the slammer." Thomas just nodded his head and went on his way with Chuck following him. "I'm going to go help Frypan make dinner now." I said to Newt as I grabbed his arm to get his attention. "You sure want to do that and not go back into the shed with me?" Newt said with a boyish grin on his face. "Stop you're going to make me blush in public." I said while punching him in the arm. "But I like it when you blush." He leaned in to whisper that part in my ear. I felt my cheeks blush and quickly cleared my throat when a few boys walked past us."I'm going to Frypan now before I drag you back into the shed." I said while laughing and Newt gave me a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay! I was faster than I thought so the new chapter is here already! I hope you guys will like it! Next chapter will probably be here on friday :) Thanks to my new followers and favorites :D Sorry for the lack of Newt in this chapter! =(

Alaina101x - Sorry for keeping you up all night! But I'm glad you like the story, hope you will like this chapter as well :)

* * *

Chapter 14

" _I'm going to Frypan now before I drag you back into the shed." I said while laughing and Newt gave me a smile._

Frypan assigned me to make a cake as dessert but seeing as we were with a lot of people I had to make like four cakes. Frypan made dinner all by himself and I was just messing around with the cake. By the time dinner time came around I had my cakes done and was cutting them up into pieces. I took a plate with mashed potatoes and veggies from Frypan and walked over to my table. Chuck and Thomas were sitting on one side and Newt and Minho on the other. I went to sit in my chair at the head of the table. "It's a good thing I made this chair otherwise I had to sit on someone's lap." Minho laughed at what I said before I realized I had said it. "You're always welcome on my lap, princess." I stuck my tongue out at Minho and laughed. "Smartass." Newt chuckled and gave me a wink. Thomas was still being his serious self while picking at his food. His eyes widened when he heard the walls closing. "What the hell is happening?" He nearly got up from his seat but Chuck tugged him back down. "Just the walls closing, green bean." Minho said casually while taking another bite from his dinner. "Closing? How is that possible?" Newt sighed. "It just is, Tommy. Accept it and deal with it." I could sense that Newt was getting fed up with Thomas asking so much all the time. I couldn't blame Thomas really, there were still a lot of stuff they hadn't told me yet, but I learned to keep quiet and just observe for the most part. "I don't know how you guys just deal with it. What's it like out in the maze?" Thomas directed that question at Minho as he had seen Minho run out of the Maze. "Its walls and vines and more walls. Nothing special." That answer did nothing for his curiosity. "How do you become a Runner?" Minho laughed and shook his head. "Don't even think about becoming one, greenie. You don't become a Runner. You get picked to be a Runner." Thomas only wanted to know more and more but Minho grew tired of his questions. "Look you need to slim it on the questions, dude. You'll first get to try out for other jobs. You should just focus on that for now." Thomas let out a sigh and decided he had asked enough for now.

I had been bumping my leg against Newt's this whole time causing him to smirk at his food. I had a faint blush on my face but I tried to act casually. Thinking about what happened in the shed made me smile. Newt was so good to me and the way his hands feel on my body was amazing. I had to snap out of this before my face will turn as red as a tomato. "So Newt, do I still need a babysitter all the time?" I asked with puppy eyes. I didn't mind having someone with me all the time or being sent to someone but I wouldn't mind some alone time sometimes. "I'll have to ask Alby but I'm sure you can roam alone now. That is if you promise to not get in trouble." He said with a smile while bumping his leg into mine. "Or try to run into the maze." Minho added a bit more seriously. "Oh please Minho. I've learned from that mistake. I promise to stay out of the maze." Last time I ran for the maze I bumped into Minho and hurt my head. Besides after seeing the griever there is no way they are getting me inside the maze. Chuck and Thomas went on their way and Minho went to join the other runners. So Newt and I were left sitting at the table. "What do you think about Thomas?" Newt asked out of the blue. "I don't know. I haven't talked much with him. Why?" I didn't know why Newt would ask me. Thomas has only been here a few hours. "Gally told me something, as did Ben. I don't think you know this but Gally went through the changing too. He claims he has memories of Thomas." I was fiddling my hands together. I don't why but knowing this made me nervous. Do I need to tell Newt about my dreams? Or should I talk to Thomas first? "Are you ok, love?" Newt grabbed my hands to keep them still. "Yeah I'm fine really. Just tired. I think I'm going to go take a shower before bed ok?" Newt nodded his head and gave a small kiss on my hand. I got up from my chair and walked to the forest. Newt didn't follow me for which I was thankful. I didn't want to lie to him or be nervous about what I can and cannot say.

When I was done with my shower I walked out of the bathroom only to see Thomas sitting alone against a tree. He looked tired and his hair was hanging in a messy way. Now would be the time for me to talk to him and find out what he knows. If he knows anything at all. "Hey Thomas." I said while sitting down next to him. "How are you doing? I know it's a lot to take in on a first day." He had his arms resting on his knees. "Yeah I'm fine I guess. Considering we are in a prison." he said while his gaze landed on me. He hazel brown eyes didn't seem scared, but rather determined. "That's your theory about this place?" I chuckled but Thomas didn't find it funny. "Just think about it. Why else would they trap us in here with no way out?" I did believe we are trapped but not that it was a prison. "Come on, we are just a bunch of teenagers. It's not like we look like some hardened criminals." Thomas thought about what I said and sighed. "I guess you're right but there has got to be a reason why we are send up here." I was happy I wasn't like Thomas. It's not that I had accepted being stuck in here but more like I am making the best of it. Thomas however seemed determined to get out of here and solve the mystery. "Can you remember anything? Maybe a few flashes or something?" I knew my question was a long shot but I had to ask. "I remember my name. I remember that I know you, but I don't know how or when I knew you." So he did feel that familiar feeling with me as I had with him. "I think I knew you too. Before all this happened I mean." I gave him a small smile and gave a small squeeze in his upper arm before getting to my feet. "I'll talk to you tomorrow; I'm really tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Thomas nodded before wishing me good night.

When I got to the room I shared with Newt I noticed he wasn't there yet. So I pulled my jeans off and went looking for a shirt from Newt to sleep in. It didn't took me long to find a clean shirt I could use as my pajama. I lied down on the mattress and felt a bit alone without Newt next to me. I tossed and turned a few times and was distracted by the moans filled with pain from Ben a few rooms down the hall. I wished Ben would feel better soon. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the memories of Ben looking awful. I fell asleep not long after that.

 _"You wanted to see me?" I said when I walked into her office. She was wearing her favorite white dress and her blonde hair was in and tight knot. "Yes dear, please sit down." She said with a sweet voice and pointed to a chair in front of her desk. I sat down as she was scrambling through some pages on her desk. "I wanted to be the one to tell you first, dear. This decision has not been easy for me but you have to understand how important it is." I didn't understand where she was going with this so I just kept quiet and listened. She let out a sigh and seemed to be looking for the right words. "What's wrong?" I nervously asked. She was starting to worry me a little. "We are going to have to send you inside of the maze." My heart felt like it had stopped and my brain had a malfunction. "The-The Maze?" I stuttered when I felt my brain working again. "But why? I was never a candidate for the trials." Tears were whelming up in my eyes and I saw the concerned look on her face. "Recent study showed us we could gain more kill zone information if we change the world of those boys drastically. You don't need to know the full details. I just wanted to tell you in time so you would have a chance to say goodbye to your friends. And to Thomas." Tears were running down my cheeks now. I couldn't believe she just signed me up for my death. There is no way I am going to survive that maze. "Thomas?" I said with a small voice. This would break his heart. "I know you two have been getting a lot closer lately. So I know this must be hard to take in, but think about the good work you'll be doing. Helping us finding a cure." She had walked around the desk and had put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I knew she was right. If there was a chance for a cure then I had to do whatever was necessary. "I don't want them to know. At least not yet." I told her as I wiped my tears away. "I understand. You're doing the right thing Elisabeth." She gave my shoulder a small squeeze and then returned to her seat. "Just remember, dear. Wicked is good."_

When I woke up the words of the blonde lady were still in my head. _Wicked is good._ I have no idea what it means. I couldn't remember the dream only a few words or flashes. The blonde haired woman seemed familiar but I couldn't remember how I knew her. I was lying on my side and I felt Newt spooning me from behind. I hadn't noticed him coming to bed in the night. I figured Newt would need his rest so I slowly crawled out of the bed, doing my best not to wake him up. I pulled on my jeans and shoes and decided to keep Newt's shirt on. I slowly and quietly made my way out of the homestead and made my way to bathrooms. I went to the toilet and when I was done I stood by the sink, looking into the mirror. My strawberry blonde hair was messy. I brought my blue backpack with me and looked for the hairbrush that was inside. When I was combing my hair I heard the door open. I hadn't locked it because I only went to use the toilet and not the showers. In the mirror I saw that Thomas was the one who came inside. "Oh sorry, I didn't know someone was inside." He said while he gave a small smile. "It's ok, I'm almost done anyways." I said while still combing my hair. Thomas settled for leaning against the wall while he was waiting for me to finish. His blue shirt was hugging his body in the right way and his brown hair was still messy from sleeping. "So they gave you a hair comb? Lucky you." He said while crossing his arms trying to make a conversation. "I'll let you borrow it if you need to style your hair." I said with a small laugh and a mocking voice. The only other boy that cared about his hair in here was Minho and I still have no idea how he manages to get his hair that perfect. "No, I'll be fine," He chuckled. "My hair is the least of my problems." When he said that his eyes went to the ground and his smile disappeared, his mind obviously occupied with our gloom situation. I put the comb back into my backpack and turned around to face Thomas. I took a step to him and put my hand on his upper arm. "Are you still having a hard time accepting all this?" He let out a sigh before turning his hazel brown eyes back on me. He was at least a head taller than me so I had to look up at him with a concerned look, he just seemed so lost. "It's the not knowing that's driving me crazy. I need to know why this is happening. I had this weird dream last night, which felt like a memory." I took in a sharp breath when he mentioned dreaming which made Thomas lift up one eyebrow. "You're having them too, aren't you? Dreams that feel like memories?" I shook my head and tried to act casually. "No, I don't know what you mean." He took me by the shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes with his hazel brown ones. "You don't have to lie to me, Lizzy. You can trust me." When he touched me I felt that familiar spark go through my body. He let go of me and looked at me surprised. "You felt that too, didn't you?" He said looking confused and searching my face for confirmation. "I don't want to lie anymore, Thomas. I just can't talk about what I think I know. It's too confusing and I don't know what's real and what's not." Especially since I haven't even told Newt about anything yet. Thomas his face went soft and his voice was a lot softer too, like he was feeling sorry for me. "Maybe if you talk about it, it will clear things up." Thomas said before putting his hand on my shoulder again. "I won't push you but we do need to start talking about this connection we are feeling." I sighed and knew that he was right. It won't do us any good if we just ignore it. I walked to the bathroom door and locked it causing me to receive a confused look from Thomas. "I don't want anyone else to see this." I told him when I grabbed my backpack and started looking for the note. When I found the note I stuck it out to Thomas so he could read it.

 _Lizzy,_

 _I'm sorry I wasn't there when they took you._

 _We will do everything we can to keep you safe._

 _ **Don't go inside the Maze.**_

 _I love you,_

 _Never forget that._

 _Thomas_

I saw his eyes darting over the note again and again. "So this is from me? I can't remember writing that." He gave me the note back and put his hand through his messy hair. "I don't see any other Thomas here, so my guess is on you, yeah." I shoved the note back into my backpack before looking back at Thomas. He seemed even more confused than before. "So now what do we do? I haven't shown this to any other boy other than Chuck." Thomas leaned his tall body back against the wall letting out a breath he had been holding. "Well it does explain why you feel so familiar. Obviously we were more than friends once." He said with a small blush. I had only met the guy yesterday but I already felt so comfortable with him, which actually made me feel a bit guilty because I am kind of secretly with Newt. Maybe Gally was right and I should stay away from him, but somehow I know that the attraction to him would only keep drawing me to him. It was confusing being near him. I hardly know him and yet every fiber of my body wants to get over to him, kiss him and tell him it will all be alright. I wonder if he feels that same tension. "I'm going to tell Newt later today about my dreams, I think. I've been holding this information for too long already." Thomas nodded his head and took a deep breath. "If we ever want to get out of this place then we have to start by being honest." I nodded my head in agreement and walked over to the door to unlock it. "So where does that leave us?" He asked with his hand behind his head. "I don't know, I guess we start over as friends and figure it out along the way." He gave a small smile that was adorable. "I'm okay with that." I gave him a smile before walking out the door into the morning sun.


	15. Chapter 15

Longest chapter for me so far! I hope you guys will enjoy it. There is some Newt and Lizzy action in here, I hope you guys will like it!

Have a nice weekend everyone! And thanks for the follows and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 15

" _I'm okay with that." I gave him a smile before walking out the door into the morning sun._

I was mindlessly helping Frypan make breakfast. My thought were going over how I am going to tell Newt what I know and how much I am going to share about my connection to Thomas. I didn't want to make Newt jealous for no reason because Thomas and I had agreed to be just friends. We had no memory of our lives before the maze so we just have to start over with our lives and my new start included Newt. Frypan bumped into while I was making omelets. "Hey there, you with me?" I looked up from the omelet and noticed the smoke coming off it. "Shit, sorry." I quickly took the omelet off the fire and quickly shoved it into an empty plate. "I could still eat that, it's not that bad." Frypan gave me a pat on the shoulder and laughed. "Why are you so distracted today?" I shrugged and sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind." "Well you shouldn't cook then, Lizzy. I'm serious just go before you set my kitchen on fire." He said with a sweet smile and took the pan out of my hands.

I grabbed the plate with the almost burned omelet and walked outside to sit in my chair. Minho was the only one sitting at the table. "Morning, princess." Minho gave a small smile and scooted over to sit closer to me. "Morning Min." I gave him a smile back and started poking my omelet. "Shouldn't you be helping Frypan?" "He gave me the day off because he thinks I nearly burned his kitchen." I said with a shrug causing Minho to laugh out loud. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." I turned over my omelet to show him the dark side of it. "Ok so maybe you're not having your day." He said before stuffing his mouth with an omelet Frypan made. "So are you up early to run again?" I asked Minho to keep the conversation going. "Nah, I'm having a day off. I've ran two sections yesterday because of Ben's condition and now two other runners told me to take a break." He didn't look happy with it, making me think the other runners forced him to take a break.

"Have you seen Newt already? He was still sleeping when I woke up." Minho pointed to the homestead, to the room where Ben was. "I saw him looking for Thomas when I was checking up on Ben." I took another bite of my omelet and saw Minho's face turn sad. "How is Ben doing? It must be hard seeing him like that." I put one hand on Minho's arm for comfort. "He's still in a lot of pain. I hate seeing him like that." Minho balled his fist in irritation. He probably felt really bad that there was nothing we could do for Ben but wait. Our sad thoughts were interrupted when Thomas and Newt joined us at the table. "Morning, love. Morning Minho." Newt said with a smile before taking the seat across from Minho and close to me. Thomas sat down with an empty look on his pale face. His hair was still wet from his shower but his posture was different. He actually looked like he had seen a ghost. "Thomas, what's wrong?" He was deep in his thought and didn't respond right away. "I took him to see the griever, guess he has a lot to process." Newt said with a laugh before nudging Thomas in the shoulder trying to snap him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" All three of us laughed at Thomas for being so distracted. "Did the griever hypnotize you or something?" Minho said with a chuckle. "No sorry, I was just thinking. When we went to the griever window I saw these red lights in the trees. What are they?" This got my attention as well. I never saw any red lights so I was curious to know what Thomas meant. I looked over at Newt and he saw my confused look. "You never saw them?" I shook my head. "No not that I know. What are they then?" Newt looked over at Minho and let out a breath before talking. "We call them Beetle Blades. The creators use them to watch us." When Newt said the word Beetle Blades my mind took me somewhere else. Suddenly I saw myself sitting behind a screen watching the boys in the glade. The holographic information on the screen was showing me information about the boys. I saw Thomas sitting in the same room with me watching the boys from another point of view. Newt grabbing my arm pulled me back into reality. "Lizzy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I put my hand to my head and tried to focus my eyes on Newt. Thomas looked at me concerned but his eyes showed me that he knew I had just had a flashback. "You saw something didn't you?" Thomas said making Newt and Minho look confused and worried. I looked over at Newt; his dark brown eyes were full of worry. "I'm fine really, but Newt, we need to talk."

Before Newt could respond the glade was filled with the sound of the newbie alarm. Thomas begins to panic but Minho tells him to calm down. I saw Alby run out of the homestead and run straight to the box. "What's going on?" Thomas shouted to Newt but Newt just got to his feet and grabbed Thomas to drag him with him. Minho and me got up as well and ran behind Newt and Thomas to the box. In the corner of my eye I saw Chuck running towards us as well. The alarm went off after a few minutes and we were all standing at the box again. "Something is really going wrong. First we get Lizzy, then a few days later we get Thomas and now not even one day later the box comes again?" Alby said when Newt came up next to him. I pushed through a few boys and went to stand in between Newt and Thomas. "Why is this happening?" Newt shook his head and kept his attention on the box. "Nobody knows, love. Maybe the creators just like messing with us." Thomas bumped me in the shoulder to get my attention. "So I'm guessing this isn't supposed to happen?" He looked down on me with a confused face. "No they normally only got one boy a month, but ever since I came it's different." Chuck pressed himself between a few boys and stood next to Thomas. "Morning guys, isn't this a surprise right?" Leave it up to Chuck to brighten the mood and instantly put a smile on my face. "Guess Thomas only gets to be a greenie for one day!" Chuck was smiling widely without any sign of worry. Thomas started asking questions to Chuck about the box and if we ever tried to escape through it. I didn't need to hear any of that so I took Newt's hand and squeezed in it. We heard the box coming up but it wasn't near the doors yet. "Are you ok, loved? You scared me back at the table." Newt said before putting his arm around me and planting a kiss on my head. "Newt, I thought you wanted to be discreet about this." I said softly trying to keep my voice down. "I'm not doing anything wrong, yet." He said with a laugh before letting me go and taking my hand in his. "But yeah, I'm ok." I decided not to bother Newt right now with telling him about my flashback and dreams. We first have to see what comes out of the box now.

I saw Gally standing at the opposite side of the box. He was glaring at Thomas who was still talking with Chuck about all the stuff we tried to escape. Gally really seemed to dislike Thomas. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile. At least he didn't seem to dislike me which made me happy. I gave him a small smile as well before my attention was caught by the box stopping in its place. I squeezed Newt his hand before I had to let it go because he had to open the box with Alby. I watched nervously as Newt and Alby pulled the doors open. "It's a girl." Newt said with a little bit of shock in his voice. A girl? Another girl? My mind was suddenly in overload and I was actually jumping up and down a little. Thomas put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at my stupid happiness. The boys were all talking excitedly before Alby shushed them. "Something is wrong, guys." Alby and Newt had gotten into the box and Alby motioned for Gally to come inside the box. My heart pounded in my chest and I took a step closer nearly falling over in the box but Thomas grabbed me by the shirt in time. "Newt, what's wrong?" I shouted trying to make myself audible above all the boys. Alby roared for everybody to shut up and the glade fell silent. "I think she is dead." Newt said which caused the boys to start shouting and screaming again. "Why would they send a dead girl?" Minho said while helping Gally lift the girl out of the box. Minho put her down into the grass and Alby and Newt were climbing out of the box. The boys quickly gather around the seemingly dead girl. Thomas and I make our way over to look at the girl. When I see her lying on the ground I gasp for air. This is the girl from my dreams. This is Teresa. I grab Thomas his arm for support as I suddenly was feeling light headed. "Lizzy, what's wrong? Do you know her?" Thomas asks but before I can answer the black haired girl sits up from the ground and starts muttering something we can't hear. One sentence though she says loud enough for everyone to hear. "Everything is going to change." She falls back down to the ground but her right hand stays up in the air. It looks like she is holding a piece of paper in it. Newt wiggles the piece of paper out of her grip and folds it open before reading it out loud. "She's the last one. Ever." His British accent hangs thick on the words. The boys start muttering amongst themselves about what this would mean. Alby calls out for the med-jacks and Clint quickly sits by the girl to take her pulse.

I grab Thomas by his arm and start pulling him away from the crowd. When we are at a good distance I turn around to face him and see his confused look. "Lizzy, what's going on with you?" He says while coming to a halt so he doesn't bump into me. "That girl. It's the girl from my dreams. I didn't remember her face anymore, only that she had black hair but when I just saw her face I remembered again. That girl tried to save me in my dreams, Thomas. And she worked with us, I saw us working together, while we were looking at the maze. Probably using those Beetle Blades you saw earlier, which would mean we were working with the creators. Does that mean we are evil? That Gally was right about being suspicious about you and that he really should also be suspicious about me?" Thomas looked at me with wide eyes while taking in all the information I just dropped on him. My eyes were tearing up with the realization that Thomas and I might be the persons that were helping the creators. I was breathing uncontrollably causing me to get light headed and feel pressure on my chest. "Slow down, Lizzy. You're going to give yourself a panic attack. Breathe." Thomas had grabbed me by the shoulders and was breathing in and out exaggerated so I could breathe with him. After a few breaths in and out I had calmed down and didn't felt that much pressure on my lungs anymore. "What are we going to do Thomas?" I asked with tears in my eyes. We saw the boys take the unconscious girl to the homestead. They probably are taking her to one of the med rooms so Clint and Jeff can look her over. Newt came up to us and saw my teary eyes. "Hey don't worry love; I'm sure she will be fine." He said while pulling me into a hug that I really needed. Thomas took a step back and ran his hand through his hair before crossing his arms. Thomas cleared his throat so Newt and I would break the hug and get our attention. "There is something me and Lizzy have to tell you, Newt." Newt looked at me surprised before looking back at Thomas. "And what might that something be then?" I took in a deep breath and looked over at Thomas for some confidence. He gave me a small nod with his head and gestured for me to start talking. "I've been remembering things, about my life before the maze. I don't know how, but sometimes I get dreams that I believe are memories and when you told about the Beetle Blades this morning I actually got a flashback." Newt had a shocked look on his face and looked over at Thomas. "And how exactly do you fit into this then?" Newt asked a bit irritated. He probably was a bit upset that I had gone to Thomas with this and not him first. "Because I had a dream as well last night and Lizzy was in it. We knew each other before the maze, and we believe that we were working together before we were sent up here." Newt put his hand on his head trying to process this information we just threw at him. I put my hand on his upper and looked at him apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Newt but I was scared and confused." Newt put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. "It's ok, love. I'm glad you told me now. We need to talk to Alby about this. I hope he will know what to make of this."

Thomas and I followed Newt to the homestead to a room where Alby was pacing around. "How's the new girl?" Newt asked when we walked in. Alby's face was frowning heavily and looked concerned. "She hasn't woken up yet, Clint thinks she is in a coma. She seems stable and Jeff will try to feed her some soup soon." I really wanted to go see the girl who I think is called Teresa but we had to talk to Alby first. "Alby, we have something to tell you." I said in a weak voice, Alby always scared me a little because he just always looked like he was irritated. Thomas intervened and put his hand on my shoulder to show me that he got this. "We've been having dreams and Lizzy even had a flashback. We think we are somehow remembering some stuff from before we got here." Alby didn't react for a few moments but was just thinking. "And what do you two remember then?" He said while leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. "I saw Thomas and myself working behind some sort of computers. We were watching the maze through the Beetle Blades." Thomas nodded his head and intervened again. "I can't remember as much as Lizzy but in my dream I was also at a work space and Lizzy was with me. I saw into the maze and guards came to get Lizzy. That's all I remember." Alby sighed and looked over at Newt. "I don't know what we should do with this. I mean you guys are basically telling us that you used to work for the creators. How are we supposed to trust you now?" I took a step towards Alby with pleading eyes. "You have to trust us, Alby. We are no different than you. We got sent up here just like you and we want to find a way out." Alby looked at me and sighed again; clearly he had a lot on his mind. "Let's just keep this information between us four for now. I don't want the other boys to panic. Not when this girl just showed with that weird note. We have to give this time to figure out what's going on and if she wakes up soon maybe she can tell us more." Newt agreed with that and so did Thomas and I. Alby showed us the door because he had a lot to think about. Thomas said he wanted to clear his head so he went out for a walk leaving me alone with Newt in the hallway. ""I wish you would have told me sooner, love." Newt said as he was walking to our room, I followed him mindlessly. "I know, I wanted to, but there was never a good time with everything that has been going on." I walked into our room and Newt closed the door behind us. When I saw we were in our room I looked around me confused. "Wait, why are we here? Shouldn't you go work in the garden?" Newt laughed when he saw I had just followed him without knowing where I was going. "I am going to work in the garden. I just had to change my clothes because Chuck wanted to wash my clothes." He tugged on his dirty shirt showing me the stains. "Oh well, in that case I'll just wait right here." I said while smirking at him and sitting down in a chair. Newt took off his shirt and threw it in the corner.

"Oh you are expecting a show then?" He said with a grin while removing his tank top and shoes, leaving only his jeans on. He looked so hot, I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of the half naked Newt. He took a few steps towards me and placed his hand under my chin making me look up at him. His dark brown eyes were looking straight into my green ones. He planted a soft kiss on my lips before pulling me up from the chair. I let my hands rest on his strong chest as I felt his hands roaming over my back. He was slowly moving me towards the mattress on the ground. He slowly lowered us down unto the mattress, laying me on my back while he was hovering over me. I pulled him in for another kiss while wrapping my legs around his pulling his body closer to mine. His body lower body was in between my legs and his groin was pressing against mine. We broke the kiss to catch our breath. "Now this is a show I could watch all day." I told him in soft voice before slowly moving my hips to cause some friction between our bodies, earning me a small moan from Newt. I smirked at him before he caught my lips for another kiss. He pushed his groin against mine making me feel his erection through his jeans. Newt started planting kisses down my cheek and in my neck. I was breathing heavy because of the lack of oxygen from all the kissing. I ran my hands through his hair as he was still planting kisses down my collarbone. He moved his body a bit down so he could lift my shirt up and started kissing my stomach. Seeing Newt with his messy hair caressing my stomach was a real turn on. The guy was just so hot, and the fact that I was turning him on was boosting my confidence. Newt had put his hands under my shirt and had slowly made his way to my breasts. I got up from the mattress a bit and tried to get my shirt off, but Newt his body was preventing me from getting high enough for the shirt to get off my back. "Need a hand there, love?" Newt chuckled when he saw me stumbling and I had managed to trap one arm inside the sleeve. "If you're not too busy." I stuck my tongue out to him and Newt went to sit on his knees between my legs, grabbed the end of my shirt and lifted it over my head. I felt a bit self conscious now that my shirt was off. Newt wasn't helping as he was just staring at my now naked chest. I cleared my throat and laughed a bit at his dumbfounded expression. "I'm staring, aren't I?" Newt said when he finally looked me in the eyes again. "Not at all." I said with sarcasm in my voice before laughing at him. "How did I get so lucky?" Newt asked before slowly pushing me on my back again and planting a kiss on my lips. I teased him by giving a small bite on his lower lip. I let my hands roam over his strong bare back and Newt didn't waste any time and quickly cupped my bare breast with one hand. "You're so soft." He said softly while moving down to place kisses on my breast. His breath on my bare skin giving me goose bumps. "And you're so hard." I said barely keeping in my laugh earning me a glare from Newt. "Very funny." He said while smirking and pushed his groin against me to prove my point. "I'm not complaining." I told him while putting one hand in his hair and moving his head to me so I could kiss him again. Suddenly our hearts dropped when we heard the door open. "Holy klunk." Those two words exclaimed by Minho broke Newt and me out of our little world.


	16. Chapter 16

Yay for extra long chapter! I wanted to say thanks to all the new followers and favorites! They mean the world to me! I've been making this story up as I go and I've been having a lot of fun with it. I wanted to point out that sometimes I'll follow the book and sometimes the movie, just whatever feels good to me at the time. I hope you all enjoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 16

" _Holy klunk." Those two words exclaimed by Minho broke Newt and me out of our little world._

I felt Newt tense up and he quickly covered me up with my shirt before turning his head around to look at Minho standing flabbergasted in the doorway. "Can't you bloody knock?" Newt said while turning his whole body to block the view Minho could have on me. I quickly pulled my shirt on and felt my head turning bright red. This was to embarrassing, I just wanted to turn invisible. So I settle for hiding my head in my hands. "How am I supposed to know you two are getting it on in here?" Minho said defending himself. "Well why did you come here in the first place?" Newt said while pulling a shirt on and standing up. I really wish he hadn't stood up because I really didn't want to see Minho his smug face. "I just wanted to let you know that I am going into the maze even though it is my day off. I just hate the fact that I have to sit around and do nothing all day. But enough about me and more about this." Minho said while gesturing between Newt and me. "Are you guys a thing now?" Minho said while crossing his arms. Newt let out a sigh and looked over to me. There was no point in lying now since we had been busted. "I guess we are, right love?" Newt said with a sweet smile and I nodded my head. "Yeah we are." Minho shook his head and laughed. "Then I guess you should ask Gally to install a lock on your door if you want to avoid situations like this, brother." Minho said while giving Newt a pat on his back. "Anyways, I won't interrupt your little love scene anymore, I'll be out in the maze." He said with a smirk before walking out the door. When the door closed I let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding. I looked over at Newt and when our eyes met we both burst out into laughter. "Well I guess by now the whole glade knows." Newt said while plopping down next to me. "I don't care anymore if they know. It will be better because then I can do this in public." I said before putting my hand on his cheek and pulling him in for sweet kiss. Newt broke the kiss and looked lovingly into my eyes. "I could get used to that, love." He got up from the bed and changed into his clean clothes like he had intended when we first got here. "Come on, I still have to help Zart with the garden today." He said while putting his hand out and pulling me of the mattress. "I actually want to go see the new girl. Can I please?"

Newt had agreed on me seeing the comatose girl, but since he still had to work in the garden I went to see her alone. I slowly opened the door to her room and saw Jeff sitting next to her bed. "Oh hey Lizzy. You came to check on the girl?" I nodded my head and sat down on a chair next to her bed. "How is she doing?" I looked at her pale face with closed eyes. She was breathing slowly and appeared to be in a deep sleep. "I guess she is fine, she just won't wake up." Jeff got up from his seat and walked over to the door. "I need to go to the restroom. Can you watch her till I'm back?" "Sure." I said while Jeff was already out the door. I look back at Teresa who was still fast asleep. She looked gorgeous and reminded me of snow white. Her ink black hair was a bit curled and hanging in her face. I softly stroked the hair out of her face and to the side. "I wish you would wake up and tell me what's going on." I told her in a soft voice knowing she probably won't hear me anyways. Jeff walked back into the room and I decide to go help Newt in the garden.

When I walked outside to the gardens I felt the eyes of the boys in the glade piercing me. I guess Newt was right and the whole glade did know already. We had Minho and his big mouth to thank for that. I walked up to Newt who was already working hard in the garden. "Hey there, lo-" Before he could finish his sentence I had already placed my lips on his. I heard a few boys cheering for Newt. I broke the kiss after a moment and stood there with a smug look on my face. "What was that for?" Newt asked with a big smile on his face. "Well I figured if they know already then there is no point in hiding it right?" Newt smiled before giving me another quick kiss. "Good that."

A shock went through my body as I heard a boy screaming for dear life. "Somebody help me!" The screaming came from the Deadheads and it sounded like Thomas. I looked at Newt with horror in my eyes and I started running towards the forest. Newt quickly followed behind me holding on to the shovel he was working with. We saw Thomas rush out of the forest with a blonde boy running right behind him. The blonde boy jumped forward and grabbed Thomas by his legs causing them both to fall to the ground. Thomas quickly turned on his back to try and fight the boy off. More boys came running towards Thomas who was still screaming for his life. "You're evil, you and the girl! I've seen you two!" The blonde boy was shouting loudly while punching Thomas. Newt had run faster than me and used his shovel to smack the blonde boy off Thomas. When the boy fell unconscious on his back I saw that it was Ben. His face was pale, covered in black and blue veins, and he looked like he was dying. Thomas had scrambled to his feet and he looked like a mess himself. His hair was messy and his shirt was dirty from his fight with Ben. "What the bloody hell happened?" Newt said while putting his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Are you alright Tommy?" Thomas was still out of breath and looked like he had seen a ghost. Seeing the condition Ben was in that wasn't too far off. "Yeah, I'm fine. He just attacked me out of nowhere." He straightened out his shirt and tried to pat the dirt of it. Alby came rushing to us with a few curious boys on his heel. "What's going on here?" He said a bit out of breath and eyeing Thomas over. Newt was the one to explain though. "Seems like Ben here lost his mind, we saw him attack Thomas." Alby squatted down next to Ben and looked him over. "Shuck Ben, why did you have to go and do this?" Alby said in a whisper before getting back to his feet. "We should lock him in the slammer, he's obviously dangerous now." Alby said to Newt and gave two boys instructions to put Ben in the slammer. Newt was busy talking to Alby about what they are going to do with Ben so I took a step towards Thomas and put my hand on his upper arm. "You ok?" Thomas still seemed a bit shaken by Ben's attack and he flinched when I touched his arm. "Oh sorry, did that hurt?" I quickly pulled my arm away from him feeling a bit guilty for hurting him. "No it's fine; I must have hurt it when Ben jumped me." I pulled up his sleeve to reveal a huge bruise on his arm. He saw my eyes widen in shock and quickly pulled his sleeve down. "It'll heal, don't worry." He said with a faint smile and we both watched Ben being dragged away by two gladers.

Newt walked up to us, looking rather upset. He put one arm around my back, placing his hand on my waist and pulled me in his side, obviously needing the comfort. "What's wrong?" I looked at him a bit worried and his sad expression was breaking my heart. "Alby decided we have to banish Ben. The shucking boy is just too far gone. He's now a bloody danger to others obviously." Newt said while focusing his attention to Thomas. "Did Ben say anything to you? A reason for him attacking you?" Thomas let his gaze fall to the ground. "He said that he saw me, and that I was evil. He said he saw me working for Wicked with Lizzy and then he just came after me." Newt had let go of me to run a hand through his blonde locks. He looked at me and Thomas with a blank expression, obviously not knowing what to make of the situation. "Newt, you have to believe us, we are not evil. We want to help." I said with a pleading voice before looking over to Thomas for some help. "Yeah, even if we did work for Wicked, that's not who we are right now." Newt let out a sigh and pulled me in for a hug. "I know we just have to figure out what all of this means." I felt Newt rest his head on top of mine. "So I heard you two are like together now?" I broke the hug with Newt and looked over at Thomas. I had heard the small sign of hurt in his voice and it seemed like he was faking a smile. Newt however didn't seem to catch that. "Guess news does travel fast here." Newt said while smiling widely. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and took a step back. "I'm going to go to Alby; we need to discuss the banishing." He turned around and started walking towards the homestead. "So he is the reason you wanted to start over as friends?" Thomas said with a small smile but I could see the hurt on his face. I understood why he was hurt. Even though we had only just met we could both feel that we had belonged to each other. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could manage to say. I didn't want to hurt his feelings especially since I knew what his feelings were towards me. "Don't be sorry, this whole situation is not your fault. It's Wicked's fault for removing our memories." He gave a small smile and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. I took a step towards him and put my arms around his waist, hugging him. I could feel he was surprised by my sudden hug but he still put his arms around me and hugged back. His body felt so familiar against mine, like we had hugged a thousand times already. I didn't want to pull back from the hug but if we stood like that a bit longer it would be weird. So I stepped back and looked at Thomas a bit awkwardly. Clearly we were both a bit lost for words until Thomas let out a sigh and smiled. "I don't want it to be awkward between us, Lizzy. We decided to be friends so that's what we'll be. I just hope Newt makes you happy or else I will kick his ass." Thomas said while laughing at the last part, his laugh was contagious so I couldn't help myself and laughed with him. "He does make me happy." Thomas and I both went our separate ways, he was suppose to help Winston in the Blood House and I made my way over to Frypan to help with lunch.

It was late in the afternoon and I was just relaxing in the tall grass near the gardens. While making lunch and dinner Frypan had been teasing me the whole time about Newt. I hadn't seen Newt all afternoon; he was busy with the whole Ben situation and hadn't left the homestead yet. I saw Gally going in there as well only to come out looking very pissed off a while later and storming off into the woods. A part of me wanted to go to Gally and ask him what was wrong but I already knew the answer. Gally had seen Thomas when he went through the changing himself and now he had taken a dislike to Thomas. He didn't trust Thomas and was on a mission to convince everyone we shouldn't trust Thomas. I saw Minho spurt out off the Maze looking more exhausted than usual. Thomas had seen Minho as well as he was walking from the Blood house, done with his work for the day. I saw Minho collapse to the ground and that seemed out of place for Minho. I saw Thomas running to Minho and decided to sprint to him as well. When I got to them Minho was gasping for air on the ground. "Minho! What's wrong?" I got down to my knees and helped Minho sit up. Alby had seen us running to Minho so he also came to check on Minho. "Alby. Water. Please. Get me water." Minho panted between breaths as Alby ran off to get him the water. Thomas seemed a bit confused at Minho bossing Alby around. "Minho, what happened?" I said but Minho shushed me with a wave of his hand. "Wait for Alby. I don't want to repeat myself." We wait patiently till Alby runs back with water for Minho. "Alright shank, tell us what you found." Alby said with a scowl on his face, obviously impatient with hearing Minho out. "A dead one."

Minho said with a smirk on his face. "A dead what?" Alby said slightly irritated by Minho acting vague. "A dead griever." I let out a gasp together with Thomas. Thomas had just seen the grievers this morning so the memory of one was fresh on his mind. Alby bombarded Minho with questions about the dead griever. Minho got to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "You'll just have to come see for yourself, it's weird." Minho said as he walked off to get food and more water. Thomas and I stood there not knowing what to say as Alby was staring at the both of us. "Anything you two have to say about this?" He said with a low growl in his voice. Thomas raised his eyebrows and let out a scuff. "You think we have something to do with this?" I crossed my arms and looked at Alby with a glare. I can't believe he's still accusing us of working for the creators. "We already told you we have nothing to do with this Alby." I said a little harshly. "Can you blame me for suspecting you guys? You show up here, then Thomas, and now we have a comatose girl and a dead griever." Alby did have a point. Since I showed up here things have changed a lot for them. "I know Alby, but we swear we don't know anymore then we already told." I told him with a sigh and dropped my arms next to me in defeat. "Look whatever, I need to sort this out and talk to Minho. We need to check that dead griever first thing tomorrow. You two shanks stay out of trouble." Alby walked away, leaving Thomas and I alone. "You don't know anything about this do you?" I asked Thomas who raised his eyebrows at me. "Really? You too now?" I felt guilt creep over me for being suspicious of Thomas. "I'm sorry." He slaps his hand on my hand and gave a small smile. "Don't be, I know how all of this looks, but we both know we don't have anything to do with what's going on right now." Chuck came running towards, his cheeks all red and he was totally out of breath. "I-I heard Min-Minho found a de-dead one." He said in between breaths while leaning forward with his hands on his knees. I laughed and felt bad for him for being so out of breath from that little run. I stepped towards him and stroked his back while he was still panting. "He did, at least he said he did. He's gonna check it out tomorrow with Alby." Thomas said while grinning at Chuck for being so out of breath. "Dude we really need to get you in shape because this is terrible." Thomas said while patting Chuck on his back. Chuck tried to laugh but instead started coughing and nearly puked. "Ok, I'm gonna step away now." I said while laughing and ran my hand through Chuck's hair to ruffle it. "Good luck with this." I said to Thomas and he gave me a small wink before I turned around and made my way over to the kitchen.

The boys in the glade were talking excitedly about Minho's latest discovery. Some boys were looking more serious though and some even seemed scared. I helped Frypan make an easy dinner and helped him hand it out to the boys. Some boys were grinning at me and I guess the news of Newt and I was still a topic the boys liked to discuss. Who knew that boys were just as much about the gossip as girls were? Frypan bumped into me after he filled up the last plate and smirked at me. "So you and Newt huh? Who would have thought that? Oh that's right! I did!" He said while laughing loudly, giving me a blush on my face. "Oh don't be embarrassed, I'm just messing with you." He said before putting his arm over my shoulder and using his free hand to mess up my hair. "Stop it, please!" I said while laughing out loud and trying to wiggle myself out of his grip. He finally let go of me and grabbed a plate for me. "Go eat your dinner now; I can see your boyfriend is waiting for you." Frypan said with a smirk before nodding his head to Newt who had been watching us from our table with a big smile on his face. I was happy to see Newt, he had been so busy lately that we didn't get to hang out much during the day. I made my way over to our table with a big smile. Chuck and Thomas were also sitting at the table and Minho was sitting next to Newt. I sat my plate down and before I took my seat in my own chair I gave Newt a small kiss on the lips. "Oh come on guys, I already saw enough of that this morning." Minho said while pretending to puke. Newt gave him a nudge in his side. "Then learn how to bloody knock." Newt said with a mocking voice that made Chuck laugh out. "What did the dead griever look like?" Chuck asked Minho and that all got our attention again. "Well, it was ugly, gross, slimy and dead." Thomas was very curious again as always. "So you guys never saw a dead griever before then?" Minho and Newt shook their heads and Newt spook up. "Never, but then again we also never had three greenies come up within a few days time." Thomas and I shared a look before both smiling awkwardly. "Maybe if we get lucky they keep sending us more girls." Minho said with a smirk and getting himself another nudge from Newt. "What? Why should you be the only to get a girl?" I just shook my head and ate my food, deciding to stay out of this discussion. Thomas was asking Chuck about the banishing that would happen after dinner. I remembered Bill's banishing and that gave me cold chills. "It's the second banishing already since Lizzy came up from the box. Guess they are not really that rare anymore then." Chuck said while poking at his food, Thomas being the curious one couldn't drop the topic. "Who got banished and why?" I looked at Newt with pain in my eyes. I really didn't want to go down that road again but before Newt could tell Thomas to drop it, Minho answered. "Some crazy shuckface that assaulted Lizzy when she just got here. Thinking he owned her and attacked her in the showers." Minho's hand turned into a fist and he smacked on the table. Newt put his hand on Minho's shoulder trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry; I just wish I got to kick his ass." "Well the shank got what he deserved." Newt said while grabbing my hand and giving it a small squeeze. I gave him a small smile and quickly finished my dinner while the boys changed the topic. Chuck as usual cleared up our empty plates and Thomas went to help him. Minho looks on his watch and gives Newt a nudge. "It's time, Newt. We need to set it up." Newt nodded and looked over at me. "I'm gonna set things up with Minho and the other keepers okay? I'll see you at the east wall in a bit?" He said while leaning down and giving me a kiss. I nodded my head and smiled into the kiss. "Okay, I'll see you soon." I said and gave him another quick kiss, I heard Minho sighing behind Newt. "Seriously? Can't you keep that romantic klunk in your room?" Minho said sarcastically before grabbing Newt and dragging him along. Newt waved at me before he turned around and struggled for Minho to let him go while laughing. Chuck and Thomas came back to the table and Chuck motioned for me to get up. "Let's go Lizzy; Alby wants everyone to go to the east door." I groaned but got up from my seat anyways. I really don't see the point in going to the banishing. I didn't want to see Ben get send off into the maze. I mean with Bill I knew he deserved it, Ben just seems sick to me and maybe out of his mind, but what happened to him was not his fault. It was the fault of the creators for putting deadly monsters inside the maze trying to kill us.

I noticed Thomas looked nervous as he was fidgeting with his fingers while we were walking to the wall. He was biting his lower lip and had now started biting his fingernails. "Hey are you okay?" I bumped into his shoulder to get his attention. Chuck was walking a few paces in front of us, carefree as usual, so he didn't notice Thomas's behavior. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said while lowering his hands and started tapping his fingers on his hips. "You sure? Because you know you can talk to me." I let my hand rest on his shoulder while giving him a small smile. He let out a breath that he was holding and took a deep breath before talking. "I just don't know what to expect of this banishing stuff. I feel like it's my fault. I mean isn't there another way we can help Ben?" I squeezed his shoulder and looked into his eyes that were filled with guilt. I felt sorry for him for actually thinking Ben attacking him was somehow his own fault. "Look Thomas, I know what you mean. Ben is sick but he had no right to try and hurt you. The rules in this place are to not hurt another glader and Ben tried a lot more than just hurt you. He tried to kill you." We arrived at the east wall were the anticipation of another banishing hang thick in the air. All the boys seemed to be on edge and that did nothing good for Thomas his nerves. Seeing as Newt and Minho were both doing their part in the banishing I decided to stay with Thomas and Chuck. Alby's voice roared through the glade as he ordered for Ben to be brought in the center of the circle. A few of the boys gasped when they saw Ben. He looked terrible. I put my hand over my mouth when I looked at Ben. His face was pale and sickly, and he still had those weird veins all over his body. His eyes were glistening with tears and snot was running out of his nostrils. He looked defeated and was pleading for his life to Alby. "Please don't do this Alby; I never would've killed him - just lost my mind for a second." I saw Thomas tense up beside me and saw the tears well up in his eyes. I grabbed Thomas his hand and gave it a small squeeze. I felt his sweaty hand shaking as Newt brought the pole with the leather collar to Alby. Alby puts the collar on Ben who was crying loudly. "The keepers have decided to banish Ben here for the attempt murder on our new brother Thomas." Thomas squeezed my hand when Alby called his name and he dropped his eyes to the ground, suddenly finding his shoes the most interesting thing in the world. I had a hard time looking at Ben myself. He was now crying and screaming for mercy but the keepers ignored him the best they could. The keepers all took their position at the pole and started pushing Ben inside the maze. The sound of the doors closing left Ben's screaming useless. Ben was pushed completely inside the maze and the pole came loose. Before the doors closed Ben turned around and looked at all of us. He let out an ear deafening scream that gave me a cold chill on my back. I saw a tear escaping Thomas and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. "What happens to him now?" Thomas asked with a shaky small voice. "The grievers will get him." Chuck said in a rather cold voice that made me feel sorry for him. No kid should have this life that we have. I let go off Thomas his hand and pulled Chuck into a hug. I caught Chuck by surprise but he still leaned into the hug. "What was that for?" He asked with a smile on his adorable face. "I just felt like it." I said while Minho and Newt joined us. "You alright, Tommy?" Newt asked Thomas who still seemed a bit shaken up. "I'll be fine, come on Chuck, let's head to the hammocks." Thomas said as he threw his arm around Chuck his shoulder and started walking towards the hammocks. "He'll be fine, he just feels guilty that this happened." I said when I saw the confused look on Minho's face. "Well it's not his fault the shucking shank went crazy." Minho said while stretching out his back. "I'm gonna go rest as well, got an exciting day tomorrow with the dead griever and all." He said with a smirk before jogging off. Newt grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "You okay, love?" I nodded my head before standing on my tippy toes to pull him in for a kiss. Newt deepened the kiss and for a moment made me forget about the awful banishing that just happened. "Let's go inside, love." I grabbed his arm and we made our way to the homestead, earning a few glances here and there from the glader boys. I saw Chuck and Thomas chatting in their hammocks and waved at them before going inside the homestead. "Can we check on Teresa?" Newt looked at me surprised and I realize that I hadn't said her name before. "You remember her name?" "I think she is called Teresa. I can't remember much more about her, but I feel like she was my best friend."

Newt opened the door to the med room and we saw Clint trying to feed Teresa some soup. "Hey guys. Came to watch Sleeping Beauty?" Clint said with a smile, obviously amused at his own joke. I went to sit on the chair next to her bed and watch her chest slowly move up and down with her breaths. "Has she given any sign of life yet?" Newt asked while standing behind me and putting his hands on my shoulders. "Nope, she's still out cold. I keep trying to feed her something so she won't starve." "I'm glad you take good care of her." I said while standing up and pulling Newt with me. "Goodnight Clint." Newt said to Clint before we walk out the room. Still holding hands we made our way to our room. When Newt closed the door behind us I let out a breath I was holding. "Something wrong, love?" Newt said as he pulled his shirt off, getting ready for bed. "No, not really. I just wish Teresa would wake up." Newt lay down on the mattress with his back against the wall and watched me take off my shoes and jeans. I saw a smirk appear on Newt his face. "Are you going to keep that shirt on?" His boyish grin was plastered on his face as he ran his hand through his long blonde locks. I could instantly feel my face heat up and get butterflies in my stomach. "Should I not keep it on?" I asked with a smirk of my own while grabbing the edge of my shirt and slowly lifting it up till my stomach. I saw that Newt was surprised by my sudden confidence and I saw a blush come on his cheeks. He never broke eye contact though and was looking at me with this sexy look. I saw his muscles tense up as I took another step towards him and had placed myself on top of the mattress, one leg on either side of Newt. I was still standing so I was looking down on him. "I think you look better without it to be honest." I lifted the shirt over my head and threw it away. I lowered myself onto Newt and on to his lap. His eyes widened as he took in my now naked upper body. "You're so bloody beautiful." I put my hands in his blonde hair and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It didn't take long before his tongue was pressing for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him deepen the kiss. Our chests were connecting and his warm skin was pressed up against my boobs. His hands were stroking my back and landed on my butt, giving it a good squeeze. I grinded my hips against his groin causing him to give a small moan. I could feel he was hard already. I broke the kiss and started to tug at his belt buckle. He grabbed my hands, causing me to stop. "Are you sure you wanna go that far, love?" Leave it up to Newt to be the voice of reason. "Aren't you?" I asked him a little out of breath from the kissing. "It's not that I don't want to, because trust me, I want you, it just seems like we are moving a bit fast." I could see what he meant. I mean I've only been here for like five days and I already was trying to get in his pants. "Ok fine, I won't go in your pants." I said with a playful voice before moving off Newt and lying besides him. He also went to lie on his back and I put my head on his chest while putting his arm around me. His hand was slowly drawing circles on my back and that felt so good. I let out a soft moan while he was stroking my back. "Ooh that is so nice." I closed my eyes and started tracing my fingers over his abdomen and I found the little happy trail of hair going to his pants. I saw the bulge in his pants and slowly let my fingers creep to it. I put my hand over his bulge and gave it a small squeeze. Newt let out a small moan when I did that. "What are you doing, love?" I could hear the smile in his voice as I softly started stroking his erection through his pants. "Well technically I'm not in your pants now, am I?" Newt let out the most adorable laugh before kissing me a kiss on the head. "You don't give up easily now, do you?" He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to kiss me. "Go to sleep, love." He said when he broke the kiss. "Fine but my hand stays there." I said while giving another squeeze and putting my head back down on his chest. "Whatever makes you happy." I smirked against his chest and put my hand down his pants before he knew what hit him. I took hold of his erection causing Newt to tense up and grab my arm to hold my hand still. "Lizzy?" Newt said while letting a breath escape his mouth. "You said whatever makes me happy." I grinned widely even though he couldn't see that, he could still hear it in my voice. "How am I supposed to sleep like this?" I could hear him being amused as he let out a fake sigh. "You'll figure something out. Night Newt." I gave him one last squeeze before closing my eyes. "Bloody stubborn girl." I giggled and I felt Newt place one more kiss on the top my head. "Goodnight love."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Chapter 17 is here! Thanks again to all my new followers and special thanks to Catnip851 to always leaving a review! Reviews are such a motivation :D

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll do my best to keep updates coming on a weekly basis!

* * *

Chapter 17

" _Bloody stubborn girl." I giggled and I felt Newt place one more kiss on the top my head. "Goodnight love."_

 _Slowly I was making my way through a white hallway, soft lights illuminating the walls. It was late at night and I had sneaked out of my room to go find Thomas. I needed his comfort after my little talk with_ _Chancellor_ _Paige. She was going to send me inside of the maze next month and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She tried to tell me it was all for the research and that I could make a difference, but I knew this just meant that I would have to say goodbye to my friends soon. I stood still in front of Thomas his room. I quickly looked around me but there was no other person in sight. I slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I stepped inside his room and closed the door behind as quietly as I could. His room was dark, the only light coming from a small blue led light strip behind his bed. Thomas was lying in his bed on his back with his sheets thrown to the side. He was wearing only grey sweatpants and I could see his naked chest slowly rising and falling with his breathing. His brown hair was messy from sleeping and he had one arm draped over his head. He seriously looked so cute I had to put a hand on my mouth to stop me from giggling. I felt so devious for sneaking into his room like that. I slowly lowered myself into his bed causing Thomas to stir a little but he didn't wake up. I looked at his peaceful face, so free of worry. Carefully I placed one leg over his body so I was sitting on his lap. Thomas still didn't give a kick and was still sleeping peacefully. He must be a really deep sleeper. I let my hands roam over his naked chest and started tracing circles over his abs. Thomas gave a small moan from my touches and even though he didn't seem to wake up something else sure did. The thin material our night clothes are made off did nothing to hide his boner that I was currently sitting on. I shifted my hips a little and leaned forward to give Thomas a kiss. At first he didn't respond but when I pressed my hips down for another kiss he was suddenly kissing me back. I felt him put his hands on my lower back and move his hips up to make me really feel that boner of his._

 _"Hey." I said when we broke the kiss, still leaning forward and hovering above his face. "Hey there," he said while giving a yawn. "What are you doing here?" I leaned down to give him a kiss and moved my hips in a circle. I felt his boner pressing up against me, making my blood rush and heating up my cheeks. My body was reacting to him being pressed up against me and I could feel myself getting wet. Thomas squeezed my hips when I moved them and he took over control, slowly guiding my hips the way he likes it. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, both of us were breathing faster and I felt his chest moving under me. "I missed you." I whispered to him, giving him a kiss on his cheek before moving my hand along his chest while sitting back up, straddling his hips. His hands made his way under my shirt and he cupped my boobs. "No bra?" he said a bit surprised while gently kneading my breasts. "I hate those." He looked at me with a smirk and licked his bottom lip. "Lucky me then." He tugged at my shirt and lifted it over my head. My first instinct was to cover my boobs with my arms but Thomas grabbed my arms before I could and pulled me unto him. He gave me a quick kiss before flipping us both over so he was on top of me now, with him lying in between my legs, his boner pressing on my sensitive spot. Thomas was kissing my neck and slowly made his way down to my boobs. I ran my hands through his messy brown hair as he teased one nipple by giving it a flick of his tongue. His hazel brown eyes were focused on me, like he wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything I didn't want, but there was only one thing I wanted right now. Thomas moved up again to give me a passionate kiss, his body hovering over me while he was leaning on his forearms. He made sure our hips stayed connected, slowly making small circles with his hips causing me to let out small moans. I moved my hands over his chest and down to his stomach, feeling his muscles tense up under my touch. My hands reach the small trail of hair that led to his sweatpants. The sweatpants did nothing to hide his boner. I let my hands rest on the edge of his sweatpants while putting my thumbs inside his pants. Thomas broke the kiss and gasped for breath, I could feel his heart beating as fast as my own. "You want it off?" he said while looking at my hands on the edge of his pants. I bit my lower lip and nodded my head. He leaned back to take his sweatpants off and threw them next to the bed. He grabbed my pajama pants and with one swift motion they were next to his sweatpants on the floor. "You have no idea how much I want you Lizzy." Thomas said while leaning back on me and placing small kisses in neck. I moaned his name before I pulled him in for a kiss that asked for more and I said the three words that gave him all the permission he needed to make sweet love to me this night. "Then take me."_

Gasping for breath I woke up. I quickly looked next to me but the bed was empty. I was breathing fast and my heartbeat was faster than normal. You have got to be kidding me. Out of all the dreams and flashes I had so far in the glade this was the one I remember vividly? I sat up straight and moved so I could lean my back against the wall to catch my breath. My body was still feeling the after effects of my dream. I was actually really aroused so I tried to think of something else, but my mind kept going back to that moment with Thomas. Guess Thomas and I were a lot closer than we thought. I knew we had to be romantically involved but I had no idea we already went that far. Does he know? How am I going to look at him straight in the eye now? I let out a grunt of frustration and decided I could use a cold shower. I threw on my tank top and jeans and made my way to the bathroom, hoping I wouldn't run into somebody because I felt really awkward after reliving that memory of Thomas and me getting it on. I could even still feel the blush on my face. I left the room I shared with Newt and before I could turn a corner I bumped into Minho. The impact nearly threw me off balance but Minho had reacted quickly and grabbed me by my arms to steady me. "You really have to stop running into me like that, princess." Minho said with a laugh that made me smile at him. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in the maze already?" Minho pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. "I'm here to pick up Alby. He's gonna go with me to look at the dead griever." "Oh, well please be careful okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a smug grin. "I run that maze every day, princess. I'll be just fine. I'll see you later." he gave me a small wink and moved past me to get Alby. I jogged over to the bathroom near the forest and went inside. Luckily I was rather early so no boys were inside. I went over to the mirror to check myself out. What a change since I got inside the glade. First of all I was finally free of the bruises that reminded me of Bill. My strawberry blonde hair was greasy and a mess from sleeping. I wasted no time to get in the shower and used the boys shampoo to wash my hair. The hot water was relaxing my body and I let my mind wander to the dream I had before. The way Thomas his hands had roamed my body and the way his lips felt against mine. Okay this has to stop; I quickly turned the shower cold to stop myself from turning me on. I shivered from the cold water so I quickly rinsed my hair and dried off. I was dreading breakfast because I really didn't want to face Thomas but I had no choice because I couldn't skip on helping Frypan. So I pulled on my clothes and left the bathroom.

I had helped Frypan make scrambled eggs and made special lunch packets for Alby and Minho. I grabbed a plate for myself and walked over to our table. Newt, Chuck and Thomas were already laughing at a prank Chunk had played last night with Thomas. I sat down in my chair and greeted the boys. "Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Newt said while giving me a kiss on my cheek. "Yeah I slept fine." I said, suddenly finding my scrambled eggs the most interesting thing in the world. "So about this dead griever, this never happened before right?" Thomas asked he couldn't contain his curiosity as usual. "It's the first time." Newt answered. "But then what killed the griever?" Newt looked up from his plate and let out a small gasp. "I hadn't thought of that yet; guess we'll find out when Alby and Minho get back. Saw them leave not too long ago." I knew Minho ran the maze everyday but I still had this feeling in my gut that today will be bad. That dead griever must be there for a reason. "What if it's a trap?" I asked the fear of something going wrong had now settled in my thoughts. "Well we'll have to wait till they come back. There nothing else we can do now." Newt always seemed to be the one that can remain calm. "You ready to work the gardens, Tommy?" Newt asked Thomas with a smile. Thomas had been in deep thought and Newt had snapped him out of it. "Yeah I guess. Better than butchering animals." Newt laughed at that and Chuck snickered as well. "Oh man, I remember my first chicken. I cried and Winston kicked me out the Blood house." Chuck said laughing while Thomas gave him a pat on the back. "Lizzy, do you want to join us?" Newt said while putting his hand on mine. The small gesture made me blush like a hormonal teenager, which probably was exactly what I am right now. "Yeah sure I'll help you weed some plants." We said our goodbyes to Chuck who had to do his Slopper job and we went over to the garden. I plopped down by the tomato plants and started weeding them while Newt explained Thomas about the trackhoe job. I was looking at both of them. Thomas wasn't as tall as Newt but he was more muscular looking, not as much as Minho though. Newt had a much leaner frame than both of them. Thomas was wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves and it didn't take too long before he was sweating his ass off from the hard work. "I'll go get you a better shirt, hang on." Thomas leaned on a shovel and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. I on the other hand hadn't broken a sweat but then again I was sitting on my ass and slowly was pulling out some weeds. "No wonder Minho calls you princess." Thomas said with a smirk while pointing at the small pile of weeds I had pulled so far. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not in the mood for hard work. I rather watch you boys do all the work." Newt came running up to us and threw a tank top to Thomas. "Here this is better to work in." Thomas dropped the tank top to the ground so he had his hands free to pull off his shirt. When I saw his defined abs and chest I suddenly found myself back in his bedroom with that hot body back on top of me. I shook my head a few times and I got up and walked away. I felt guilty towards Newt for having these feelings about Thomas so I just had to get away from it. I heard Newt call out to me and I turned around with a sheepish smile. Luckily Thomas had his tank top on so I wouldn't be drooling over his body some more. "I'm gonna go help Chuck instead. You don't really need me. See you later ok?" The boys shared a confused look and I heard Newt muttering something about girls and not understanding them. I had spent the rest of my afternoon doing laundry with Chuck and playing around with the water. Chuck was amazing and he was a really nice distraction from my constant thinking and worrying. We decided to have lunch together away from the rest, so we grabbed a few sandwiches and were lying in the grass near the forest. "Do you remember your mom?" Chuck asked out of the blue. "I don't think so, I hadn't really thought about my parents yet. Do you remember yours?" Chuck shook his head and I could see the sad look on his face. "I wish I did. I hope my mom is out there waiting for me to come home." I grabbed his hand gave it a small squeeze. "We will find them when we get out of here Chuck." He gave a small smile and I saw him wipe away a tear.

My afternoon was spent helping Frypan make dinner. He made a special casserole that got a lot of the boys excited. I kept looking over to the wall hoping to see Minho run through the door but there still hadn't been any sign of Minho and Alby. After dinner some other boys got anxious as well. The other runners had been back for some time already and there still wasn't any sign of Minho and Alby. Chuck and I went over to Newt who had been standing at the west door along with many other gladers. Thomas was standing next to Newt when we joined him. "What happens when they don't make it back?" Thomas was bouncing on his feet nervously. "They're gonna make it." Newt said with his face in a serious look. I could tell he was worried but didn't want to show it. "But what happens if they don't?" Thomas asked with a small voice. I knew the answer to the question and I took Newt his hand, wanting his comfort as we waited for Minho and Alby to show up. "Nobody survives a night in the maze. They will die." Chuck said, his voice breaking on the last part. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him to my side for a hug to try and comfort him. A loud boom was heard through the glade as the walls started to close. A few boys gasped and I felt Newt squeeze my hand really tight. "There they are!" I heard one boy shout out as we saw Minho come around the corner dragging Alby with him. "He's been stung!" We heard Minho scream in panic. The wall was closing fast and he still wasn't near it. He's not going to make it. The boys were screaming at Minho to leave Alby and run for it but we knew he would never leave Alby behind. With only seconds left before the walls close I saw the look of defeat in Minho his eyes and it brought tears in my eyes. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see Thomas sprinting past the walls and into the maze. "Thomas no!" Newt tried to grab him but he was too fast. Before I could really register what just happened the walls closed with a loud boom. The whole glade went silent and everybody stood there in shock. We just lost three of our own and I just lost two of my best friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay guys! I've had a nasty flu so have been bound to my bed for a couple of days, but I'm back now :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Was kinda hard to write because I had no idea where I was going with it :P I'm gonna be a bit busy the next couple of days but I hope I can update it soon! Leave a review on what you think about the story so far, I would like to know :D Thanks to HappinessMoreOrLess, I'm glad you love the story!And ofcourse thanks to Catnip851 for reviewing! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 18

 _The whole glade went silent and everybody stood there in shock. We just lost three of our own and I just lost two of my best friends._

We all stood in shock for a while. The doors had closed and trapped Thomas inside along with Alby and Minho. I felt tears running down my cheeks and Chuck was sobbing next to me. He had just lost his best friend as well. Newt's face was blank like he felt no emotion; I assumed it was from the shock of losing his best friends and the green bean Thomas. "What will happen to them Newt?" I asked with a small voice that broke mid sentence. "Nobody survives a night in the maze." Gally spoke up and pushed himself to the front where we stood. "The stupid shank signed his death the moment he ran inside the maze." Gally said with an angry look as he crossed his arms. "Minho should have left Alby behind and save his own ass." Newt gave him an angry glare and then turned around the face the boys with the defeated looks on their faces. Some were sobbing and others just had the same blank look that Newt had moments ago. "Listen up. Go do what has to be done and get ready to sleep. We will figure this out in the morning." Newt said taking on the leader role now that Alby was stuck in the maze. Chuck was slowly walking back to his hammock with his head down. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked back to Newt who let out a big sigh. "This was not supposed to happen Lizzy. They were supposed to be safe." I pulled Newt into the hug he so desperately needed. "I know, it's not fair. None of this is fair." I said defeated as my tears just kept coming. The empty void I felt inside was crippling but I felt like I had to stay strong for these boys. I broke the hug and looked into Newt his sad tired eyes. "Look, I'm going to go sleep by Chuck okay? I think he might need that. Thomas was the closest friend he had besides us and he is just a kid." Newt nodded his head and leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Take care of Chuck." I gave him a small smile and turned around to go find Chuck. I walked past some boys who were just laying the grass wiping their tears away. The mood in the glade was gloomy and if it would rain in the glade now would be a perfect time. I found Chuck curled up in a ball in his hammock. "Hey Chuck, you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He turned around to face me and the sad look on his face broke my heart. "Do you think they will make it?" I sat down in Thomas in hammock that was hanging next to Chuck's. "If anyone can survive a night in the maze it's Minho. He knows the maze like his back pocket." I lied down on the hammock and grabbed Chuck his hand. That night we both had trouble sleeping. We could hear the maze change in the distance and I wondered if by any chance the boys stuck in the maze would still be alive. I was still holding Chuck his hand when I heard his breathing even out. At least Chuck had finally fallen asleep. I closed my eyes and breathed in Thomas his scent that was lingering in his hammock. After a while I started drifting asleep as well.

" _How are you feeling?" Thomas said while handing me a glass of water. The alarm on his nightstand showed it was still very early in the morning. "A bit sore, but I feel good." I stretched my body out and let out a yawn. "Do you think they will notice you weren't in your room?" He said while lying back down next to me in his bed. "Nah, I've slept over at Teresa a million times and they never noticed." I turned on my side to look at him. His hazel eyes were looking at me and he had a small smirk on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him with a small blush. The way he was staring at me was making my heart flutter because he looked really cute with his messy brown haired bed head. He slowly licked his lips and came closer to lean in for a kiss. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. When he broke the kiss he smiled and let his forehead lean on mine. He locked eyes with me before saying those three words I don't ever want to forget. "I love you."_

"Lizzy wake up." Chuck was shaking me by the shoulders when I slowly looked up at his round face. I could feel that that my cheeks were wet from crying. I could still hear Thomas in my head saying he loved me. I put my hand on my heart because it actually hurt thinking of Thomas. "You kept saying Thomas his name in your sleep." Chuck said while sitting back in hammock. "It's been a rough night." I said while sitting up putting my arms on my knees and letting my head rest in my hands. "His name is not the only thing you said." Chuck said a little awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers. "What else did I say?" Before Chuck could answer Newt came up to us. "Morning guys, the walls are about to open." Newt didn't have to say that again. Chuck and I shot up from the hammocks and practically ran towards the wall. We weren't the only once with that idea, all the gladers had gathered by the door that was still closed. Newt came up next to me and crossed his arms. "You know I should just tell them all to go to work." I grabbed his biceps and leaned my head on his shoulder. "They need to have hope Newt. We all need that." A loud boom went through the glade and the wall started to open up. Tension hang thick in the air as we all were hoping to see Minho, Alby and Thomas on the other side of the wall but when the door was completely open the hallway was empty. No sign of the boys, it's like they were never there. I let out a sigh and felt the tears prickling in my eyes. I saw Chuck just letting his head hang and giving small sobs. "We should go to work Newt, you know they are gone." Gally said while turning his back to the crowd and walking to the forest. Our attention is quickly drawn back to the empty hallway when Chuck suddenly starts shouting. "Look it's them! They are alive!" We see Minho and Thomas at the end of the hallway running as fast as their exhausted bodies take them. I couldn't believe my eyes and without second thought I ran into the maze towards them. I could hear Newt, Chuck and the other boys follow behind me. Before Thomas knew what hit him I had thrown myself into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "You stupid idiot, you could have died." I felt him hugging me back and putting his hand in my hair, pushing my head against his chest. Thomas smelled like sweat, dirt and blood. My tears were staining his shirt so I broke the hug and Thomas wiped my tears away. "You bloody stupid shank." Newt said while patting Thomas on the back. I turned around to see Minho standing there with open arms. "Where's my hug, princess?" Before he could finish that sentence I had already put my arms around his waist and snuggled my head in his strong chest. "I'm so happy you guys are okay." I looked up to look into his tired eyes. "But where is Alby?" Minho's look turned into worry and he glances over to Thomas. I broke the hug with Minho and followed his gaze. Thomas quickly ran towards a wall in a hallway to our left. We followed him, along with the other gladers. Thomas pulled on a few vines and suddenly we saw Alby dangling high up on the wall with vines strapped around his body. "No way." Newt said while helping Thomas get Alby down. Newt checked his pulse and shouted out to one of the med jacks. "He still has a pulse, quick take him to the med room!" Clint and a few other gladers grabbed Alby and took him over to the homestead. "Did you see the grievers?" Chuck asked Thomas and Minho. "Oh, we saw them yeah." Thomas answered and took in a deep breath. "We didn't just see them. We killed them." Minho said proudly while the other boys around us gasped in surprise. "You two." Newt pointed to Minho and Thomas. "Go to the med jacks as well. Get some food and rest, after that I want the full story." Thomas wanted to object but Minho dragged him with him to the homestead and I saw Chuck quickly following them. We all left the maze and the boys were looking at Newt for instructions. "Well don't just stand there you bloody shanks. Get back to work." Newt said with an amused smile on his face. I stood beside him and grabbed his arm. "Do you think Alby will be okay?" I asked worrying about the dark skinned boy. "I don't know love. Nobody has ever been stung and not get treatment right away. We'll just have to give him the griever serum and see how it will go." He gave me a small kiss on my forehead. "I have to go to the med jacks now. Will you be okay?" I nodded my head and gave him a hug before I watched him run off to the homestead. I decide to go get some breakfast and find Chuck so I won't have to be alone with my thoughts.

It didn't take very long before I found Chuck collecting laundry from the gladers. "Hey Chuck. Let me help you." I said while picking up a basket and grabbed some clothes out of Chuck's arms. "Oh hey Lizzy. Thanks." he said with his big innocent smile. We walked past a few more boys and collected their dirty clothes. "Do you want to help me wash them as well?" I nodded and followed him to the small river in the forest. "So how are you doing Chuck? Did you talk to Thomas yet?" His eyes turned bright when I mentioned Thomas. I could tell he is relieved to have his best friend back. "Yeah but not very long, he had to catch up on some sleep. I heard they are having a gathering tomorrow about Thomas." I threw some clothes on the ground and started to wash them in the river. "A gathering? Why?" Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Gally kept screaming that Thomas broke the rules, which he did to be honest, but if he hadn't ran into the maze Minho and Alby would be dead." I agree with Chuck. Everybody was too scared to help Minho because we aren't allowed in the maze, but Thomas stepped up and risked his own life to save two boys he just met. "I don't think Thomas should be punished for breaking the rules. He saved them; he deserves a medal for that, not a punishment." Chuck put all the wet clothes in a basket and helped me with the clothes I still had to do. "Do you remember your dreams?" I looked over at Chuck and noticed he was a bit embarrassed to ask me that question. "Why? What's the matter? Is this about this morning?" I remember that Chuck said I was talking in my sleep, but Newt showed up before he could tell me what I said. "Well you kept saying Thomas his name in your sleep last night." Chuck said while getting a small blush on his cheeks. "Yeah you told me that this morning, but what about it?" I had to smile because Chuck looked so cute when he was trying to find the right words. "Well you weren't actually saying his name, you were more like… moaning it and you said you loved him." He said while suddenly finding the water super interesting to look at. I had to laugh at Chuck and felt my cheeks blush. "Well what do you want me to say to that? I can't control my dreams, Chuck." I said hoping he would just drop the topic before he goes all awkward on me again. "Do you like Thomas?" I dropped the wet clothes in the basket and took a deep sigh before answering. "To be honest Chuck, I don't know. I know that I used to like him, more than like him. Every fiber in my body tells me that I love him, but right now I don't think we can be anything more than friends. I like Newt too much. Does that make sense?" Chuck lets out a laugh and gets to his feet. "I think girls are confusing as shuck. Let's go hang these clothes to dry."

After we hung up all the clothes to dry Chuck and I made our way over to the kitchen. Since I had helped Chuck with his chores he decided to help Frypan and me in the kitchen. Frypan gave him a few easy tasks to do and it didn't take too long before the three of us were laughing at jokes from Chucks. I swear this boy is like the light in darkness, always cheering everybody up. When we were done helping Frypan we both took a plate for our own and walked over to our table. Minho was yawning heavily and rubbing his eyes. "Hey, did you get a chance to rest yet?" I said while sitting down in my own chair at the head of the table. Chuck sat down to my left and Minho was on my right. "Yeah I tried to get some sleep but I woke up after an hour and can't get back to sleep now." He looked exhausted and I don't think he had showered yet. I noticed he had bandages on his left arm. "How bad is it?" I pointed to his arm and Minho just shrugged. "I'll live, princess. Don't worry." He gave me a wink and I smiled at him. "So how did you survive the night in the maze?" Chuck asked with his mouth full. "I don't know how much I can say about it, I haven't talked to Newt yet." We ate in silence for a while before I decided to bring up the gathering that Gally wanted to have. I figured since Minho is a keeper he should know more about it.

"Did you know they are going to have a gathering about Thomas? Gally said he should be punished for breaking the rules." Minho looked at me surprised. Guess he didn't know yet. "Are you shucking kidding me? Did that shuck-face lost his mind? Thomas saved my ass out there." He slammed his fist on the table and made Chuck and me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just that Gally has no idea what's it like in the maze. I should go find Newt." Minho stormed off; Chuck and I looked at each other and shrugged.

Thomas never came to lunch; guess he did manage to fall asleep. Chuck decided to go check on him before returning to his Slopper work. I went to see Teresa who was still comatose. When I opened the door to the med room Clint was feeding her some soup again. "Hey Clint, how's she?" I sat down next to her bed and watch her breathing slowly. She seemed a bit paler than previously but that might just be my imagination. "She's still out of it, she has been saying a few words every now and then, but I can't understand what she is saying." I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it, hoping she would squeeze back. In the room next door I heard Alby screaming. "How is he doing?" I nudged my head in the direction the screams came from. "Hard to say really. He's going through the changing now, we will have to wait and see how bad it gets." I let out a sigh and decided to leave Clint to his feeding duty. "I'll see you later Clint. Thanks for taking such good care of her." Clint gave a smile which I returned. "It's my job Lizzy." When I stepped outside the door I bumped into Newt. "Hey there gorgeous." He put his arms around me and pulled me into a big hug. "Hey." I said with my head in his chest. "Did you talk to Minho yet?" We broke the hug and we started walking through the homestead on our way out. "I did actually. Quite a story. It's a shucking miracle that those shanks made it through the night." I was curious to know what happened but I didn't want to push Newt into telling me. "And Thomas? What's going to happen to him now? Chuck told me about the gathering tomorrow." Newt let out a sigh and ran his hand through his long blonde hair. "Look Lizzy, I know you are not going to like this, but Gally does have a point. Thomas broke one of our most important rules, don't go inside the maze. If we let that go by without a gathering then what message do we sent to all the other shanks?" I could tell that Newt didn't like it anymore then I did and that he was just following the rules they had made a long time ago. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. "Just make sure he doesn't get banished ok?" Clearly he felt that the kiss was to short so he pulled me back in for another one and deepened the kiss. I could hear a few glader boys cheering for Newt in the distance but I couldn't care less. "No point in banishing the shank if he can survive the bloody maze, love." Newt said with a wicked smile that made my heart melt. "I have to go do some work in the gardens now, wanna join me?" I nodded my head and followed him to the gardens. After about an hour later I gave up and plopped down in the grass. I was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping from my body. I don't know how Newt can keep working that hard day in and out. No wonder all the boys are so muscular here. Newt threw an apple on my stomach that made me jump up. "Eat something, you'll feel better, love." He said with a wink before turning back to work. I took a bite of the apple when Minho plopped down on the ground next to me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Slacking off work, princess?" I smiled but gave him a pinch between his ribs causing him to jerk back and laugh out loud. "Hey easy, I'm still wounded." He said with a pouty face as he leaned back in the grass. "I don't understand how you guys can do this work every day and you running that maze every day. It's exhausting." Minho rolled to his side to look at me. "It's what we do to survive, to find a way out." I felt sorry for them that they have been stuck inside here for so long. I've only been inside the maze for a week but already it felt like forever but that might be because my memories are messed up. My dreams weren't exactly helping either. I know that I have dreams about my past, but when I start to wake up they fade away, only to leave bits and pieces for me to figure out. The only dream that stuck with me vividly is the one where I sneak into Thomas his room, to make love with him. I could feel my cheeks heat up just thinking about it. I have to seriously take my mind of it so I look over to Minho only to see he has fallen asleep in the grass. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping. I decide to let him rest and signal to Newt that I'm going to take a shower. He perfectly understands what I mean by my weird hand signals and gives me a hand kiss. He can be so adorable sometimes.

When I get to the showers I notice that Gally is wandering near the forest and spots me. He makes his way over to me and grabs my arms. "What are you doing Gally?" He pulls me into the forest, when we get to a clearing he lets me go and walks a few steps ahead of me. "Gally why did you drag me here?" I take hold of my arm and rub it gently. He grabbed me a lot harder than necessary. "I told you to stay away from Thomas, but you didn't listen to that." I let out a scoff and cross my arms. "Seriously? That's what you want to talk about?" He turns around and he has a crazy look in his eyes. I've never seen him like this before. "You need to stay away from him Lizzy. He's a bad guy. I saw him in the changing and I don't want him to turn you bad again." He didn't make any sense to me. Why would he think Thomas is a bad guy? Thomas just saved the lives of two gladers and what does he mean when he says that Thomas will turn me bad again? He took another step towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "I don't want you to turn bad again Lizzy. I saw him in the changing. Saw him working for them. So stay away from Thomas." I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but Gally was too tall and too strong. "Why would you think I will turn bad?" I looked into his eyes and saw that they were tearing up. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite pin down. Like he was there but he at the same time he was miles away. One tear started falling down his cheek as he looked straight at me. "Because I saw you too."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _One tear started falling down his cheek as he looked straight at me. "Because I saw you too."_

"You saw me? Working for Wicked?" This didn't really come as a shock; I already knew that Thomas and I had been working for the creators before we were sent into the maze. He nodded his head and I could tell it cost him great effort. "I can't say anything more, they won't let me." He pushed himself away from me and put his hand on his head. "Don't worry Gally; I'm not that person anymore and neither is Thomas." I took a step towards him but he stumbled away from me. "I don't trust him, I can't and you shouldn't either." With those words he turned on his heels and walked away from me. I had no idea what was wrong with him but he wasn't acting the same ever since Thomas came up in the box. I decided to not go after him and give him some time so I made my way to the showers.

When I walked inside I saw Thomas leaning on the sink while the water was streaming. "Hey, you okay there?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his back. "Yeah I'm fine." He said while quickly wiping his face with his sleeve before standing straight. I noticed his eyes were red and he looked like a mess. "Are you sure?" I said while turning him to me. I saw one tear escaping his eye; I put my hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away with my thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into my hand. He let out a sigh of relief and I could see him relax under my touch. The horrors he went through last night must have taken a toll on him. I lowered my hand unto his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry Lizzy; I didn't mean to bother you with this." Thomas said as he returned my hug. I breathed in his musky scent and for a moment I found myself back into my dream with Thomas on top of me in his bed. I felt my cheeks heat up and quickly pull out of the hug. "You're not a bother to me Thomas. I can't begin to understand what it must have been like out there in the maze at night." Thomas leans against the sink and crosses his arms. "It was a nightmare. Running from those grievers. Thinking we were going to die. It was the most terrifying night of my life but I still want to go out there." I looked at him with surprise. I thought he would never want to go out there again. I didn't even go in the maze and I don't even ever want to go out there. "Why?" It was the only response I could give. "Because I feel like I know how to solve the maze. I just need to remember more." He put his hands on his temples out of frustration. "I know I want to remember more as well. So far I only had one dream that I remember vividly." I hadn't really meant to say that but the words were out of my mouth before my brain had caught up. I looked at Thomas with a bit of shock in my eyes and I felt my cheeks heat up once again. I was hoping Thomas wouldn't ask but he had caught on to my embarrassment. "Really? What was it about then?" He said with a small smile. "Oh… It was… Well actually… It's not that important." I said while fidgeting my hands together. He grabbed my hands to stop me from fidgeting and gave them a small squeeze. I felt my heart drop when I looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes. "Was it about us?" He said in a soft voice that made my heart melt. I really didn't want to be so into him but I had no control over my body. "Maybe." I said and took a step back before I jump him. He let out an adorable laugh and bit his lower lip. "Well I'm gonna go eat something now, we'll talk later about your dream." He said with a wink and opened the door to walk out. "Oh yeah, don't forget to lock the door." I quickly walked to the door, locked it and pressed my back against the door. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. It took a few breaths before I felt the butterflies in my stomach go away. I took off my clothes and took a cold shower which I really needed.

After my shower I went over to the kitchen to help Frypan prepare for dinner. Luckily I could clear my mind by doing the simple tasks in the kitchen. Frypan just let me go my way and together we made a nice meal for the boys. When I was done working in the kitchen and handing everything out to the boys I went over to our table. I sat in my chair and gave Chuck a small wink. His eyes already lit up when he saw me walking towards them. "Hey love, the food is great again." Newt said when I sat down and he leaned over to give me a small kiss on my cheek. The chatter in the glade died down when we heard Alby screaming in the homestead. The sound of his painful crying gave me a cold chill. "Will he be okay?" Chuck asked with a tremble in his voice. "He'll be fine Chuck. Alby is a strong shank, he'll pull through." Minho said full of confidence. I let out a sigh and focused on my food while Newt questioned Minho and Thomas some more about last night. Apparently Thomas and Minho managed to get away from the grievers by tricking them so that they would fall over the cliff. I didn't even know there was a cliff in the maze. Minho explained to us how they jumped away at the edge of the cliff and that the grievers were going too fast to stop so they rolled over the cliff. The weird part though is that they never heard the grievers fall. "It was like they just disappeared in thin air." Minho made a gesture with his hands that would suggests the grievers went up in smoke. "But wouldn't a monster like that make a loud noise if they fall? Especially if there was more than one falling off." Chuck asked. "That's why we have to go back out there. We need to inspect that cliff. What if there is a way out there?" Thomas said with a little too much eagerness. "You're not going back in the maze, Tommy. At least not till we have your gathering and the keepers decide what to do with you." Newt said and Thomas let out a groan. "I don't see why they think I did something wrong." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Dude, you broke the rules. I know you saved my life and Alby's, and I owe you for that, but we made the rules for a reason. Can't have crazy shanks running into the maze whenever they want." Minho said but I knew he wouldn't vote to punish Thomas; he just wanted him to understand why they would call for a gathering. Otherwise they can just throw all their rules away if nobody is going to follow them anyways.

After dinner I helped Chuck clean all the plates. I really liked hanging out with Chuck. It took my mind of all the stuff that is going on inside the Glade and it gave me some time off my mind running over Thomas and Newt. _Lizzy._ My heart jumped and I dropped one of the plates on the kitchen floor. _Don't freak out._ It was her. Teresa. I could hear her voice loud and clear in my mind. "Lizzy, what's wrong?" Chuck asked as he picked up the remains of the plate I had dropped a moment ago. "N-Nothing. Everything is fine really." I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "Really? Because you look like you've seen a ghost." I helped Chuck pick up pieces of plate that he missed. "I'm fine, just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed early." Chuck giggled a bit and that made me raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" I asked him and his giggling already made me crack a smile at him. "Is that code language for saying you're gonna go and snuggle with Newt now?" Chuck was laughing out loud now, obviously thinking he was the funniest guy in the glade. Which he was, sometimes. "No Chuck, it's not. You silly boy." I punched him in the shoulder and threw the pieces of plate in the trash bin. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He nodded his head and wished me good night. When I was walking through the Glade I heard her voice again. _Lizzy, are you there?_ Teresa. How is this possible? I must be losing my mind. _I'm going to wake up soon Lizzy. Everything will change._ I got a cold chill over my back and I decided to run to her room. Maybe being near her will help me understand this. When I opened the door to the med room she was lying still in her bed. Still sleeping peacefully. _I was sent to trigger the end._ Her body never made a twitch when I heard her voice in my mind again. "Teresa, what's going on? Why can I hear you?" I said to her in a small voice. I felt like I was losing my mind or that my mind was playing tricks on me. _We did this to them, Lizzy. Thomas, you and me._ I didn't know how but I just knew that Teresa was right. We were helping the creators with this maze and sending the boys inside here. But why would we be here now then? Was it a mistake or are we sent here for a reason? And what is the end that Teresa mentioned? I let my head rest in my hand and let out a big sigh.

I heard the door open and I turned to see who entered. Newt took a few steps inside and gave me a small smile. "Figured you be here. How is she doing?" Newt crossed his arms and leaned against the door. His blonde hair was wet so I figured he had just gotten a shower. "She's doing ok I guess. Still asleep." I turned my attention back to Teresa and stroked her cheek. "I think I'm losing my mind Newt." Newt took a step towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head so my cheek was resting on his warm hand. "Why would you say something like that, love?" Newt used his free hand to stroke my hair and I closed my eyes at the comforting feeling he was giving me. "When I was helping Chuck I heard her voice. She was telling me everything will change." Newt stopped stroking my hair and crouched down next to me to look me in the eye. "Are you sure you heard her?" I knew how crazy it sounded but I was absolutely sure. "Yes, she talked to me in my mind. I know it sounds crazy." Newt let out a sigh before standing tall again. "A lot of crazy stuff has been happening these last few days, Lizzy. If you say that's what happened then I believe you." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled my body into his side. "Come love, let's go to sleep." Newt said as he pulled me up from the chair. I took one last glance at Teresa and felt a connection with her. _Please wake up soon._ I said in my mind to her, hoping she would hear me and as Newt closed the door behind us I heard her voice again. _I will._


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up! I've been busy with a lot of things. Thank you guys so much for the kind words in the reviews! They really made my day and I just can't say thanks enough! Also a big thank you for all the new followers and favorites! I hope everyone will enjoy the new chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 20

 _I said in my mind to her, hoping she would hear me and as Newt closed the door behind us I heard her voice again._ _I will._

The sun was shining brightly in the room I shared with Newt. I was slowly shifting my body so I was on my back. Newt had his arm sprawled across my stomach and was snuggling into my side. I looked over to see he was still fast asleep. His face in a peaceful manner and his chest was moving slowly with his breaths. It was nice to watch him sleep so peacefully after all the stress that has been put on him. Since Alby had been stung the leadership of the Glade was resting on Newt his shoulders and he has to be the one to lead the gathering that will be held later this morning. I turned my body slowly to face him and tried not to wake him. His arm was still loosely hanging over my side. I took a moment to just lie there completely still, admiring his handsome face. His blonde locks were messy from sleeping and were hanging around his face. The sun made them seem almost golden.

I lifted up my hand and softly stroked some of his hair out of his face. I noticed how a smile was forming on his mouth. "Are you awake?" I whispered to him and saw his smile intensifying. Obviously he couldn't keep up his composure and opened his eyes. "No." He said softly turning his body to me while placing his lips on my own. I could feel his lips were a bit dry and chapped but I kissed him back with passion. Newt manages to make my heart flutter and I just wish we could be here inside our own little room for the rest of the day. Newt uses the arm that was hanging over my side to push against my back, pulling me in closer and against his lean frame. I put one of my hands up on his bare chest. To my delight he wasn't wearing his usual tank top. When he broke our kiss I gave a small whimper at the sudden loss of his lips on mine. "Morning love." He said with a smile before he kissed me on the forehead. "Morning to you too." I said with a yawn and stretched my body against him, pushing it harder against his. "Seems like another part of your body is also wide awake." I said with a big grin on my face while grinding my hips against him, his erection caught between our bodies. Newt snickered and I saw a blush heat up his face. "Nothing gets past you, does it love?" He said with a smirk that lights my body on fire. I threw my leg over his body and rolled us both over so Newt was on his back and I was sitting on top of him. "Not when it's poking me for attention." I giggled while tracing my fingertips over his bare chest down to his stomach. His lean muscles were flexing under my touch as I was slowly tracing the definition of his abs. I could feel Newt carefully moving his hips a bit to create friction between our bodies. "You know it's not like that." Newt said while taking hold of my upper arms and pulling me down for a kiss. His hands were roaming my body, kneading in different soft places from time to time. I made a circle with my hips causing him to moan into the kiss. My lips curled up into a smile as Newt deepened the kiss and pushed back with his hips while using his hands on my hips to push me down on him. Making me feel every inch of him pressed tightly against my own core. Our breaths were shallow and fast as we broke the kiss for air. "I know, but doesn't getting attention feel good?" I said before leaning down and kissing his lips, his cheeks, his jaw line and neck. In the distance outside I could hear some commotion between the boys. Guess the other boys are starting to wake up as well. "You have no idea how good love, but you know we can't continue this now. We have to get ready for the gathering about Thomas." I let out a grunt of disapproval and softly let my teeth sink in his neck and suck on his soft skin. I hear Newt chuckle at the sensation as he tries to stop me from leaving a mark. "Hey stop it you little vampire." He cries out while he grabs me and throws me to the side while rolling along with me so he gets to be on top now. As Newt hovers above me I admire the mark I left on his neck with a grin. Newt tried to look at it but he can't. "Does it show? Did you leave a mark?" He said with a bit of worry in his voice as he tries to feel with one hand where I left the mark. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." I pulled Newt down on top of me and planted a small kiss on the mark while moving my hips against his groin. Newt pushes back letting out a tiny moan before seeking my lips and drawing me into a passionate kiss. He takes one hand to my leg and pulls my leg around him so he can move against my body at the right spot. I run my hands through his hair and moan into the kiss as his body rubs against the right spot. I start pulling on his boxers but his hand stops me before I can even pull it down. "You know we can't right now, Lizzy." He says softly in my ear as he kisses down my neck. "I know but I want you so bad." Newt snickers and smiles at me, looking at me with those lovely brown eyes. "You really don't have any patience do you?" I shake my head and bite my lower lip. "Not when I wake up to this every morning." I move my hips up to push against his erection, while throwing a playful smirk at Newt. "I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

Since Newt had to run off to prepare for the gathering, I had been helping Frypan in the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. I was humming a song I couldn't remember the lyrics from while flipping pancakes. "Well aren't you in a good mood today?" Frypan said as he came in with more eggs for the pancakes. "Guess I am." I replied with a big smile on my face. "So what's the reason for your good mood? Or don't I want to know?" He said with a wink while breaking some eggs to put in a bowl. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and feel my cheeks heat up. "I just had a nice morning with Newt, that's all." I said with a giggle before flipping over another pancake. Frypan looks at me and moves his eyebrows in a suggestive way. "Just nice huh? I don't think I even want to know the details." He laughs as he hands me another plate to put pancakes on. The glade is starting to get noisier as more boys are starting to wake up and begin their day. I decide to quickly ask Frypan about the gathering before we are too busy handing out the pancakes. "Hey Frypan, you're one of the keepers. What are your thoughts about the gathering about Thomas?" I try to sound as casual as I can be, not wanting to actually show that I am a bit nervous about what they will decide about Thomas. I know if Gally would get his way he would probably be banished or something. "I think he is a brave shank, no other boy would step up like that and put his own life at risk for someone they barely know." I let out a breath I was holding and put the last pancakes on a plate. "You weren't worried I would vote against him now, were you?" Frypan said as he bumped me in the shoulder. "Not really, I just hope the rest of the keepers won't be so hard on him. I heard Gally talking about Thomas and he really doesn't like him." I move my pancakes to a counter and start handing them out to the hungry glader boys. "Since when does any of us ever listen to what Gally has to say?" Frypan says as he steps beside me with his own plate of pancakes to hand out.

Chuck was one of the last boys in line to get some pancakes from me. I'm sure he just planned it out so we could eat together. His bright blue eyes light up as I see him looking past the boy in front of him to get my attention. "Morning Lizzy!" He said loud enough for the whole glade to hear and actually scaring the boy in front of him. "Hey Chuck, how are you today?" I put a few pancakes on his plate when it's his turn. "I'm fine, I guess. A bit nervous for the meeting, I hear Gally is trying to convince keepers to put Thomas in the slammer for a long time." Gally really has been acting strange ever since Thomas came up in the box. I really should talk to him again but the last time he had that strange look in his eyes that scared me. What he said to me also scared me, what if he was right? What if Thomas and I were the bad guys but we just didn't know it yet? Frypan snapped me out of my thoughts when he pressed a plate with pancakes against me. "Here Lizzy, you can eat now, all the boys are served." "Oh right, thanks Fry. I'll catch you later." I took my plate and walked over to the table where all my favorite boys were sitting.

"Morning princess." Minho said with a big smile as I sat down in my chair at the head of the table. "Morning guys." I said with a smile and quickly gave Newt a wink. "So when is the gathering about Thomas?" I hear Thomas sighing next to me and I can't help but feel sorry for him. He saves two people from the grievers and then he is faced with some sort of punishment. I put my hand on his arm and give it a small squeeze. "It will be alright, right Newt?" I look over at the handsome blonde boy with a strong look in my eyes. "You know I'm not the only one deciding that Lizzy but I'll make sure he won't get banished." I let go of Thomas his arm and give him a small awkward smile. Touching Thomas still send shivers down my body and I don't want anyone to notice that. "You don't have to worry about the gathering Lizzy. Trust me." Minho said with a devilish grin. I could tell he was up to something and I would just have to wait to find out what it was. As keeper of the runners Minho had the respect of almost all of the glader boys so it wouldn't surprise me if he had a talk with the keepers to tell them his thoughts about Thomas. As I looked past our table I caught a glimpse of Gally. He was talking to Zart, keeper of the track-hoes. Zart looked uncomfortable as Gally was getting to close to him trying to get his point across. I could still see that crazed look in his eyes as he looked over to our table. "Gally really seems different ever since Thomas showed up, don't you think?" Newt shrugged and didn't bother looking over at Gally. "He's always been like that Lizzy. He was nice to be around when you showed up but seems that effect has worn off now." Thomas scoffed and gave Gally a mean glare. "Can't imagine him ever being nice to anyone." I gave Thomas a punch on his shoulder and shook my head at him. "Gally has always been nice to me, so don't judge him just because you don't know him. He was there for me when I needed help." To hear them talking bad about Gally struck a nerve for me. Gally saved me from Bill attacking me in the showers, so I can't believe he is a mean guy. "Maybe his kindness is limited to the female gender only." Minho said with a smirk and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I ate my pancakes in silence till Newt, Minho and Thomas had to go the Homestead for the gathering leaving Chuck and me alone. "Wanna go eavesdropping on them?" Chuck said with a big smile on his chubby face. "Hell yeah." I said and we both sprinted towards the Homestead. We went inside like a pair of ninjas and made our way to the door that leads to the gathering room. Seems that we were just in time to hear an outburst of Gally. "Making him keeper of the runners? You've got to be shucking kidding me Minho!" We couldn't hear what the rest was saying but suddenly they were all screaming at each other. A loud thump startled Chuck and me so we got to our feet. The door of the room swung open as Gally stomped past us and made his way out of the homestead. "What the shuck just happened?" Chuck said as we looked at each other confused. "I don't know, but I'm going after Gally." Before Chuck could tell me otherwise I was out the door running after Gally. It didn't take me to long to find where Gally was hiding. The forest was my first bet and I had been right. Gally was using a tree as his boxing ball and was throwing punches against the defenseless tree. "Gally? Are you okay?" I was carefully taking a few steps towards him. His whole body was tense; his face was red from the punches he was throwing. He stopped punching when I was three steps away; if I wanted to I could reach out and touch him. He had one hand on the tree so he could lean against it, letting his head hang low, while catching his breath. "They don't get it. They don't understand." He said in a low voice that I could barely hear. "What do you mean Gally? Please tell me what's going on with you. It can't be only because of Thomas." Gally gave me a dirty look when I mentioned Thomas and he pushed himself away from the tree. "You're not like Thomas, Lizzy. You're not part of the bad guys, but he is." I shook my head and tried to get some sense into him. "You're wrong Gally. Thomas is one of us, sent up here to figure out the maze. We need to work together, all of us." Gally turned his back to me and stared into the dense forest. "The end is coming Lizzy, and there is no stopping it now." I wanted to say something but before I could form the words he turned around and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Don't find me." With those words he turned on his heels and ran for the dark forest. "Gally no!" Tears were falling down my cheeks but I decided to not go after him. If he didn't want to be found then I wouldn't be able to find him. Gally spend most of his time in the forest so he would know where to go to hide from us.

I walked to the bathroom because I wanted to be alone for a bit. I checked the stalls and luckily no other boys were around. After going to the toilet I found myself at the sink staring at the mirror above it. My eyes were red from the tears I shed for Gally. He really lost his way and was excluding himself from the rest. I pulled my strawberry blonde hair back in a ponytail and splashed some water on my face. When I looked back up at the mirror I suddenly saw Thomas standing behind me. "Holy shuck Thomas." I said while turning around and grabbing my chest. The sudden scare made it feel like my heart would pop out of my chest. Thomas grabbed me by the shoulders and I saw the guilt on his face. "I'm sorry Lizzy; I didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you okay?" He said while looking at me with those lovely hazel colored eyes. "The door was unlocked so I didn't know you were inside." When I noticed how close he was standing in front of me I took a small step back. "Yeah sorry, you just scared me a lot." I let out a deep breath to calm my heart rate and normal my breathing. "What happened at the gathering? I see you're still running around freely?" He let go of my shoulders and put one hand behind his head and let out a dorky laugh. "Yeah Minho made quite a show in there. Suggested that I should be keeper of the runners, Gally of course freaked out about it, but that was Minho's plan and now they made me a runner." I was happy for Thomas so I gave him a smile but the whole Gally thing still bothered me. I hope he will come to his senses soon. "That's great news, though I still don't understand why you would want to go back inside the maze willingly after what happened." Thomas let out a sigh and shifted his weight to lean against the wall. "Somebody has to get back out there in order to solve the maze. I feel like it should be me, like that's the reason I'm here." I took a step to him and put my hand on his shoulder and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes. "I understand. I just wish it wasn't you who had to go back inside the maze. I don't wanna see you get hurt." I felt my eyes water up and felt stupid for getting so emotional over nothing but the night that Thomas and Minho were out there in the maze was the worst night of my life. Thomas noticed my change and pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry so much Lizzy, it's gonna be alright." I let my head rest on his chest and breathed in his scent. I felt warm and safe in his arms and I wished we could just stand like this for a while but he let me go way too soon. I looked into his hazel eyes and for a moment my world stopped spinning. I felt like I was back in his bedroom, just the two of us, before we were sent inside the maze. Thomas put his hand on my cheek and looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned down and placed his soft lips on my own. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. For a moment my world only revolves around us and I don't want this moment to end.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately and haven't been to inspired for this story. I haven't forgotten about it though, and I will still keep writing it, so don't worry about that :) What might be interesting for anyone here that is also a Deadpool fan like myself, I've also started writing a story in the Deadpool section. Make sure to check it out if you wanna see my take on Deadpool finding love ;) Enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to keep the updates coming :)

* * *

Chapter 21

 _For a moment my world only revolves around us and I don't want this moment to end._

The kiss between Thomas and me only lasted for a few seconds before reality kicked in and dragged me of cloud nine. I pushed Thomas back a bit and threw my hand over my mouth in shock. "Lizzy…" Thomas took a step towards me raising his arms to put them on my shoulders. He looked a bit shocked as well because I ended the kiss so suddenly. I took a step back before he came close again. "Thomas, I can't. You know I can't." Tears were forming in my eyes and I could tell Thomas knew we had made a mistake. "Lizzy, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I-" Before Thomas could continue talking I walked out of the bathroom and ran for the woods that were nearby, leaving behind Thomas who was probably just as confused as I was. When I finally found a spot that I liked I slowed down and let my back crash into a tree. I was breathing heavy and coughing from my little run. I dropped to the soft moss-grown base of the tree and let my back rest against it. Tears were falling down my cheeks and my coughing turned into sobbing. Why did he have to kiss me and complicate things? I really want to be with Newt, but still the visions of Thomas and me making out before going inside the maze kept haunting me in my head and it makes me wonder what would have happened between us if we weren't sent inside the maze. I wipe away the tears that are staining my cheeks and take a deep breath. Putting the back of my head against the tree, I try to look up at the sky but all I could see were the branches of trees with leaves on them, thick enough to block out the sky. I heard some rustling in the leaves and saw a few leaves moving in the corner of my eye. As I focused on it to get a better look I saw two red lights hiding behind the leaves. It must be a beetle blade I heard the boys talking about before. When I looked next to me I saw a few big rocks lying not too far away from me and an idea popped in my head. I got up from the ground and grabbed a few rocks that were a decent size but not too heavy for me to throw them. I could still hear the beetle blade rustling in the leaves so I knew it was still lurking there and watching me. When I stopped to think about the person that was sitting safely behind the camera just watching us trying to survive it actually made me a bit sick. I did saw the irony in it though, because not even two weeks ago I was the one sitting safely behind the camera watching everybody struggle. I focused my attention back to the rustling and looked for the red lights while holding three rocks in my left arm and one rock in my right hand, ready to throw it. When the red lights came back into sight I threw my first rock, missing my target horribly. The beetle blade didn't seem fazed by my attempt to hit it and it even moved more into sight. I could see its shiny silver body and with red letters it had WICKED smeared on its side. I raise my arm to throw my second rock but before it is even close to the beetle blade it turns around and disappears into the leaves. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to hit or even catch one. I dropped the two stones I was still holding to the ground.

I should probably head back to the boys or they will start wondering where I went. I slowly made my way back to the glade without any rush because I really didn't feel like facing Thomas and Newt. When I got to the picnic tables no boy was in sight. At least not the boys I hang out with. I decide to head over to Teresa since lunch was already over so Frypan wouldn't be needing her help for the next two hours at least. When I opened the door to Teresa's room I was surprised to see Newt in the chair next to her bed. "Oh I didn't know you were here. Hey." Newt gave me that smile that melts my heart and it made me feel a pang of guilt go through me. "Newt, we need to talk about Thomas." Newt looked at me surprised. "Did he tell you about him going in the slammer? It's only one day Lizzy, it was the best I could do for him." I raised my eyebrows. Slammer? Thomas hadn't said anything about him going in the slammer and somehow that made me mad. "He has to go in the Slammer? For saving people's life?" Newt let out a sigh with irritation. "Seriously Lizzy, I'm not gonna have this discussion again. You knew he had to get some sort of punishment because he broke the rules. It's only one day, he'll live." I decided not to argue about it anymore since the decisions had been made so there really wasn't anything I could do about it. "I'm actually surprised you didn't know that yet. What did you wanna talk about then?" I felt my anger being replaced with anxiety. Did I really want to tell Newt about the kiss? I mean if I want this to work we have to be honest right? I started fidgeting my fingers with each other and felt my heart rate go up. "Lizzy? You're kinda freaking me out. What's wrong love?" I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes and I decided to just tell the truth. "Thomas and I. We kissed." Newt his eyes widened and for a moment he just stared at me. "I swear it won't happen again. You know I want to be with you." I walked over to him and dropped to my knees in front of him. "Please say something." I said while putting my head on his lap and quietly letting my tears flow over my cheeks. I could feel him slowly moving his hands through my hair. "I'm honestly not even surprised. He told me he had the hots for you before he knew we were together." This surprised me a little, I had no idea Thomas had been talking to Newt about me. "Did he tell you anything else? About maybe the time before the maze?" I asked him a bit nervously. If I was coming clean now then I might as well tell everything. "Only that he thought he remembered you. Why? Did you have more flashbacks or dreams?" I nodded my head and looked up at Newt. "In my dreams Thomas and I are together. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner." Newt kept stroking my hair as I laid my head back in his lap. "Do you still like him?" Newt asked with a small voice. "I like you Newt. What I had with Thomas is in my past." Newt grabbed my chin and pulled me up to place a kiss on my lips. It caught me by surprise but I deepened the kiss to let him know how I feel. I didn't want to lose Newt. When he broke the kiss I saw him smiling at me with those wonderful eyes looking straight into mine. "Then I don't see why it would matter what happened between you two in the past. It doesn't change my feelings about you Lizzy." I smiled and jumped up to give Newt a big hug. "Let's go and give Teresa some rest." Newt said as he got up from his chair and took my hand to lead me out of the room.

Newt still had some work to do in the garden so I followed him out there and watched him do his thing. He didn't seem to be bothered that much by knowing that Thomas had kissed me and I guess I should be happy with that. I didn't want him to stop trusting me or be angry with Thomas. Since we all have to work together to try to find a way out of here it would be best not to have bad blood between any of the guys. I looked over at the kitchen and saw Frypan waving me over. "Newt, I have to go help Frypan make dinner. I'll see you later okay?" I got up from the grass but before I could turn on my heel to walk to the kitchen Newt grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. "Did you think you could walk away without giving me a kiss love?" He said with a big cheeky smile on his face. I smiled back at him and pressed my lips against his. Just when Newt wanted to deepen the kiss I could hear Frypan yelling at me from the kitchen. "Break it up lovebirds; I need her to help me!" Newt broke the kiss and laughed out loud while waving at Frypan. I quickly ran to Frypan and helped him get started on making dinner. After some time dinner was almost ready and I looked out over the glade. Suddenly I saw Thomas coming out of the maze running right before the maze started closing up. What the hell was he doing inside the maze all alone? I guess he decided to skip dinner because he ran straight to the forest. I decided not to think too much from it as the first boys were already standing in line to get their food and distracting my attention away from Thomas. When I had grabbed a plate for myself and walked up to the picnic table I saw all the boys sitting there except for Thomas. "Did any of you saw Thomas? I've wanted to talk to him about the runner gig but I can't find him." Minho asked all of us and we all just shook our heads. I saw Thomas running into the woods but he didn't seem like he wanted company so I figured it was best to not tell Minho. Chuck however had a different take on that. "I saw him go into the woods. He sometimes does that when he wants to be alone." Minho shrugged his shoulders and focused on his food. "Guess I'll have all the time in the world tomorrow to talk to him when he is in the Slammer." Minho said with a smile but none of us smiled with him. "Oh c'mon guys, it's just one day. It's not gonna kill him so lighten up a bit." Minho said while punching Chuck in the shoulder. Newt let out a sigh while shaking his head at Minho for acting like a goofball. Chuck just kept checking the woods probably to see if he could spot Thomas. "How is Alby? I heard he was awake." Minho said in a more serious tone. "Really he's awake? Why didn't you tell me?" I said with a surprised look to Newt. "Yeah he is awake. He's feeling much better but he was really out of it when he talked to Thomas. Nearly choked himself to death trying to talk about what he remembered. He did say he saw Thomas and you working for Wicked." Lizzy let out a sigh, that wasn't anything they didn't knew already. "Does he know why we were sent up here?" Newt shook his head with disappointment. "No but he did say to be careful with the new girl Teresa. That's why I was checking up on her." Why would Alby tell them to be careful? It's not like Teresa can do anything in her comatose state. "Can I go see Alby?" Maybe Alby could tell me a bit more about Wicked and why Thomas and I worked for them, which is if he doesn't try to choke himself like Newt said. "Actually he wanted some rest. Maybe you should stay with Chuck tonight. I've got some things to take care off with Minho. That way you won't be alone tonight." I made a pout face at Newt because I really wanted to have just some alone time. "Aw c'mon Lizzy! It will be fun. Like a sleepover!" Chuck's enthusiasm put a smile on my face. "Sure Chuck, let's go find some wood so we can carve something new tonight okay?" I gave Newt a fast kiss before cleaning our empty plates of the table with Chuck.

"So is everything okay Lizzy?" Chuck asked me when we were in the woods looking for pieces of wood to carve. "Sure why wouldn't it be?" Chuck was fiddling with a stick before saying something. "I saw you leave the bathroom, you seemed kinda upset and I saw Thomas leaving shortly after you. Did something happen?" I really don't give Chuck enough credit. I always just look at him like my baby brother that's just a little kid but he sees everything and knows when something is up. "To tell you honestly Chuck, Thomas and I kissed, but we realized it was a mistake." Chuck gasps and drops his stick. "You-you kissed? Does Newt know that?" I walked over to him and grabbed his stick of the ground before handing it back over to him. "I did tell Newt this afternoon. I explained what happened and he forgave me. I'm not too sure how he feels about Thomas now though." Chuck grabbed a big piece of wood and held it up with a proud face. "Let's just hope they don't get in a fight or something. Newt does have to put Thomas in the Slammer tomorrow morning." Chuck said with a snicker and I did have to laugh with him at the irony at that situation. "Yeah let's hope they can behave themselves."


End file.
